Vestige of Dawn
by yusahana6323
Summary: A world, divided into two kingdoms, has seen the usurping of one just king and the death of another. Now, fifteen years later, the surviving Shirogane finds the only thing that can bring a glimmer of hope to the broken, burning world. Fantasy kingdom AU.
1. Prologue

_Soooo it has begun again! Back with a new Monochrome Factor fic!! This is very unusual for me because I haven't fully written this one out yet, and I normally dislike posting unfinished stories, but I think I've crafted this one carefully enough that I can manage it._

_Please enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

He struggled through the passageways, breathing hard, leaning against the wall for support. A long trail of blood smeared down the stone walls followed him. His entire body ached, told him to lie down and rest, but he refused to listen. Not now… he had to find them. His heart was in his throat. He had to make sure they were safe.

It was difficult to believe that they would be safe, when there were so many bodies strewn through the castle, through the courtyard… even here in the narrow passageways. He passed them by, going as quickly as he could. It was his responsibility to make sure they were safe… this was his fault.

The throne room… he was almost there. Relief was beginning to relax him. They were fine… he just had to make it to the throne room. They would still be there… he would be in time. So he quickened his pace, staggering into the throne room. His pale blue eyes flashed as he stepped into the light.

"Ryuuko, I'm sorry… but I've…"

And he stopped dead, eyes widening in shock, in disbelief, in fear. Someone tall and lean, but strong, turned their head, long red hair streaming through the air. Golden eyes were glowing, and those black lips were painted with a haunting smile.

"How good to see thee again."

His heart had stopped. "Homurabi, what are you doing here?"

"Surely thou'st figured that much out. So thou art still alive… I thought thou hadst gone and killed thineself. But I'll let that go, for I'm so glad to see thee."

"Where is Ryuuko?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not letting thee see him. Here."

Homurabi stepped aside, moving out of the way to allow blue eyes to fall on the scene. What he saw was like a knife piercing his heart. He couldn't look away… couldn't move, eyes glued to the horrifying sight. With a low laugh, Homurabi swept past him, as if to allow him to be alone with the king's body. But then, another thought seized him, and he whirled.

"Where's Akira?!"

The red-haired one paused for a moment. "Oh, the boy?" He turned his head again, teeth bared in a horrifying grin. "Wouldn't thou like to know?"

He could have died. Homurabi turned back and left, his laughter echoing off the hollow walls. He fell to his knees beside the king, trying hard to bite back the tears of frustration and self-loathing.

"Ryuuko… oh god, Ryuuko… I'm so sorry…" His trembling hand stroked the long raven hair. "This is my fault… and…"

Akira… where was Akira? He raised his head, eyes vainly searching the room for the small child. He wouldn't be old… maybe only three or four. He didn't see the small boy. Homurabi had all but told him he was dead too, and knowing Homurabi, he would never find the body.

The memory of those bright grey eyes, small hands held out, begging to be held with a brilliant smile, flooded his mind. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He held Ryuuko's coldening body close, buried his face in the soft raven hair, and cried.

Both kingdoms would burn, and it was entirely his fault.


	2. Looking

_Okies, so school is starting soon and I'm working nonstop this week, so here is what I'm going to do with this story. :)_

_I'm going to update once a week, probably on Saturday or Sunday, until either the story is finished or I catch up to what I currently have written, at which point things will slow until I have the opportunity to finish. I'm a good student but I really need to try to get better grades in school this year, especially since I'm going to be applying for an internship next year and I'm going to do some classes home-study so I can get an official translator job (desperately needed). Therefore, I'm going to do my best to focus all my attention on school, and then work on more freehand stuff (art, writing, etc.) when I have time for it, rather than just go with the wind like I did last year. Things worked out okay, but again... school needs to be my focus if I really want to be graduating on time. :/  
_

_I appreciate your understanding and hope you don't mind this schedule. :D_

_Now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter One - Looking**

It was a hot day… very, very hot. He had to stop for a moment under the shade of a tree and lean against the sturdy trunk. He closed his eyes to the slightly-cooler temperature. If he didn't have to keep moving he might have considered staying all day.

Opening his eyes again, he saw that perhaps a mile down the road there seemed to be a small village. Perhaps there he could ask for some food, and a place to rest in the shade for awhile. Sighing, he pushed himself up, pulled his hat low over his eyes, and continued down the dusty road.

Many people didn't ask him questions, and he was glad. He didn't know how he would answer them. He knew he looked quite different from most travellers – long, silvery-white hair tied back, pale white skin, and sharp blue eyes, dressed in black – and thus was sure that he would be pelted with questions. But people seemed to sense he wanted to keep to himself, and left him that way.

He was carrying a lot on his shoulders, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. The only way was really to do what he was doing… wandering, going nowhere, and suffering to the very ends of his life. If that ever came. A weak smile tugged at his lips. Probably never, and that was fine with him.

The village was drawing closer, and he wondered to himself if it was worth asking about lodging for the night. He wouldn't ask for a room… just a bit of floor was all he needed. But upon drawing level with it, he saw it was tiny, and obviously very poor. He wouldn't ask them to sacrifice for him. He stood on the road, which was higher than the village itself, and watched for a minute as some children ran about the main area. He smiled to himself watching their games, and was about to pass on, when a flash of auburn caught his eye.

For some reason, he felt himself freezing. He tried to talk to himself. Auburn hair meant nothing… though it was a rare hair colour, it wasn't rare enough to mean anything. Besides… besides…

"Akira! Aren't you going to help?!"

His eyes flashed around, fastening onto the boy with the auburn hair, and he almost died. The boy stood near the further edge of the village, but his form, his stance, that aura that seemed to radiate from him… Almost as if he could sense the shock that struck into him, that boy turned his head, and grey eyes caught into widened blue. That face was exactly identical.

"You, on the road! What are you looking at?" the boy called, eyes narrowing, and that voice was…

Impossible…absolutely impossible. He felt himself growing dizzy. He was dead…Akira was dead. There was no way…no way -

"Hey!"

That made him snap to attention – he whirled, and his heart jumped back into motion as he saw the dark-armoured soldiers standing just behind him. Their eyes, too, were fixated on the boy.

No… not now.

"That's him!"

"Get him!"

They charged down the hill to the village – the children ran screaming and crying to the huts. The older ones, the auburn-haired boy included, rushed forward to fight. The traveller himself leapt into action. No… if this boy was him, he had to hide. He had to be kept safe.

A sword flashed out of the pack on his back, and one was down. He raced to the boy, whirling around him. Those grey eyes were confused as he danced and parried, protecting him and the others. As two more bodies fell, he stopped, arm outstretched in front of the boy. He and the other adolescents were backing up, still tensed to fight. The soldiers eyed him for a few moments before one exclaimed:

"He's the one… he's the one that's been wiping out the other squads and soldiers!"

"Who the hell are you?" the boy demanded.

"Hide."

"What?!"

"Take your friends, and hide. These men want you."

"Me? You're insane!"

"You'll see how insane I am if you don't get out now. Leave these guys to me. I can take them."

A long, tense silence before he heard them turn and run. A few of the soldiers started forward, intent on catching him, but at the blade shoved in their faces they fell back.

"What does the king want with that boy?" he asked in a low, thundering voice.

"It's none of your business."

"It's all of my business. Tell me now, and I might consider letting you go. Hold your tongue, and you will all die slow and painful deaths."

"Like you can take down all of us," one snarled, charging forward.

He dodged, hit the soldier on the base of the neck, and as he fell, drove his sword into his back, right into a lung. Twisting the blade slowly, the traveller said coolly, "I can take all of you. Now…" He had to raise his voice to speak over the coughing and choking. "You will answer my question."

They were edging away, and he bellowed now, "What does he want with the boy?!"

"He wants his execution!"

Cold eyes narrowed. "Well then." He raised the sword before he plunged it into the soldier's neck. At the others' horrified looks, he raised the sword, flicked it, and then said smoothly, "That's something I can't allow. Prepare to die."

They turned to run, but he was much faster. He passed through them, and they all fell heavily without moving ever again. With a long sigh, he flicked the blood off the long sword and slid it back into its concealed place in his pack. He lifted his head and gazed up at the blue sky, sorting out in his mind what he should do. Then, after a few moments, he said, "I don't remember telling you it was okay to come out."

A long silence. Then the boy spoke, in that beloved, nostalgia-inducing voice, "What are you? Who are you?"

Slowly, he turned his head just enough to gaze back at the boy. That determined face, that light in those grey eyes… it was no mistake. He couldn't help but smile, tears of joy and pain rising in him.

"You are Akira, right?"

He looked startled. "That's right."

"Akira, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm called Shirogane."

"Shirogane…" It was said in a puzzling tone. Something inside of him jumped. Did the boy remember him? But he was let down with a, "Strange name."

"Yours is, too."

"You're strange in general. You didn't answer my first question. What are you?"

"I'm just a simple traveller. I've been looking for something."

"I see." A pause. "Found it?"

"Yes, I think I just did."

A confused blink. He hadn't changed… not at all. Shirogane felt so relieved. The longer he stood here gazing at him, the more he was sure, and the more he was sad.

"Are you parents around, Akira?"

"My parents? They're dead."

Was he just playing him? Did he really know? Shirogane stared.

"They died about two months ago."

Nevermind that. But his suspicions were confirmed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Am I what you were looking for?"

He was surprisingly intelligent. Shirogane only managed, "Yes."

"Then… you must be the guardian they were saying was going to come for me, were something to happen to them."

And now he was just confused. He tried to sort things out quickly, but nothing came, so he just said, "That's right."

"I thought you would come a lot quicker."

"I apologize. I got lost." True enough.

Akira was still looking him over slightly suspiciously, but then said, "You look tired. Why don't you come in and rest?"

"Thank you for your kindness."

He followed Akira across the broad central area, to a small hut closer to the far side of the village. As they went, Shirogane saw some villagers peering out of the doorways.

"Akira, is it safe?"

"Are they gone?"

Akira looked up at him – Shirogane wondered if he would ever stop melting in relief when those grey depths flashed to him. He said, "They're not going to do anything. After we talk for a bit, I'll get rid of them."

"This guy will deal with them," Akira responded. "But they're dead."

Shirogane bowed his head at the thanks passed his way, continuing to follow the boy into the cool inside of the hut. He stood just inside the door, looking around. It was a humble dwelling, just barely big enough for the three people it would have contained. It was plenty large for the boy himself now – Akira sat down on the floor and said, "You can sit anywhere you'd like."

"Thank you." Shirogane walked as close to Akira as he dared and sat there, gazing at his face. The delicate curve of his face was framed by that messy auburn hair. Those grey eyes, stormy and silver as a tempest, though large, seemed to fit that gentle shape. They were just as he remembered.

The boy had been raised well, and had obviously been taught how to take care of himself… good parents. He was very clean and well-kept, as was the house. In running a sharp eye over the boy's body Shirogane confirmed that Akira looked in good health, that he had been eating well despite the fact he had been in his own care for two months. His eyes traced back up to Akira's face, and he suddenly noticed a faint dusting of red colouring the boy's cheeks.

"Any reason you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry." Shirogane closed his eyes in an apologetic smile. "It's just… you look exactly what I thought you would."

The boy raised an eyebrow, but then turned his gaze and said, "I get teased all the time… because I don't look like my parents. It doesn't bother me a whole lot, but…"

Shirogane looked at him sadly. He obviously didn't remember a thing, but the pieces were falling into place. He should have realized Ryuuko would never allow his son to be anywhere near such a dangerous struggle. He should have figured Ryuuko would have sent the young boy far away. What he hadn't counted on, though, was becoming more apparent: Ryuuko had wiped Akira's memory.

Or at least sealed it. Shirogane raised his hand to his chin in thought. A three-year-old boy wouldn't remember much anyway, but he would remember something. He wouldn't put it past Ryuuko to completely erase Akira's memories, but he was almost certain the king wouldn't. Akira's memories were likely just locked away, for his own protection.

"… Shirogane?"

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that."

"Well, I am sorry. I'm just trying to figure things out."

Akira eyed him. "You're no ordinary traveller."

"What makes you say that?"

"Most travellers don't wipe out soldiers from the enemy kingdom so easily… as if it's as natural as breathing." Akira's eyes were slightly narrowed now. "Most travellers don't look quite like you."

His mouth twitched up in a smile. "I'm sorry you're so suspicious of me."

Akira didn't reply to that, just studied him closely. Shirogane sat still, smiling, for awhile before he said, "If you're going to continue to look me over, is it okay if I look you over too?"

Akira jerked back, blush intensifying on his face. Shirogane laughed, then held out his hand.

"Akira, it's very nice to finally meet you. I hope you'll trust me as your guardian."

The boy scrutinized him for another few seconds before he slowly took Shirogane's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Shirogane."

Akira's hand was strong in his. Shirogane let his eyes slide shut, and he offered a silent prayer of thanks. This boy would be his life… this boy would be his redemption.


	3. Too Late

School starts on Tuesday. Yaaay.

And since I'm starting on my editing minor now I've a feeling I'll be coming through my stories and ravenously doing editing a week or two in. XP

Thanks for all your support! I'm glad you guys are giving my new story a chance. :D

* * *

**Chapter Two - Too Late**

"What are you going to do with them?"

Shirogane glanced back at Akira, who was watching him arrange the bodies of the soldiers dubiously. The older man smiled.

"Just watch."

He raised a hand, and with a soft word, "Faer," flame burst up around the body. Akira yelped and stumbled backward, but Shirogane carefully maintained the fire until everything had completely burned away. Then, gently, he let the flames down, eyes scanning the surroundings for any other threats.

"You can use magic?"

"That's right."

"You really… aren't normal."

He let Akira's words trail off into the darkening air before he said quietly, "We have to leave here, Akira."

"… What?"

"We have to leave. You're not safe here."

He sensed the boy's confusion, the prickles of fear. It would be hard, not knowing anything, not understanding… but this was best. Even though he had wiped these soldiers out, others would pass by. Akira wasn't safe here anymore. He would have to travel all the time, just like Shirogane himself had been all these years. Staying in one place was going to be too dangerous now.

"But… I…"

"I know it's hard, Akira. But those soldiers were looking for you, and if you stay here, the village is going to continue to be attacked." Shirogane turned now, looking into those confused, fearful stormy eyes. "And I know that you don't want that."

The boy looked almost sick. Shirogane raised a hand and cupped Akira's cheek in it, brushing his thumb across the boy's cheekbone.

"I'm so sorry, Akira."

His lips were trembling as he asked, "Why me?"

Shirogane let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and thinking. Ryuuko had made Akira forget for a reason. Was it his place to tell Akira what was going on? If so, how much should he tell? But then he settled on a choice. Not now. It was still too early.

"It's a long story, Akira, and we don't have time to recount it now. Please just gather your things. We need to leave as quickly as possible."

The boy still looked ready to cry, but slowly he broke away from Shirogane's touch and went back to the hut. Shirogane let out a long sigh, raising one hand to his eyes. He didn't know how much time they had… his heart was aching at the thought of uprooting Akira from what had become his home. But he didn't have any choice, and he knew Akira far too well, even just from the little time he'd spent with the boy in his early childhood. He knew that if anyone in the village got hurt, Akira would be shattered.

Akira was out just a few minutes later, gaze downcast. Shirogane put a hand on that soft auburn hair and asked quietly, "Ready?"

A mute nod. Shirogane ruffled the soft strands, then began walking up the hill to the road. Akira hesitated, then followed.

They walked in silence through to the end of sunset. Akira stayed close, as if afraid. Shirogane was glad Akira wasn't asking questions right now. He needed to figure out what he was going to do with the boy. Akira was the rightful heir to the throne, now that he was discovered to be alive, so the best thing to do would be to get him to the royal army or to the royal church for safekeeping while Shirogane went ahead to the court himself. The headquarters of the army and the archbishop of the church were far away from where they were now, however… he guessed they would just head in the general direction and decide which one would be best as they got closer.

Until then...

"Akira, can you read?"

The boy seemed startled by the sudden question. "Yes."

"Can you write?"

"Yes."

Ryuuko had picked good parents. Shirogane hadn't expected Akira to be educated in such a small village. "Do you know the classics?"

"A few. Sometimes scholars would come and teach for a few weeks."

Good, good. It wasn't a royal education, but it was a good enough start. Shirogane could take care of the rest. "And what of astronomy do you know?"

"I know the Guiding Star, and a few of the others… just the ones we would look for as children."

So there was a good place to start. "Would you like to learn how to use magic, Akira?"

"Me? Use magic?"

"Isn't your name Akira?"

Akira hurried to his side to look up at him. His grey eyes were wondering. "You're serious."

"Dead serious."

"Yes… I want to learn."

"Good. I can teach you more of the classics, too. And swordfighting as well."

"I know how to fight."

"With a sword?"

"… No."

" I have a lot I can teach you, then. Let's start with some magic. I'll teach you the magic of the constellations you know."

"You use astronomy for magic?"

"Yes. For instance, my star is Duivein, the Star of Winter, so I am strongest in the ice element."

"That's the way it works?" Akira sounded half-awed, half-disbelieving. "It's that simple."

"Oh, it's far from simple. But as we go through, we'll discover which star is yours, and you'll be very strong in that star's element." His eyes scanned the dark for a place to stop, and caught sight of a couple of trees clumped together just ahead. "We'll stop up here for the night and we can get started."

"But, isn't it safer to travel at night?"

"Of course it is, but you're not strong enough to travel that far yet. Besides, it's difficult for me to teach you magic when we're walking." He stopped at the side of the trees, lowering his pack. Slowly, Akira followed suit. "Come this way."

They walked just a bit from the trees, and Shirogane positioned Akira in front of the Guiding Star. Moving beside the boy, Shirogane held his hands out in front of him.

"Hold your hands out like this. We'll start with Aeriyan, the Guiding Star." He watched Akira stretch his arms out. The boy's slender frame was naturally in magic-casting position… he must have inherited it. "Good. Now, repeat after me: _Mina 'tsae you, Aeriyan._"

"_Mina 'tsae you, Aeriyan._" His voice was fluid, pronunciation perfect, and as result a small speck of light flared into existence between his hands. The boy jumped in surprise, and the spark sputtered and went out. Shirogane smiled.

"Very good, Akira. You are a natural."

"Aeriyan… is Light?" Akira asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"That's right."

"So what did I say?"

" 'I call, Aeriyan'. It's the most basic of magic invocations. But if you got Aeriyan to respond on your first prayer, then the rest should be easy. Aeriyan is the most difficult to master."

Grey eyes turned toward him for a few moments. Then, at length, Akira turned back, closed his eyes, and whispered again, "_Mina 'tsae you, Aeriyan._"

The spark flared between his hands again, but expecting it, the boy only gazed at it. It held out between his palms, flickering gently for about ten seconds, before it died out again.

"Hey…"

"You're just beginning, Akira. But even that much is very good." Shirogane wondered… he wanted to try this one. "Let's try Shileath, Star of Wind. Just pray the same thing, only to Shileath."

"_Mina 'tsae you, Shileath._"

There was a gentle puff of breeze, barely enough to stir their hair, and it was gone. Shirogane frowned heavily for a second, but when Akira asked, "Did I do something wrong?" he dropped it.

"No, good. See? You're a natural. It's hard to find someone that the stars will react to so easily."

There was a slight line of suspicion in Akira's expression, but he said, "Anything else?"

"What are some you know?"

"Kaung, Spicia, and Jieu… Jieu is my birth constellation, would that one be my star?"

"Might be. Jieu is one of the lesser Water stars. Go ahead and try."

"_Mina 'tsae you, Jieu._"

A single drop landed on Shirogane's nose – he blinked, but that was all. Akira let out a frustrated noise, and the elder soothed, "I've told you, you're just beginning, and look! You're getting reactions. It's okay. It takes more time and practice. You'll get there."

A long pause before Akira dropped his hands. Then he asked, "Do you know the star of the king? Of the opposite kingdom."

Shirogane looked at Akira levelly for a long time before he said, "Faer, Star of Fire. Star of Destruction."

A long pause. Then the boy brushed past and went back to the packs, where he lay down and curled up. Shirogane sighed, following him over. He lay close to Akira, but not close enough to make the boy uncomfortable. Silence fell between them, and Shirogane lightly dozed off.

It continued in that way for the next week. Shirogane made their walking days lesson time, helping Akira relearn the classics he knew and continue on through the ones he didn't. He taught Akira history and how it tied into the classics. Though in the mornings Akira was grumpy, he was a quick learner, remembering almost everything after just once through. At nights, Shirogane taught him astronomy, helping him memorize more of the stronger constellations. Akira still had a bit of trouble with the magic – there were no large reactions in anything they went through – but by the end of the week he had considerable grip on tiny pieces of it.

On the ninth day after they left the village, they were lying to go to sleep late at night. Akira never talked during the magic lessons, and was just as silent afterwards. Shirogane, used to it now, was about to lightly doze off when Akira spoke, in a soft, trembling voice.

"My parents went to the neighbouring village to visit my sick aunt."

Shirogane opened his eyes, listening quietly to Akira speak. His tone was more like he was recounting the experience to himself.

"I stayed because a scholar was in town, and they wanted me to keep up with lessons. I didn't want to… they weren't very strong themselves, either of them… they were older. I said I wanted to go with them, to make sure they got there safely, but they insisted I go to lessons. So I did."

Shirogane pushed himself up on one elbow, looking down at the boy. He was still curled up, as if being in a defensive position would protect him from the memories.

"But… they didn't come back. After lessons, I went looking for them. I went all the way to my aunt's village. There they were… slaughtered on the side of the road. The village was in flame… everyone had died."

Shirogane felt his eyes grow sorrowful. Akira's shoulders were shaking. Slowly, the elder reached out and touched the boy's shoulder. He felt the boy's pain… he felt it so intensely it hurt. Softly, he said, "It's not your fault, Akira."

The boy raised his head to look at him. Tears were tracing down that beautiful face, eyes glimmering in the starlight. "It is my fault… if I had gone with them… then maybe…"

"It's not your fault, Akira."

He was a softhearted boy, despite the tough exterior. Shirogane had always sensed it… and it had been there from the boy's very birth. Akira had always been very sensitive. The boy dropped his head to the ground again, still stifling the tears. He raised an arm and roughly rubbed at the few that had escaped.

"How long have you been keeping yourself from crying, Akira?"

"I don't cry."

"You need to. Let yourself cry."

"I don't cry!"

Still the same boy. Shirogane slid his hand under Akira's head, lifting it into his lap. Settling it there, he stroked the auburn hair. Just as he had all those years before, the boy let the tears run loose now. Shirogane remained silent, being only comfort, as Akira cried himself to sleep. As the young, hidden prince finally relaxed into the relief of sleep, Shirogane shut his eyes, biting back his own pain.

He was too late. He had always been too late.


	4. Day After Night

First week of school, over. Ugh. I think this is going to be my least enjoyable year yet. Anyway. Celebration!chapter.

I didn't answer this before, but Sakuya-san: I noticed in reading the comics Homurabi actually speaks in a mix of modern and Classical Japanese. I felt like playing around with that in this fic. :)

* * *

**Chapter Three - Day After Night**

_He had come as quickly as he could after hearing word. Now he stormed down the hall, black robes flying wildly behind him. Some of the attendants were trying to hold him back, telling him to wait, that the king would see him soon, but he ignored them, almost trampling a few. He knew the way to the king's chambers. Reaching them, he threw open the door and stepped in._

_  
"I've come, Ryuuko," he said shortly._

_  
Slowly ruby eyes turned from where they were gazing out the window to look at him. There was a long silence, in which the two exchanged a glance. Then one of the attendants came in, gasping for breath and bowing profusely._

_  
"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry, he just pushed through and –"_

_  
"It's fine." Ryuuko's voice was as warm as ever, but there was a distance, a sadness to it that stabbed Shirogane painfully. "Please excuse yourselves."_

_  
They looked bewildered, but followed his request and left, shutting the door firmly. There was another long silence before Ryuuko said in a quiet, choked voice, "Thank you for coming so quickly, Shirogane."_

_  
"You know all you have to say is 'come' and I'll be here as soon as possible." Shirogane crossed the room to stand in front of Ryuuko. There, he knelt down, looking up at the king. The young, handsome face looked absolutely tortured. Shirogane whispered, "I'm so sorry about her."_

_  
The spinel eyes closed painfully, and Shirogane saw his opposite king working to hold the tears back. The silver-haired king reached up, gripping Ryuuko's shoulder tightly, but comfortingly. At length, the younger said, trying to keep himself under control, "I knew it would happen… she knew it would happen… I knew the risks of it." A weak smile. "I guess that's why we were advised against it."_

_  
"Even so." Shirogane paused. "What about the baby?"_

_  
As he had hoped, Ryuuko smiled broadly through his tears. The young king called, and the door opened. In response to the bowing attendant, Ryuuko said warmly, "Send for Aine."_

_  
They left, and Shirogane felt his heart beating faster. Only a few minutes later, a young woman came in, carefully carrying a small bundle. She placed it into Ryuuko's arms as if it were a most precious, sacred jewel, then backed away into a far corner. Shirogane jolted to his feet, eyes wide, as Ryuuko carefully pulled the blankets back to reveal a small, slightly-squashed-looking round face._

_  
"Shirogane… this is Akira."_

_  
The newborn was asleep. Shirogane felt himself trembling with joy, with awe, as he gazed at the little miracle. The serene smile on Ryuuko's face, the likes of which Shirogane had never seen… he couldn't help but smile himself, feeling tears rise to his eyes._

_  
"Ryuuko, he's gorgeous."_

_  
"Thank you. You don't know how much your words mean to me."_

_  
He wanted to touch… there was something surreal about this tiny being. Ryuuko must have understood, because he asked, half-laughingly, "Would you like to hold him?"_

_  
He was so delicate, Shirogane was afraid he would break him, so he shook his head. But hesitatingly, he raised a hand to stroke the wisps of cloudlike hair settled on the prince's crown. His fingertips barely brushed the strands, which were silky and fine, that glimmered the colour of amber autumn fire._

_  
"Shirogane, you look almost as if you've never seen a baby in your life."_

_  
"Just… this boy… Akira, you said?"_

_  
"Akira. For he is the day that came after the night."_

_  
"Akira… is…"_

_  
The baby shifted and made a small noise, and slowly those eyes opened. Pure, brilliant, deep silver eyes were revealed. As he saw them, Shirogane felt a strong shock pass through him – he jerked back, but was unable to look away._

_  
"Shirogane…?"_

_  
Akira couldn't see him… but Shirogane could. His words left him in a strangled, awe-struck whisper, as he gazed deeply into what he saw in those stormy pools._

_  
"He is… most brilliant…"_

.oOOo.

"Is that… a village up ahead?"

"A town, actually." Shirogane let out a sigh, but followed it up with a smile. "We can eat and sleep properly tonight."

Akira looked at him inquisitively. "How long have you been doing this travelling thing, Shirogane?"

"Ten years."

"T-ten years?!"

"Ten years," Shirogane confirmed cheerfully.

"And it's always like this?! Walking for weeks at a time with no place to rest in between?"

"It's not usually like this. Usually there's only about a week's travel between places with inns. You just happened to be living in a place a bit far away. I'm supposing no one in your village ever really went to town then, did they?"

Akira shook his head. This would be a new experience then. "While we're there, why don't we see if we can't get a sword for you."

"A sword?"

"I see no harm in adding swordfighting to our lessons." Besides, Shirogane knew they couldn't keep eluding soldiers for long, especially when they were so far from the capital. He could fight well enough to defend both himself and Akira, but he always worried about what might happen if they got split up. Akira was managing his magic fine, but not well enough to be able to fight any enemies off. Even without good sword training, a sword on its own was a better weapon than fists.

"You're really going to."

"Yes."

"Why go through so much trouble for me?"

"Because I'm your guardian."

Suspicion lit in Akira's eyes – Shirogane had seen it flare up every now and then. He knew he couldn't hide what he knew forever. But how could he know when Akira was ready to hear it? He was hoping that whatever memories the boy might still have would come out on their own first. Then it would be easier to explain. If Akira could remember even a few moments of Ryuuko, it would leave the gate wide open for explanation. Without it, though, Shirogane had no idea when the boy would believe him, and when the boy would be able to handle the truth.

"Can I ask where we're heading?" Akira asked after the silence had continued for a bit. As Shirogane glanced down at him, he added, "You've never told me. Do we have a destination, or are we just wandering?"

"We're heading for the royal palace."

He stopped – Shirogane followed suit, studying Akira's face carefully. Shock, surprise… but not even the faintest light of remembrance.

"Why the royal palace?"

He didn't know what might trigger memories. Did he lie again? Did he reveal a bit?

"Someone I know lives in the city."

Nothing to say Akira remembered anything. Shirogane bit back a sigh.

"How old are you?" The boy was eyeing him as he asked the question. "If you've been wandering for ten years… you must have been doing it since you were my age."

"Just how old do you think I am, Akira?"

A long, calculating pause. "Never mind, you're too old. You must be in your forties."

"Forties?!" He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "What makes you think that?"

Akira shrugged, and Shirogane fought back the urge to whack him a good one. Little brat. Now they were getting close to the town. Shirogane unfastened his cloak and threw it over Akira. The boy started, then asked as the elder was refastening it at his collar, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you seen. We need to avoid fights if at all possible. We're going to eat, rest the night, and restock, then get out. Keep your hood on."

"And that's not suspicious."

"You sunburn easily. That's the story. Stick to it."

"They'll catch on."

"If you keep flushing red every time I look at you, they just might believe it." The boy jumped, then pulled the hood low over his face, cheeks growing darker. It was cute. Shirogane tried to bite back a smile. "Let's go."

Once in the town, it was hard to keep Akira moving. The boy wanted to stop and look. Shirogane could hardly blame him – he had grown up in rather poor conditions after all – but he was anxious. The sun was dipping low in the sky, and they had a lot they had to do before they checked into the inn. His intentions were to restock, then find a sword, and then find an inn, but he had to relent when Akira stopped in front of a garment shop.

"You could use some new clothes," Shirogane said after a few moments. Akira jumped.

"No, I'm fine."

"You've only got those ones."

"You don't need to –"

"I have the money. Besides, if you stay in those we'll look too much at odds."

He could afford the boy some luxury. He let Akira pick out some clothes, adding a few of his own choices, before he paid and hurried the boy out.

"Hey, don't act like it's my fault. You wanted to buy me clothes."

"I'm sorry. Let's hurry and get you a sword. We'll have to restock in the morning."

"Why are we in such a rush?"

"Because they'll be out after sundown."

Akira blinked. " 'They'?"

"More soldiers. They usually occupy towns nearer the border like this. So we need to find a place to stay and be there before the sun sets. Step quick."

Akira couldn't argue with that. Stopping at the blacksmith's, Shirogane scanned the street. Good… an inn not too far away. He pushed Akira inside, then stepped to the counter. The blacksmith was out from the back in just a few moments. There was a pause in which he was closely observed before the man asked, "You're not from the West, are you?"

Shirogane reminded himself again to do something about his black clothes. "No."

"Good. How can I help you, then?" rumbled the blacksmith.

"I'm looking for a sword for my nephew," Shirogane said, giving the boy a look that said to just watch and keep quiet. "It's his first time holding one, but I want it to be something he can use on after training."

"All right… a light one, then. I've a few. Shall I bring them?"

"If you would."

The burly man disappeared into the back of the store and emerged a few minutes later carrying four swords. Shirogane picked them up one-by-one and slid them out of their sheaths, examining them. He was impressed… they were very good build, perfect for Akira.

"Akira, I'll let you choose."

"Me?"

"Just hold each one. You'll know which one is best."

"You've a sharp uncle." The smith eyed Shirogane for a moment. "You obviously know a lot. You a soldier?"

Akira stopped in the midst of weighing a sword in his hands, stormy eyes glancing to Shirogane. The elder felt a nostalgic shudder pass through him… that electricity that Akira's eyes sent through him.

"I was trained in the sword. Never went to battle, though."

"I see."

The boy continued looking at him for a moment, and, yet again, Shirogane wondered if Akira was just playing along. There was something in his glance that said he didn't like Shirogane's acting. But after a moment, Akira said, "I like this one."

Shirogane took it and looked at it carefully again. It was a good one, probably the one he would have chosen. "We'll take it."

"Good choice."

They paid, and again Shirogane hurried Akira down the street. The sun had dropped perilously low in that short amount of time, and his nerves were grating. He tugged down Akira's hood as they passed a couple of soldiers just a few doors down from the inn. The black-armoured men said nothing as they drew level, and Shirogane thought they were clear, but then suddenly a rough voice came:

"Hey, you two."

They froze – Shirogane felt Akira tense. He looked back as one of the soldiers backtracked, looking at him closely.

"You look familiar."

Shirogane maintained a level, cold look, not responding. The soldier glared back, then said, "Who you got there, pretty man?"

A large rough hand seized Akira's shoulder, whirling him around. Shirogane saw those grey eyes flash, widened in fear and surprise – he grabbed Akira and quickly turned him back before the soldier could get a close look, saying icily, "My nephew is very sick, thank you. If you wouldn't mind, we'd like to get to our room. He's had a long day and needs rest."

There was a tense silence before the soldier spat and left. Shirogane remained watching them until they disappeared around the corner. Then he ushered Akira on, hissing, "Quickly now."

Inside, he paid for the room and asked the food be brought up. They half-ran up the stairs into the room, where they both let out a sigh of relief as Shirogane locked the door.

"Thank you," Akira said shakily.

"Thank you, for keeping quiet." Shirogane collapsed into a chair, hand over his eyes. "It seems word of you hasn't been passed around… thank god."

Akira looked like he wanted to say something, but he waited for a few minutes before he did speak. "You haven't told me why soldiers are looking for me."

"It's not that soldiers are looking for you. It's that you'll be killed if you're seen."

"That's close enough. Tell me what's going on."

"There's no time for it, Akira."

"We have all night."

"Oh, you are a coy one."

The boy flushed brilliant red. "Quit twisting whatever I say into what you want it to be!"

Shirogane merely smiled, getting up to answer the door for their food.


	5. Questions

_This is going to be a looooong semester. -.-' That's all I've to say. -throws out any idea of having inspiration come flying back-  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Questions**

Shirogane was hoping Akira would drop the subject and sense that he didn't want to talk about it, but late that night, just as he was drifting off to sleep, Akira's voice came to him.

"Shirogane?"

"Why am I being hunted?"

"You're not being hunted."

"Actively or not, if someone's trying to kill me I'm being hunted, and I would appreciate knowing why."

"It's a long story –"

"You've said that already."

"- and you're not ready to hear it."

A long silence. "What do you mean, I'm not ready?"

"You're just not."

"Give me a real reason."

"You give me one."

Another long, tense silence. Then Akira said, "You can have the bed. I can sleep on the floor."

"No, you sleep there. You've never really slept in a bed before."

"You should sleep here."

"Are you offering to let me sleep there with you?"

"Who would do that?!" Akira demanded, but even in the fading moonlight Shirogane could see the boy turning red. Akira flipped over, pulling a pillow over his head, and Shirogane merely laughed to himself. It was fun… he honestly hadn't thought Akira would be so flappable. Though… he mellowed himself. He couldn't do it all the time. It was only fun because the boy had no idea.

That...and...

"Akira?"

"Hm?" came the grunt from under the pillow.

"That necklace…"

The boy slowly raised his head. Shirogane hadn't brought it up yet, but he had looked several times at the tight-bound charm around the boy's throat. It hadn't caught his attention at first – it had seemed so innocent – but he began to suspect.

"Where did you get it from?"

"My parents gave it to me." The boy raised a hand to touch it. "My dad made it for me… when he gave it to me he said I should never take it off, and I never have. Why?"

A prickle went down Shirogane's spine. "When did he give it to you?"

"When I was about ten, I think." Akira was tracing the stone set right in the middle. "I didn't understand why I couldn't take it off… but… watching him make it for me… I don't really want to. Especially now."

"You're a good boy."

He heard the uncomfortable shift, and chose to remain silent, instead settling back down and making himself comfortable in his chair. He was just beginning to doze off when Akira spoke again.

"Shirogane?"

"Hm?" he responded, feeling slightly grumpy at the continual waking.

"Um… will you… come over here?"

"I… I feel lonely, all by myself over here."

Shirogane debated with himself. When Akira was restored to the throne, he was going to have to sleep alone, until he was married at least, so it would be best to wean him off that continual presence. But considering it was still fairly early and Akira was obviously feeling very displaced, the elder supposed he could spare himself. The only question was...

"Shirogane?"

Once or twice wouldn't hurt… though his heart skipped a bit at the thought. "All right. Do you want me in the bed?"

"So long as you don't do anything to me."

Shirogane pushed himself up out of his chair and crossed the room. Pulling back the sheets and climbing into the bed, he settled himself as far as he could from Akira.

"Better?"

"Yes." The boy's voice was coloured with embarrassment… probably that he had made such a request.

"Then goodnight, Akira."

"Goodnight, Shirogane."

He couldn't have been asleep for too long before he heard a large bang! outside their window, followed by screams. He sat up straight, growling, just as Akira jerked awake.

"Shirogane?"

"Looks like those soldiers are causing problems again." Shirogane rubbed his temples. "They've probably been sent to push the borders in."

"Borders?"

Shirogane had to help, but he had to remain at Akira's side. He wasn't willing to take the boy with him into battle. He hesitated, but at the next large noise, Akira asked, "Can't we help?"

"You can't."

"But –"

Hissing, Shirogane climbed out of the bed, pulling on his cloak and removing his sword from his pack.

"Shirogane –"

"You stay here. Keep the door locked, and don't let yourself out or anyone else in until I get back. Understand?"

"But –"

Shirogane turned his head, glaring, and snarled, "Stay here."

Akira froze up, eyes wide in shock and fear. Shirogane went out, locking the door before he hurried down the stairs and out into the street. Just as he had thought, throngs of the black soldiers were rampant in the streets. As he walked calmly close to a band of them, he heard one raise the shout:

"Claim this area in the name of King Homurabi!"

He moved swiftly towards them – they hardly had time to draw their weapons before each hit the ground, never to rise again. He flicked his sword lazily as others came towards him. They all eyed him, then one said, "A resister, eh?"

"Perhaps so. I just don't like hearing that disgusting name glorified."

"You –"

"Do you think you can take me on, after watching me go through them?"

A nervous shift in the ranks, but they all drew their weapons. Shirogane raised a hand.

"_Dae'vyth ikei, Duivein_!"

A rush of ice surrounded them, and with a flick of his wrist it set upon the soldiers, slicing them to ribbons. Their screams hardly perplexed Shirogane, who dispelled the storm as the last one died. He had to clear them all out… where there others? He was answered with a shrill scream down the street, and he dashed that way, readying his blade. He cut down maybe five there, rushed down further to where others were fighting and helped with another score, then backtracked. His mind was in a whirl… he had to get back to Akira, if it was all over. If they found Akira, there would be more trouble.

It had been too much to hope… he ran faster as he saw people fleeing their inn. Akira was still in there… would he still be safe? Shirogane viciously slashed and stabbed at the soldiers in the lobby before rushing to their room. The door hung out into the hallway, angled on its hinges. The doorknob had been smashed off.

"Akira!"

He burst into the room, magic on his tongue, but he stopped – Akira was slumped over on the bed, clutching a bleeding shoulder and breathing hard, but the blade of the sword he held was stained crimson. A black-armoured soldier was dead on the floor.

"You're late," Akira gasped. His sword slid to the ground as he curled up tightly on the sheets, biting back the pain.

Shirogane almost fell to his knees in relief. "You're safe."

"Hurt."

"Can you wait while I clear out the last few from the inn? I think the ones in here are the last."

"Hurry…"

There were only five more. The others had fled town. Shirogane irritatedly brushed off thanks after the town had been prowled for any stragglers and hurried back to his room. He passed the soldier's body, incinerating it as he did, and went to Akira. He gently touched the boy, trying to get him to open up.

"Let me see, Akira."

"It hurts…"

"I know it does, that's why you need to let me see."

"Sir?" came a hesitant voice from the doorway. Shirogane glanced icily over his shoulder at the landlady. She jumped a bit at his glare, but said, "If you want, there's another free room just down the hall –"

"Thank you. I'll head down there in a moment."

Taking the cue, she left, pushing the shattered door shut. Shirogane turned back to Akira, trying to work him out of his curl. "Show me, Akira."

"It hurts…" It was a strangled whisper.

"It's your first battle wound, isn't it? This one is probably one of the worst. Here, open up. I can fix it if you'll show me."

When Akira still refused, Shirogane sighed. He worked his hand down into Akira's defensive curl, onto the boy's stomach, and stroked it gently. At his touch, Akira jumped and uncurled – he seized Akira's arms and pulled them over his head, pushing his legs down from his chest and pinning them to the bed with one knee. The boy let out a sharp cry of pain, trembling as Shirogane traced the wound with his fingers.

"That's not too bad. Here." He peeled Akira's shirt away from his shoulder, then arranged his fingertips around the tear carefully and said lightly, softly, "Iyar."

Akira screamed, trying to twist away as the healing began, but Shirogane kept him pinned in place until the light died down. As the bluish glow faded away, it left Akira's skin whole. Shirogane released the boy, who re-curled up, shaking.

"It's a bit painful, but with some rest you'll feel better. Go to sleep now."

Akira certainly wouldn't be in the mood to argue with that, and as expected, the boy merely slipped off into sleep. Shirogane hefted him into his arms, carrying him out and down the hall to the room where the door was left open. There, he carefully lay the boy down. Akira's face was dusted with sweat, heavily flushed from the intense amount of pain he had gone through. Gently, Shirogane stroked the beads of perspiration away, brushing the auburn bangs out of his eyes.

They had to get as far from the borders as possible.


	6. Insistence

**Chapter Five - Insistence**

"_Shirogane."_

_  
"Ryuuko."_

_  
The two embraced, kissing each other ceremonially on the cheek. Ryuuko held on for a bit longer in the hug, though, and Shirogane allowed it for a few extra moments before he pulled back, examining Ryuuko's face. Dark circles were becoming apparent under the ruby eyes._

_  
"It looks like you need some sleep."_

_  
"I'm trying." A weary, but pure smile. "He's quite the little monster when he wants to be."_

_  
"Akira?"_

_  
The two began walking down the hall, the rustling of their clothes echoing. Ryuuko looked faint, so Shirogane kept his arm around the younger king's shoulders to support him._

_  
"How is the treasure?" Shirogane inquired._

_  
"He's growing beautifully. Nine months old now." Another weak smile. "He's probably screaming his head off at the moment."_

_  
"Why?"_

_  
"He hates being away from me." _

_  
"Even just for this short amount of time?"_

_  
"Yes. Since he was weaned a couple months ago I've tried to spend as much time with him as possible… I take him to meetings, too."_

_  
"You're a daring one, Ryuuko."_

_  
"The Court is very understanding, and they think it's rather a good idea to begin Akira in the court at such a young age. However, he's more interested in being a terror than a prince at the moment."_

_  
The idea of the Court wanting Akira at the meetings was a bit worrying, but nevertheless Shirogane smiled. "I think you're amazing, taking on such enormous responsibility. Most other parents I know in your situation would have him with a caretaker around the clock."_

_  
"I don't want that." Ryuuko's voice was a rough whisper._

_  
"And that's what makes you so amazing."_

_  
A bit of a silence as they rounded the corner. Then, Ryuuko said, "I called you because of Akira, Shirogane."_

"_Yes?"_

_  
"It's time for me to pick his guardian."_

_  
"Ah, that's right. So, who did you have in mind?"_

_  
Another bit of silence before Ryuuko looked up at him with a broad smile. _

~.oOOo.~

Akira grumbled. Shirogane sighed, then hefted the boy up and slung him over his shoulder, ignoring Akira's startled yelps. He carried Akira that way down the stairs and out of the inn, almost all the way down the street before the boy said, "Put me down!"

"My pleasure." He unceremoniously dropped Akira, who hit the ground with another sharp yelp. As those deep silver eyes glared at him, Shirogane glared back and said, "You don't seem to have the slightest interest in your own safety, so I hope you'll forgive me when I actively try to get you to care."

"I do care, just not this early in the morning."

"Even after you were hurt last night?"

A long, standoffish silence. Then Shirogane proffered his hand.

"We need to hurry out of here. We're far too close to the border for you to be safe."

"Fine."

Akira took Shirogane's hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. The boy trailed him to the market, where Shirogane restocked in record time, slung Akira's pack over his head, and then ushered him off, out of the town. Once on the road, he took the fork heading east, pulling Akira along.

"Shirogane…"

"Hm?"

"I know we're in a rush, but you don't have to look so panicked."

"Oh… sorry." He dropped his furrowed brow and smiled. "I'm just worried about you, is all."

A suspicious look. "You seem a little too uptight about this whole guardian business."

"I apologize. It's just… you're important to me. Being your guardian is important to me."

"… Why?"

~.oOOo.~

_"Shirogane?!"_

_  
"That's right," Ryuuko replied calmly. _

_  
Shirogane wasn't sure what to do. He knew that the Court would take issue with his nomination. He settled for playing with the nine-month-old prince whom was snuggled in his arms. Akira didn't seem to mind being held by someone that could be considered a complete stranger, so long as his father was within reach. The baby seemed very fascinated with Shirogane's long silver hair, and was grasping for it, giggling when he could give it a mighty pull. It hurt, but the king couldn't help but smile, nuzzling the baby's forehead. _

_  
"He's not from our kingdom, Your Majesty."_

_  
"I think I've been well aware of that for quite some time," was the response. "Although originally there were no kingdoms, if you'll remember your history."_

_  
There was a wave of uncomfortable shifts through the Court Shirogane caught out of the corner of his eye._

_  
"Your Majesty, we're just not sure… do you really want to entrust the welfare of Prince Akira to a man that lives so far away?"_

_  
"Shirogane," came Ryuuko's cutting voice, "is my dearest friend. I trust him more than anyone. Isn't that enough reason for you to trust him too?"_

_  
Another long silence before a flood of muttering broke through. It continued for awhile, and Ryuuko stood patiently. It was difficult for Shirogane to stay still… he wanted this. The thrill, the gratitude, the joy that had rushed him when Ryuuko had told him, "You"… he didn't want to lose those. He bent his head and pressed his lips to the tiny, soft head as Akira cooed and gurgled a bit, tiny hands reaching up to brush his chin._

_  
"We will discuss it, Your Majesty. Truthfully, the guardian should be your younger brother Shisui, should it not?"_

_  
"I have chosen," was the slightly cold, firm reply._

_  
"We will discuss it."_

_  
Ryuuko bowed his head, then turned and swept out of the court. Shirogane bowed his head as well before he followed his friend briskly, still carrying Akira. Ryuuko didn't look back as he went down the hallways. Akira was now whimpering, hands reaching out for his father. Shirogane held him tightly until they reached the king's chambers. Ryuuko didn't hold the door, giving Shirogane a bit of trouble, but he managed to balance the infant prince enough to get into the room._

_  
Ryuuko was at the window, slumped over the sill – panicked, Shirogane ran across the room._

_  
"Ryuuko!"_

_  
The king's shoulders were shaking, he saw as he came close, hands clenched on the stone. Shirogane stopped, holding Akira, bouncing the baby to stop his crying. He wanted to touch Ryuuko, hold him, comfort him, but Akira was more important, so he merely stood hesitantly nearby, trying to soothe the child. Akira still whimpered for a few minutes, but then quieted, deep eyes looking around the room._

_  
"Ryuuko," Shirogane said quietly at length, "if it's going to save you a lot of trouble, I'm fine with letting Shisui be his guardian."_

_  
"No," Ryuuko snapped, and Shirogane jumped at the uncharacteristic fierceness in the younger king's voice. He still didn't move, though, still crying or trying to keep himself from crying. "It must be you."_

_  
"Ryuuko –"_

_  
"I love Shisui dearly but I want you as Akira's guardian." Slowly Ryuuko raised his head now, turning it just enough to give Shirogane a glimpse of ruby, lined with crystal tears. "I will fight and argue with them as long as necessary."_

_  
Shirogane shook his head. "Don't."_

_  
"It's just because… I hate it so much. It's not fair to you… you've done nothing to deserve their scorn."_

_  
Slowly the younger king stood now, wobbily, and crossed the room. He took Akira from Shirogane, holding his son close. As he nuzzled the baby, he whispered fiercely, "I've gone against their wishes before and I can do it again."_

_  
"That is why you mustn't this time!" Shirogane said firmly. "You are the king, but you mustn't make an enemy of your Court. That would be a mistake."_

_  
Ryuuko looked away for a few moments, and the elder king saw the father's grip tighten on his son, who was gurgling happily in his father's arms. Then the ruby eyes turned back, though they were downcast, as if he was ashamed of himself._

_  
"It must be you, Shirogane."_

_  
"Is there any good reason why it must be me?"_

_  
"Because you're the only person in the world I trust my son with." Ryuuko's voice was a whisper now. "You are the only one in the world capable of loving him as much as I do."_

~.oOOo.~

"… Your safety was important to your parents, and you are important to me. There's two reasons why I take it so seriously."

"No, that's just one."

"Tell me why I'm so important to you. Otherwise, it doesn't count as a reason."

Shirogane stopped and looked hard at him. Akira glared back, grey eyes sparking. At length, Shirogane turned and began walking again.

"That's what I thought," he heard Akira mutter.

Shirogane shook his head to himself. It wasn't anything Akira would understand… not yet. He said, "Step quick. We're going to review the History, the Songs, and the Seasons today. Recite them to me."

He wouldn't be ready for awhile.


	7. Message

_... And then I was sick! :Db I was really busy last week writing papers and getting ready for midterms so I didn't update, but now I'm sick and not doing anything so I have no excuse! Update!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Six - Message**

"- and as thus, the world was cleft in half, broken in two, forever from then destined to be one, but separate, unable to rejoin into the paradise it had once been. And the godly rulers wept for their separation, but nevertheless, were one, but separate, just as their world had become."

"Very good."

Akira was gasping for breath, wearily tracing on his toes around Shirogane, sword held in trembling hands. Shirogane smiled… the boy was an excellent masterpiece. Ryuuko would have been proud to see him now.

"Don't leave any openings for me."

"I can't match you and recite the entire History at the same time!"

"You just did. Keep matching me."

"But –"

Shirogane lunged forward , blade screeching against Akira's. The boy, startled, lost his balance and fell backwards. He barely managed to catch himself, slamming hard into the ground up against Shirogane. There was a moment of stalemate, Akira's teeth gritted, snarling in Shirogane's face, but the elder smiled lightly and with a twist of his wrist the prince's blade went flying. It landed point-down in the withered grass, and with a hard shove with his elbow in the kickback, Akira too hit the ground. He was breathing hard, sweat streaming into his eyes, as Shirogane lightly pricked Akira's chin with the very tip of his sword.

"I win."

Those deep, stormy eyes crackled angrily. Shirogane lowered his sword with a smile.

"You're plenty strong, Akira. But you have no stamina at all. That's why I keep winning. If we can improve your stamina, you might just win."

"Is that why… you've been… having me recite… those classics… while we fight…?"

"That would help. The quickest way would be to put you through a bit more strenuous, drawn out exercise for long periods of time, but we can't always do that." Shirogane frowned, tracing his chin with a finger. "If we could find an area to stay for even just a few days with no chance of a threat, I could work wonders with you."

"Is… magic and the sword… all that… you have left… to teach me…?"

"Oh no, my dear boy, there is much that you need to be taught, and even if we take the long way to the capital it won't be enough time. These are things that most scholars spend their entire adolescence and even into adulthood studying. You're picking it up quickly, but very late. Though…" He held out his hand, helping the gasping Akira to his feet. "You are brilliant enough to have things very well memorized after only a couple times through. That is graciously cutting down on the time we need to spend on the classics, leaving more time for other things."

"Why do I need to know all of this?" Akira wheezed, finally getting his air back.

"They're things you should know."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was well-educated, just as you deserve to be. You have far too much potential to be stuck as a villager all your life, Akira."

A faint blush painted across his cheeks… a tickle of pride from the compliment, maybe? Shirogane patted the boy on the head.

"You're doing very well with everything I teach you. I'm very proud of you."

Akira didn't say anything, but his head leaned ever so slightly into Shirogane's touch. The elder smiled, sheathing his sword and moving over to where they had left their things outside the ring of battle.

"All right. We need to keep moving now."

"How far do we need to go before we can slow down?" Akira asked, packing his own things up.

"We're getting there. We just need to keep going." Shirogane peered into his pack. They were running a bit low on food. "We should come across a village soon… perhaps if we offer some services to them they'll provide us enough food to get to the next town."

"All right."

Silence followed them their first little while on the road. Shirogane didn't mind, as Akira was still likely to be very tired, so he was surprised when Akira spoke up much earlier than he thought the boy would.

"Is magic a different language?"

"You're very sharp. Yes, magic is the ancient language. Our language today has evolved down from it, but it has changed so much that there is little power in normal words anymore."

"Are there any common words that are the same?"

"Nigh none. Sometimes names are taken from the ancient language, like mine and yours."

"Mine?"

"Your name is a stylized, colloquial take on a Raic word. A'qi means 'day' in Raic. Colloquially, you say it 'Aki'."

"Akira…?"

"I believe your parents took a'qi and combined it with a rha, which is the general root for 'long'. Your name then stylizes to Akira, which would mean 'Long Day'."

"Why name me that?"

"In ancient names, there's usually a combination of a description and a wish. In your name, I would read it to mean that to your parents, you were something bright and uplifting, just as the day is brilliant and bright. I also believe that they wish you to live a long, happy life… thus long. Long Day."

"Your name… is that Raic too?"

"Yes. Mine is rather unusual for a Raic name, however."

"How so?"

"My name is either a sentence or a normal Raic name. I've never been told which."

"It can be read sh'io a'ne, which would mean 'White Ice', but it can also be read si' hroa ne."

"Which means…?"

Shirogane looked back with a weak smile. "That would likely mean, 'You are distant'."

Akira raised an eyebrow, looking mildly concerned, but Shirogane laughed it off.

"I'm sure it's not the second. 'White Ice' seems to be what was meant."

"Then your description would be 'white', I assume. The wish?"

"To be hard and cold as ice."

He said it with a mix of disgust and torment. Akira didn't press the subject.

~.oOOo.~

"Here."

"What about here?"

Shirogane nodded towards the river that was singing past. "We'll stop here for the day."

"You said we needed to get far from the borders."

It had been a few days since their last sword-training stop. "We're far enough we can rest for a day. You're getting worn out, and it's no good to have you tired when I'm trying to teach you. Besides, you want to get clean. I can tell."

Akira was looking at the river as if it was one of the most amazing things in the world. Shirogane couldn't help but feel a bit bad – Akira had been very clean when he had stumbled across him, and he could tell the boy was one that wanted to stay well-groomed. It was difficult on the road, and he hadn't mastered enough of his water elements to be able to conjure enough water to wash. Shirogane refused to give him more than necessary as means to spur him to practice and learn.

"Go on ahead. I'll keep watch here."

Akira eyed him. "Keep watch on what?"

"Now now, don't try and make me look bad," Shirogane said airily. "Just go on."

Slowly, Akira shrugged off his pack and pulled off his shirt, dropping them down beside the one tree that marred the road. Shirogane sat down, leaning back into the shade the leaves graciously provided as Akira went down to the riverbank. He kept a sharp eye on the boy to make sure he didn't get into trouble or try to flee. He wasn't so much afraid of the latter as he was the former… the boy's very existence seemed like it was meant to draw attention.

Not that it was always a bad thing. It would be good when he was back where he needed to be. Shirogane let out a sigh, then looked over Akira's body critically for a moment as the boy continued stripping down. Pure, unmarred skin… and he wondered.

He turned his head back to the road as Akira dove into the river, blue eyes lazily scanning the horizon. It was good to rest… he needed some too.

There was someone approaching. He got to his feet, raising a hand and whispering a few words. He was tense, ready to strike, but as the pied horse galloped closer he relaxed.

"Hae, ystavae!" he called.

"Hae, ystavae!" was the response. The horse was reined in front of him, and the Eastern messenger held out a scroll. "You are quite a pain to track."

"I apologize. You know I need to keep moving." Shirogane took the scroll. "What is this?"

"His Majesty has sent it for you. I believe he wishes you to return to the palace immediately."

Shirogane slowly opened the scroll, eyes scanning the neat, small writing. "Tell him I will come as quickly as I can."

"Will do. Hail." The messenger saluted him before wheeling the horse and leaving in the direction he had come from. Shirogane waited a few moments before dropping the spell. Turning, he was startled by Akira right behind him.

"What was that?" the boy asked, shivering.

"A message for me."

Akira's eyes narrowed. "I want to see it."

"You're very wet," Shirogane replied lightly. "You'll smudge the writing. When you're dry, perhaps I'll let you look at it, though I'll warn you now it's nothing you'll understand."

"Are you going to bathe?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Just go to it," Akira grumbled, giving him a slight shove.

"All right, all right." He untied his hair, letting it fall out behind him, then unfastened his shirt. He dropped that down beside his things. "Stay on the side of the tree facing the river. We can't let anyone see you."

"Fine…"

The boy's voice was slightly strangled… he must have seen them. Shirogane sighed, descending the gentle slope to the riverbank. The water was cool and refreshing – it felt amazing as it rippled through his hair. But he had been dreading it… he knew Akira would ask questions. Pulling his wet, heavy hair over one shoulder, he twisted slightly to look at the reflection of his back in the water.

The dark, ugly slashes down his shoulders to the small of his back were still very vivid.

As he emerged from the river and approached Akira, he saw there was something pained in those grey eyes. He shook out his hair, pulling it into a very loose braid in order to keep it off the ground. As he sat down beside the boy, Akira asked in a trembling voice:

"Shirogane… those scars…?"

He remained silent as he worked his hair, trying to decide what would be best to say. He hadn't wanted to show these, but Akira would have seen them at some point. Probably better earlier than later.

"They're from the king."

"This… this king? King Shisui…?"

"No. The other one." He didn't hold the bitterness back. "King Homurabi did this to me."

He felt a soft, hesitant touch run down them. "Homurabi…? That one…?"

"Yes. The one whose soldiers are trying to kill you." Shirogane looked at Akira. "He wants me dead, too."


	8. Darling

**Chapter Seven - Darling**

"Wait, Shirogane!"

"Hurry up."

"Answer me!"

"We still have a long way to go."

"Shirogane!"

He stopped – Akira ran into him, rebounding and hitting the ground. Slowly, Shirogane turned a head to glance down at his charge. Those eyes were flaring, full of curiosity. They clearly said that Akira would not stop his pestering until he got his answer.

"What?" Shirogane asked.

"How did you get those scars from Homurabi?"

"Is it that hard to tell?"

"Why would he want you dead? How did you survive something like that?"

"Akira, I don't have time to answers those questions. Please, just come quietly."

"No. I want to know. Don't I have that right, since we're travelling together?"

"Just because we're travelling together does not mean I need to tell you about a couple of old scars."

"How did you get them?"

Shirogane bent over and grabbed Akira's shoulder, hauling him to his feet. "We need to keep going."

"Shirogane, tell me."

The elder was about to reprimand him again, but Akira said quietly, "Please," and looking into those silvered eyes, Shirogane couldn't say no again.

"Will you keep walking as I tell you?"

"Yes."

Shirogane turned and resumed his pace. Akira bounded to his side, pressing close, as if to put pressure on Shirogane to keep his word. He thought for awhile, long and hard, and then said, "I've always been a very powerful spellcaster, even since I was a baby. I guess there was prophecy that I would be the one strong enough to become a king. Homurabi caught word and came in order to kill me. He slashed me down the back and left me for dead."

He could feel Akira trembling. The boy was so soft-hearted. Shirogane wanted to put his arm around those shoulder and pull him close.

"I survived, as you can see, though my powers are significantly impaired now. It took a lot of energy and a lot of luck in order for me to survive. Even now, I am not fully healed. Even now, my body is trying to repair those wounds."

Akira let out a small noise.

"So, I keep moving on two accounts. One is so that Homurabi won't find me again. I do not wish to die."

"And the second...?"

"That is in order to remain loyal to the one who saved me from death. He is a powerful figure in the royal court, and he has asked me to prevent Homurabi's advances into this kingdom."

"Was that letter from him?"

"Yes. He has asked me to return to the court."

"You're taking me with you?"

"Of course. You're my charge."

"But... he just wanted you."

"And I want you to come. Whether or not he likes it, I'm not going to just abandon you somewhere."

Akira fell silent, eyes downcast. All of a sudden, the urge overwhelmed Shirogane. He stopped and roughly pulled the boy into a tight hug. Akira let out a surprised yelp and pushed lightly against the elder.

"Shirogane -"

"I'm sorry." This was all he had wanted to do at that first blessed sighting... hold Akira close, to reassure himself, to comfort himself. "Let me do this just for another minute."

"O-okay..."

He felt Akira's hands slide up around his back, holding him. His fingertips were digging into Shirogane's back, down into the long slashes. Shirogane roughly swallowed, trying to keep back his tears. He didn't want to lie to Akira... he didn't want to hide all of this from him. But so long as he didn't remember anything, it was all Shirogane could do. There were so many things he wouldn't be able to handle.

_Ryuuko,_ he prayed, _please forgive me. If it's your wish that I atone for the sins I've committed, I will follow you into death. But please... please hold your judgement until I bring your son safely home. Then, I will do anything to suffer for my lies._

As he finished that prayer, he slowly released Akira and straightened up with a smile. "Sorry about that, Akira. Here, we can keep going."

"Shirogane."

"Hm?"

"Will you... hold me again?"

He blinked. Akira turned his head at the hesitation.

"No, sorry. Yes, let's keep going."

Shirogane swept him up in another tight hug – Akira yelped again, but then gripped at him tightly, rubbing his face into Shirogane's chest. The elder felt his eyes soften. He understood... he stroked Akira's soft auburn hair.

"I will do this any time you want, Akira."

Those fingertips twisted into his clothes, as if begging him to never let go. He rested his chin on that ruffled head. This was fine... he wished he could stay like this forever.

~.oOOo.~

_"Shisui, it's good to see you again."_

_  
"Same to you, Shirogane." The younger kissed the other lightly on the cheek with a smile. "Though it's unfortunate it has to be under these circumstances."_

_  
"Indeed." Shirogane straightened up, icy gaze turning back to Ryuuko, who stood nearby with Akira in his arms. The young king's ruby eyes were distant, glazed. "Especially for your brother's sake."_

_  
"Ryuuko," Shisui said softly, going to his elder brother. Ryuuko bent his head to kiss Shisui, but then withdrew again. The younger one touched Akira's face with gentle fingertips. The baby made a gurgling noise. "And this must be my darling nephew Akira. It's such a pity it took until now for me to be able to come visit, and I apologize for that, Ryuuko. I hope I have not offended you with it." No response. "What does he look like, Shirogane?"_

_  
"Just like your brother. Except, he has Eira's colouring: beautiful grey eyes and auburn hair like fire."_

_  
Shisui's smile widened. "He is beautiful, Ryuuko."_

_  
"Mm," was the sole noise the king issued._

_  
"Ryuuko, all I have to do is say I wish for Shirogane to be his guardian. I wish for Shirogane to take that role as well. There's no need to be so upset."_

_  
"I'm upset because I know they will continue to give Shirogane a difficult time." Ryuuko bent his head to kiss his son. "And I don't wish for Shirogane to suffer because of them."_

_  
"How do you know that, Ryuuko?"_

_  
"Ryuuko, it's fine," Shirogane cut in quietly. "I cannot expect everyone to think well of me." He went to Ryuuko, carefully taking Akira from him. Ryuuko hesitatingly let him go, eyes watching glazedly as Shirogane bounced the now one-year-old in his arms. "But I can be his guardian now, just as you wished. Surely that is enough."_

_  
"Shirogane." Ryuuko's quiet voice was strained. "I am afraid of what they may do to Akira. If... if something bad were to happen, could I send Akira... to be with you?"_

_  
"Of course." He said it without a second of hesitation. "Akira will always be welcome with me, just as you and Shisui are."_

_  
A weak, trembling smile finally traced its way across Ryuuko's mouth. "Thank you."_

_  
"Then," Shirogane said after a few moments of quiet, "we should finish signing the contract and then discuss what to do about these uprisings."_

_  
"Yes. Shisui, please sit down."_

_  
The king guided his younger brother to the small table, where they all took a seat. Shirogane balanced the baby prince in his lap as Ryuuko read the guardianship contract out loud for Shisui, who nodded as needed. Then, he put pen to it and signed before passing it to Shisui and finally to Shirogane. That taken care of, it was taken away to be shown to the court._

_  
"So, Shirogane," Ryuuko said now, regaining some colour, "these rebellions are mostly in your kingdom. What do you suggest to do?"_

_  
"They're rebelling because they feel the class system should be reworked. Though I wouldn't mind doing so, the fact is that if we rework it any further we might as well just dissolve it."_

_  
Ryuuko shook his head. "You are a fair ruler. What are they displeased with?"_

_  
"Who can say? Shisui, is there anything the church can do?"_

_  
"Not across this sphere, I'm afraid. It's too broad an area... too many people... for the church to do much." A weak smile. "Also, it seems the church is not as strong in your kingdom. If my influence there is weak, nothing can be done."_

_  
Akira squealed suddenly, gurgling, "Dada!" Ryuuko's ruby eyes turned to his son, and he smiled softly. Like that, he finally looked back to his normal self. When his father responded, "Hello, Akira," the young prince grinned and giggled. Shirogane bent his head to kiss the soft hair, feeling relieved that Ryuuko seemed to be okay._

_  
"Perhaps I should send Homurabi to restrain the uprisings," he mused._

_  
Both Shisui and Ryuuko tensed considerably at the mention of that name. Shirogane raised his head slightly as Akira continued gurgling and babbling away._

_  
"Hm?"_

_  
"Homurabi?" Shisui asked. "He's still the general?"_

_  
"I've had no reason to demote him."_

_  
"Shirogane," Ryuuko said, sounding slightly faint now, "he's given you plenty of reason to be wary."_

_  
"Perhaps so, but there is no denying he's my best soldier."_

_  
A long pause. "If you're going to send him then, Shirogane, please just be careful. That is all I'm saying."_

_  
"I will be. Don't worry."_

_  
Another long bit of silence, and then Akira looked up at him with those deep eyes and said, "Ne? Ne?" _

_  
"Hello, darling boy," Shirogane replied. The baby giggled, clapping his hands._

_  
Ryuuko smiled watching their interaction, and said, "It seems Akira is glad you are his guardian too, Shirogane."_

_  
He couldn't help but grin and bend his head to kiss the infant again. _

~.oOOo.~

It took another week or so, but finally Shirogane decided they were at a distance from the borders that could be considered safe. There, he stopped and began Akira on an intense training schedule in order to help improve his strength. The young man grumbled the first couple of days, but fell into the routine. After a week, Shirogane hurried them on so they wouldn't run out of food.

They had been a bit quiet during that time. Shirogane wasn't sure how to handle Akira's sudden lapse back into withdrawn silence. He supposed the boy must be feeling awkward, but he had hoped that since Akira had asked for a hug, he wouldn't feel so embarrassed about it. Or was there more to it? Perhaps he was just mulling over the tale of the scars running down his shoulders.

There was no denying he felt extremely guilty telling Akira lies, but what more could he say? There was no way Akira would believe the truth right now. Shirogane himself could hardly believe it sometimes. He tried his best to swallow his guilt, but it kept popping up. It was difficult to not look into those deep eyes and not feel those emotions stabbing at his throat.

He wanted to hold Akira again, close and tight, because that was the only time he really felt he could be forgiven.

It was very difficult to keep fighting back that urge as well. He was trailing behind the boy on the path, eyes caught on the soft swaying of Akira's lengthening hair. That gentle, fiery colour entranced him, and the light rippled across the strands in such a pattern that made it difficult to look away. There was something about it... something strangely attractive.

"Shirogane, there's a town just up there."

With a bit of a struggle, he raised his gaze to see the line of buildings nearing on the horizon. "Oh, good. We can stop for the night and get some food."

"Um..." Akira sounded a bit uncomfortable. "Are you sure it's a good idea to stop? Last time..."

"We should be fine this time. We're quite a distance from the border. If it'll comfort you, we can look around as we restock and if we see any threat, we'll continue on our way."

"All right."

Within the hour they had reached the entrance of the town. Once inside, Shirogane stopped at the edge of the market. Akira was again looking around, eyes flashing about, so the elder gave him the slightest, gentlest push.

"You can go ahead and look around if you want. Just stay within view."

And Akira was off. Shirogane paused to watch him go, eyes travelling over the lean, strong form. Akira carried himself regally, head held high and proud, as if he inherently knew that was how he was supposed to walk. Dressed in some of his newer, less-worn clothes, he was brilliant. It was easy to see how the heads turned to watch him as well. Shirogane felt his gaze sharpen, but he slowly turned back to the cart he had stopped at.

He caught up with Akira again halfway down the market road, and the boy accompanied him the rest of the way down.

"You seem popular," Shirogane said at length. Akira merely shrugged. "It's not a bad thing. I just noticed you tend to draw everyone's gaze."

"All I'm good for is looking at," was the bitter response after awhile. Shirogane raised an eyebrow, but didn't push any further. Akira had to have his own reason for saying such a thing.

"Is there anything you want?"

"A hot bath and a soft bed."

Shirogane allowed himself a chuckle. "Well, I haven't seen anything to discourage the granting of such a wish. Shall we find an inn?"

The wild happiness in those stormy eyes was enough reward for him. He ushered Akira down the street to a comfy-looking place, where they chose to lodge. Akira was first into the bath, and emerged quite awhile later, flushed but extremely happy, and ate his dinner quickly. Shirogane ended up handing his share over to Akira, smiling as he watched the boy wolf that down as well.

"You didn't have to," Akira said as he finished the plate.

"It's fine. You need to eat and get all your strength back. I worked you pretty hard."

"Yes you did."

"But, darling boy, I think you'll be amazed at how much stronger you are now."

Akira paused and looked at him oddly. Shirogane realized what he had said, but decided to pretend like he didn't. Unfortunately, Akira wouldn't let him forget.

"Shirogane."

"Hm?"

"Do you realize what you just called me?"

He feigned forgetfulness. "No. What did I call you?"

"You called me 'darling boy'. That's more than just a bit odd."

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry."

"That's not something one just casually says."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. I must be tired."

"Shirogane."

There was that tone again. Shirogane sighed. He was running out of stories. He might as well go with the truth on this one. "I called you that when you were a baby."

Shock now. "You'd met me before?"

"You were very little. I'm not surprised you don't remember me in the least."

"You knew my parents that far back?"

"You think they would ask someone they didn't know to be their son's guardian?"

Akira fully turned his gaze to pin Shirogane with flint daggers. "What were my parent's names, Shirogane?"

"Your father was Dara and your mother was Asane."

A blink, and he could see the boy was surprised he knew. Shirogane shook his head.

"You want me to tell you all these things about myself, and you won't believe me when I tell you? What is wrong with you?"

"You're just strange," Akira grumbled, looking away now. "I can't figure you out."

"If it bothers you that much that I called you 'darling boy' I won't do it again."

"Do it if you want."

He was flushing red again. The occasion had become more and more rare the more time they were together, but it still happened on a regular basis. Shirogane didn't think he had ever quite figured out exactly what made Akira go so red. It didn't ever seem to be one single common thing.

"Then I will."

"Just... not when we're around other people," was the quiet plea.

"All right. Fair enough."

They lapsed into silence, and Shirogane opened his mouth to call it a night when they heard a loud crash and scream outside down the street. They glanced at each other, and then Shirogane got to his feet, sweeping to the door. Before he could leave, though, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm coming too."

"You most definitely are not, Akira."

"But I-"

"They're looking for you, and you want to go running out into the street to hand yourself over to them?"

"We don't know if it's them!"

"Certainly all the more reason for you to be running out there, I suppose."

"Shirogane!"

"Stay here, Akira."

"Even if it is them, I can fight!"

"Stay."

And he left, knowing full well Akira would be behind him. He prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was that was causing the commotion outside. Though, when he did see the black-armoured soldiers swarming into the town, he hardly felt surprised. They had stopped for a week to train, after all. It wasn't odd that their lead would have been overtaken. All he could do was clear them out.


	9. Whole Truth

**Chapter Eight - Whole Truth**

The battles weren't difficult – these soldiers weren't very strong. The weakest ones had probably been sent forward merely in order to clear a path. That meant that the forces were moving in. It made his stomach turn, but there was nothing to be done about it. Getting Akira back to the palace was the most important thing right now, and it was all Shirogane could afford to focus on.

He swept into the first crowd, slashing through them in an elegant dance. Whirling to a stop, and with the snap of his fingers timed with a whisper, they burned away into the darkening air. He was about to pass on, but a loud, sharp cry sliced the air behind him, and turning, he saw Akira felling the last of another group. The boy straightened as the soldier fell, flicking his blade in imitation of Shirogane. They looked levelly at each other for a few moments.

Another few screams rose behind Shirogane. He twitched, then said, "If you get into trouble, call me, and I will come."

Akira nodded, and Shirogane whirled and took off running. Distantly, he heard Akira's footfall sounding behind him. He allowed himself the slightest of smiles as he charged the next horde, expertly cutting a path through. He didn't stop to destroy the rest – Akira's battle cry met with them, and Shirogane pushed forward to scout out the rest.

There were just a few more small groups. Akira had fallen a bit behind, so Shirogane took the liberty of finishing off the last group before backtracking. He came across the group before that, and his panic alarm began to go off. Akira wasn't the strongest, but it shouldn't take him this long. He abandoned the soldiers and ran back. As he went along, he strained to listen for Akira's voice, and heard nothing. The boy had completely disappeared.

So he called, "Akira!" hoping the boy would answer. He was far past where he had last seen the boy. A splatter of dark on the ground slowed his steps enough for him to try to catch a scent. It was faint, but it made him leap into full-speed. He knew the smell of that blood. His pale eyes searched out the trail, and following it brought him to a clearing in a small thicket of trees just outside the city bounds. He saw people, and he pushed himself as fast as he could possibly go. There was -

"Akira!"

A rush of dark, and the boy crumpled to the ground. Shirogane's body slammed into brake mode, unable to look away as Akira's body hit the soft grass. Blood was seeping quickly out of it. Slowly, now, his gaze raised to the one the boy had been fighting. One golden eye, slit-pupiled, smirked back at him.

"Was he your friend? He didn't last very long. Not a very good fighter."

"You damn -"

"Won't you fight with me? It would be nice to have some sort of challenge every now and then."

"You think you're some sort of champion, fighting against the weak and untrained?" Shirogane snorted, barely controlling his voice. He knew those eyes. It wasn't hard to guess who this man was. Fear and anger were pulsing in his head, blinding him. "You spoiled brat. How the king made you a general I'll never know."

The expression changed. "How do you know I'm a general?"

"Or – and I shudder to say it – could it be you are one of the king's bastards?" Shirogane asked, drawing his blade. He could save Akira, but he would have to kill this man first. "Because if that is the case, he must have made you a general and sent you out in order to be killed."

He let loose his control of his magic aura and let it flare out around him. The boy, probably only a year or two older than Akira, began to quake, eyes contracting as Shirogane advanced on him.

"Though I dislike doing anything in accordance to Homurabi's will, this one thing I will grant him out of my own desire to destroy you."

"Wait... no..."

Shirogane flicked his wrist, and blood spurted from the boy's shoulder. His arm fell uselessly to the ground, and his screams were almost like candy to Shirogane. He narrowed his eyes, savouring seeing the general in pain.

"My arm...!"

"Little brats like you don't deserve to live," Shirogane snarled, raising his sword again. "So, just die."

The boy gave a yell of twisted words, and his entire being was engulfed in blackish light. Shirogane shielded his eyes to it, and when it died down, he was gone. Shirogane snorted, angrily flicking his sword, but a low moan from behind him prevented him from trying to follow. He dropped his blade and ran to Akira, hitting the ground on his knees beside the boy. Hefting the boy into his arms, his eyes searched out the injuries. It looked like a long slash across the back, and there was a tear in his side. Akira's eyes were struggling to open.

"Shirogane..."

"Shh." He had to think fast. Akira was losing far too much blood, but he wasn't capable of healing an injury like this externally. So, there was only one choice. "Please forgive me, Akira."

"Shirogane...?"

Shirogane whispered the words, channelling all the magic he could muster, then lowered his head to Akira's and fiercely pressed his mouth to the boy's. Akira's body jerked, and he began to struggle as Shirogane sought more access, but the elder didn't stop his fight. Eventually, with a moan, Akira granted him an opening, and Shirogane forced all his magic in. The boy screamed, and Shirogane held as tightly to him as possible to keep him from hurting himself. As Shirogane pushed further and further, Akira gave himself up, weakly clinging to Shirogane's shirt.

The magic faded away – Akira was healed. But Shirogane couldn't pull away... Akira's taste, the feel of his body, kept him holding on and pressing deeper even though he didn't need to any more. Akira was moaning, trembling, as Shirogane's tongue swirled roughly with his. The boy was completely yielding, unable to fight him off, moving to his touch.

Shirogane suddenly jerked back, releasing Akira, and they both hit the ground breathing hard. Shirogane swallowed, trying to wash Akira's taste out of his mouth. The boy choked, gasping, and Shirogane could see his chest moving quickly and shallowly. The grey eyes that turned to him now were alight with an emotion he wasn't sure he could deal with.

"S-sorry, Akira..." He swallowed one last time. That sweetness was lingering on his tongue still. For some reason, he felt he wanted it fresh again. "I got a bit carried away."

He was still trembling, Shirogane realized. This kind of guilt was a hard hit to take. He got to his feet and held out his hand to help, but Akira brushed it away, staggering up on his own. Shirogane felt helpless. He began to speak, but was cut off by a loud, "Lord Shirogane!" and whirling, saw a young woman bounding into the thicket. His eyes narrowed, and he stepped in front of Akira.

"No further, Lulu," he said angrily.

She stopped just short and stared up at him. "You are still alive! You are!"

"Get out."

"Whaaat? I just wanted to come see you, Lord Shirogane. It's been such a long time, after all."

"The only business I have with you is to kill you, so if you wish to live you'd best leave."

He felt Akira peering around him – he reached behind himself and, gripping Akira by the hair, pulled him back out of view. Lulu had seen him though, and with a bubbling giggle, she bounced around Shirogane to look with her long pink pigtails trailing behind her.

"Ehh? Who's this, Shirogane?"

"I said if you wish to live, you'll leave," Shirogane snarled, whirling to put himself back between Akira and her. She whirled with him though, floating ever so slightly in the air, her bluish eyes observing Akira. "Lulu!"

"Who is he?" Lulu asked again. "He looks just like Ryuuko!"

A slash of fire rent the air, sending her tumbling backwards. Akira was holding tightly to him now, and he could feel the boy's breath against his back. Lulu recovered but now, she had a mysteriously knowing smile.

"All right, Lord Shirogane. I'll do you a favour and not say anything, okay?"

He snarled, lip curling to bare his teeth. Lulu merely giggled and blew a kiss, then turned and bounded right back out of the trees. Shirogane remained in place, glaring after her, until he was sure she was gone. But even then, he didn't move until Akira spoke in a trembling voice.

"Shirogane?"

"Hm?" he grunted shortly.

"I... who am I?"

"You're Akira."

"Shirogane!"

"Why are you asking?"

"Who's Ryuuko? Why do I look like him?"

"Akira -"

"Who is she? Why does she know you? Why are you 'Lord' Shirogane?"

"Akira -"

"Who are you?!"

"Listen to me -"

"No!"

The boy spun around to face him. He was crouching ever so slightly, frame tense and ready for a fight. Those eyes were crackling with lightning that boomed through his voice.

"Tell me right now! Tell me what's going on! There's a reason those soldiers are after me. There's a reason for all of this! Tell me!"

Shirogane looked at him for a long time, dread and doubt rising in him. Akira still didn't remember anything. Would it be better to just tell him so? Would he be able to handle it? Would he even believe it? At length, Shirogane said, "We have to leave."

"Shirogane!"

"It's a long story, Akira -"

"Stop making excuses! 'It's a long story' or 'You wouldn't understand'... knock it off already! I almost died! Don't keep me in the dark!"

"We have to leave this town, right now. If you so wish, I can tell you the story on the road. But, we must leave immediately. Please be adult enough to understand that, at the very least."

Akira scowled at him, but muttered, "Fine." Shirogane brushed past him, hurrying down the street back to the inn. Akira was close behind him, and they packed and were gone within a few minutes. Akira pressed close to him, as he had before, and Shirogane felt that angry stare pinning him. As they drew further and further away, he began sorting out exactly what he was going to say... how much he was going to reveal.

"Shirogane," Akira said impatiently.

"Akira." He stopped, and the boy stopped with him. "I know what I'm about to tell you is going to sound absolutely insane. I just ask that, since you asked to know, you believe what I tell you, because no matter how it sounds, it is nothing but the truth."

"The whole truth?"

"Nothing but truth."

"Then, I will believe you."

Shirogane gazed down into those burning eyes, then took a long breath. As he exhaled, he said softly, "You are the son of the former King Ryuuko and his wife, Her Grace Eira."

Akira's narrowed eyes widened disbelievingly. There was a long moment of silence, and then Akira whispered, "You… you're lying."

Shirogane sighed and passed on. Moments later, Akira was running to him.

"My father was the former king?"

"You are the crown prince of this kingdom, Akira."

"You're joking."

He stopped again and took Akira by the shoulders, staring squarely down into those stormy eyes. That face... those eyes... his throat closed off. It took him awhile before he could choke out, "I have never been more serious in my entire life, Akira." He gave the boy a slight shake. "You are Prince Akira, the one and only beloved son of King Ryuuko and Lady Eira... the rightful heir to the throne. This kingdom is your birthright."

Akira was weak – Shirogane had to continue holding on to him to keep him standing as he stammered, "What... what are you saying... I was... I was raised in a small village by Dara and Asane... I'm not... I'm no prince..."

"Akira, please... please believe me." They both fell to their knees. Akira was shaking... the tremors went through Shirogane's fingertips. "Akira, look at me."

"The king is dead!"

"Yes, he is."

"He died... when I was still just a child..."

"That's why you don't remember."

A long silence. "Shirogane... you're telling the truth?"

"Yes... it's the truth."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How... how do you know this?"

Shirogane swallowed hard. "Because I am the former king of the west, your father's best friend and trusted opposite. And... I am the one he chose to be appointed as your official guardian, should anything happen to him."

"What... happened to him?"

"Akira, look at me."

Slowly, those grey eyes finally raised to look at him. They were clouded with tears.

"Homurabi killed him," Shirogane said in a quavering voice. "Homurabi killed him, and Homurabi would have killed you too... but Ryuuko sent you away secretly to protect you."

"And... my... my mother?"

"She..."

Akira was already tortured. Shirogane knew, no matter how much Akira might deny it, that the boy believed him. And, being as soft-hearted as he was, Akira was already hating himself for living while the father he didn't know had died. It was easy to see... Shirogane didn't want to tell him any more. But he had to... he had to tell him. He had the right to know.

"She died giving birth to you, Akira."

The grief in the boy's gaze was overwhelming. Shirogane pulled him close, stroking his hair as he tried to stifle his own tears. Those strong, slender fingers were knotting in his shirt now, as if gripping Shirogane could change the truth.

"B-but... my parents... the people that raised me..."

"They were old friends of your father. He must have chosen them to take care of you when he decided to send you away."

"And you... you're a king...?"

"I was. I'm so glad I found you, Akira... if I hadn't, Homurabi would have." Shirogane, though he didn't want to give his emotion away, felt his grip on the boy tighten, pulling him closer. "I won't allow him to get you."

Akira was motionless in his arms, save that tight grasp twisted in his shirt. Akira believed... and, being the way he was, he already felt that infinitely loving bond his father had had with him, and was already reciprocating those emotions. "Then... you're teaching me all this... because..."

"They're things a prince should know... and I want to teach you as much as I can as I take you back."

"Who are we going to see in the capital?"

"Your uncle, King Shisui. He will be very glad to know you're alive. He has been hoping and praying for it for fifteen years. It has been his only wish all this time."

"Have you... been looking for me all this time?"

"Yes. You... I've been looking for you for forever, and I found you... and you're in my arms right now." If it was possible, Shirogane held him closer. He could feel Akira's ribs against his own, feel the prince's heart beat against his chest. "And I won't let you go again."

"How touching."

That voice. Shirogane's muscles seized up as his gaze flashed around. The one he sought was hovering in the air over them, white teeth brilliant in a smirking smile against black lips. Golden eyes bored into Akira's head, alight with malicious laughter.

"It is good to see thou hast finally found thine little bastard charge."

Shirogane staggered to his feet, dragging Akira with him. The boy's grip entwined in his shirt tightened, shaking. Akira was gazing up at Homurabi, grey eyes pulsing with fear. The king's murderous aura would be difficult for someone at Akira's level to shake off. Shirogane did his best to extend his protective aura to Akira as he growled, "Homurabi."

"Yes, I'm glad thou dost remember my name. I must thank thee, Shirogane, for finding Ryuuko's son for me. I knew that allowing thee to live would pay off in the end, though thine conquest through my troops has been rather tiring." His smile broadened. "Please allow me to introduce myself, boy. I am King Homurabi."

"Well, hail Your Highness, then," Akira snarled.

"Oh, oh. Thou'st some spirit. Wonder which side that came from... thine whore mother or thine ignorant father?"

Shirogane lurched forward, hissing, and to his surprise, felt Akira moving with him. With that, he stopped, still holding on to the prince. Akira was shaking not only with fear and sadness, but with pure anger. The prince's emotions were no secret. Homurabi laughed.

"Akira, thou truly dost look exactly like thine father."

"Homurabi, what are you doing here?" Shirogane demanded.

"Though thou'st thine mother's colours," Homurabi continued, ignoring the elder. "Thine father had raven hair and ruby eyes, if thou wouldst remember..." A snort. "Oh, I had forgotten. Thou dostn't remember. Ryuuko always was one to run away and hide."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Akira snapped. "Don't talk about my father that way!"

"Why shouldn't I? Thou hast no monopoly on his memory... rather, thou hast no claim on his memory whatsoever."

"You killed him!"

"Oh no, boy. Thou wast the one that killed him."

"Shut up, Homurabi," Shirogane hissed as he felt Akira tense. "Get out of this kingdom."

"I am speaking with Akira, Shirogane. Thou shouldst be the one to shut up." Homurabi's gaze never left Akira's face. "Thou wast the one that killed thine father, Akira. I gave Ryuuko a chance to live. All he had to do was tell me where thou wast. That was all. If he had told me where thou wast, I would have left him. But he wouldn't utter a single word... no, not even a noise. I could torture him as much I wanted, and he wouldn't let the slightest sound escape him for fear it would give thee away."

The memories came floating back in front of Shirogane's eyes... Ryuuko's body, torn apart, broken and beaten beyond any hope of repair. He felt blackness whirling in the back of his throat.

"Akira, don't listen to him," he hissed. "Get the hell out, Homurabi."

"Although, sometimes I wonder... how far would he have gone, in order to protect thee? Perhaps I should have tried to push him a bit more. There was so much more I could have done to torture him. Maybe I should have -"

"Homurabi!"

"Ha yae' n you, Aeriyan!"

Akira's enraged voice tore through, and there was a blinding roar of light. Homurabi spoke, "Tattei sì', Faer," and a whirling of flames leapt up to protect him from the rage of light. He didn't escape entirely unscathed – the light burned away the flames, and Homurabi got what was left. But even taking that hit, his smile didn't disappear as his clothes singed with the intense energy of that fierce white glow.

"Akira!" Shirogane said, finally turning his attention to the boy. Akira was breathing hard, gripping him tightly, but his eyes were on fire, face twisted in anger.

"Oh, I see," Homurabi said smoothly. "Ryuuko's son is..." A pause. "Well, all I wished was to meet thee today, dear prince, to make sure Nanaya hadn't been lying as a desperate last attempt to live. So, I shall be on my way."

"That boy...!" Shirogane had been sure the general had been one of Homurabi's many children. He knew Homurabi was not a forgiving person, but to kill his own son... "Homurabi, what did you do?"

"Thou wast going to kill him, right, dear Shirogane?" Homurabi asked, turning to go. "So I finished the job for thee. He was useless to me anyhow. Surely, he must have died happy that he finally did something worthwhile."

"You bastard!" Akira snarled. "You killed off one of your own men?!"

Homurabi glanced back at them for a moment before he said, "Oh, Akira. As we are equals I feel I must give thee one last piece of advice before I leave for now."

"No thanks," was the acidic reply.

"Thou shouldst take care around that man holding you. He loved thine father and hated thine mother. Thou might want to make sure that he isn't protecting thee because he looks at thee and sees and desires thine father."

He felt Akira seize up, and he raised a hand to strike, but Homurabi merely laughed and spoke a few words to disappear in a crackling of flame.


	10. Selfish

**Chapter Nine - Selfish**

As those flames wisped away in the air, a heavy silence fell over the two remaining. Shirogane wasn't sure what to say... he didn't know if Akira would believe what had been said. It was Akira who broke the silence.

"Bastard," was his snarl.

Tentatively, Shirogane raised one of his hands to stroke through Akira's hair. "Yes, he is."

"He's the one that tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"And that overthrew you as king?"

"Yes."

Another bit of a pause. "He's strong."

"Yes, he is."

"You're stronger."

Shirogane allowed himself to laugh weakly. "I'm glad you think that way, Akira, but for me to tell you it's true would be a lie."

"No, you're stronger. You said the only reason you're weak now is because he almost killed you." Those fierce eyes rose to him. "That means you're stronger."

He couldn't help but smile at the ferocious tone of his voice. "I guess you're right."

Another long pause. Akira was still gazing piercingly at him. Then, the boy asked, "Is it true?"

"Hm?"

"What he said... about you. At that very last. That you loved my father and hated my mother."

His fingers, running through that soft auburn hair, twitched ever so slightly. "It's not true."

"And that you look at me and see my father."

He bit his lip for a moment at that one. "I see Ryuuko," he said grudgingly, "but only because you two look so alike. I see Ryuuko, but I don't think of you as Ryuuko. You are Akira. That is all."

"You loved my father."

"Your father was my very best friend."

"You hated my mother."

"I could do no such thing."

Another long pause, that grated on Shirogane's nerves. He hated feeling like he was being judged. But then, Akira said, "I called on Aeriyan."

"You did, and it reacted very well to you. It must be your star."

"But you said Aeriyan is the hardest."

"It is, so for your to be able to have such mastery of it after so little training must mean it is your star."

" 'Must mean'...? What are you suggesting by that?"

"Well... traditionally, the strongest of magicians in your kingdom have a ruling star, but they have traces of Aeriyan's light element in their magicking. Your father's star was Shileath, and he had astounding mastery of Aeriyan. But... no one has ever had Aeriyan as their sole ruling star. You would be the first."

"... Why?"

"Who can say?" Slowly, unwillingly, he released Akira and pushed himself wearily to his feet. "But if that is the way it is, there is a reason. The heavens choose who they will for good reason, though if I could I'd like to ask why you didn't inherit Shileath as you should have."

"Magic is a lineage thing?" Akira got to his feet as well, shaking slightly. Shirogane gave him a moment to regain his balance before they continued walking. The boy pressed close to him, as if seeking some of his strength.

"Normally, though that doesn't necessarily mean that relatives all share the same star. I'm not sure where my Duivein star came from, in all honesty."

Akira stopped, and Shirogane paused with him. He looked down to meet Akira's wide-eyed, trembling stare.

"Do you mean that... one of your family members is Faer...?"

"...Yes."

"You've mentioned... back in lessons... that the four pure elemental stars are rare... so... does that mean...?"

"Yes. Homurabi is my brother... or, rather, he is my younger half-brother. A bastard in every sense of the word."

"Why... why didn't you tell me?"

"About Homurabi?"

"About all of it!"

"Hmm." Shirogane began walking again, and Akira came running to keep up. "So how do you think things would have turned out if I had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, held out my hand to you, and said 'How do you do, Akira? I'm Shirogane, the former king of the western lands who was overthrown by my younger half-brother Homurabi, who by the way killed your true father and is attempting to assassinate your uncle to claim the kingdom that rightfully belongs to you since you're really the crown prince?'"

A bit of silence. "I suppose that wouldn't have gone well."

"Right you are." Shirogane let out a long sigh. "I was hoping that seal Ryuuko put on your memories would crack enough for you to remember something. I figured that would give me the best opening to explain. But it looks like he was pretty solid with whatever he did, for you to have gone fifteen years and remembered nothing."

"Would you have ever spoken up?"

"I would have eventually, if you'd still showed no signs of remembrance. It was just my hope that you would start to remember things on your own."

Silence fell between them, and it continued for a long time. Akira was still pressing against him, as if seeking for comfort, and Shirogane allowed it. They had gone a couple miles before Akira spoke again.

"Magic is just another language?"

"Right."

"Is it possible to learn that language?"

"Yes, but then you will have to learn another way of casting incantations. I'm fluent in the language, as Shisui is and Ryuuko was. If you wish to learn, I will teach you."

"Please."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You're very fired up."

"I know the truth now... and..." A long hesitation, and Shirogane could feel Akira's pain and uncertainty. "I want to do everything I can. My father gave his life to protect me... so I want to do what I can with this life..." His voice cracke. "This life... that he bought with his."

"You are brilliant," Shirogane breathed. "Very well. I'll teach you."

~.oOOo.~

_"Ryuuko, you've been very quiet."_

_  
Those deep eyes blinked. "I'm sorry?"_

_  
"You've just been watching," Shirogane said, pausing in his play with the two-year-old prince. "Usually you talk. And you look kind of... distant."_

_  
"Sorry." An apologetic smile to back up his words. "I've just been thinking a lot."_

_  
"About what?"_

_  
"Oh, nothing in particular." His eyes glazed over again, his voice trailing off into a mumble. Shirogane frowned at his friend._

_  
"Ryuuko, you look pale and fevered."_

_  
"Hm?"_

_  
Shirogane stood and crossed the room to his counterpart, pressing the back of his hand to the forehead. Ryuuko moved away, but not before Shirogane could feel the burning skin._

_  
"You're sick, Ryuuko."_

_  
"Nah."_

_  
"Ryuuko," he said in a warning tone. He was rewarded with a long sigh._

_  
"What do you want me to do, Shirogane?"_

_  
"What do I want you to do?" the elder asked indignantly. "Rest! Take some time off! You haven't slowed down at all, not even since Akira was born, and you've been taking all the responsibility of raising him on all by yourself while you've kept going full-speed with everything else you do. You don't ask me or Shisui for help. You need some time. If you want some time alone, I'll take Akira for you. Just give yourself some rest -"_

_  
"Don't take Akira away," was the half-begging reply. "Don't take him."_

_  
"You need a break from all this work, for his sake just as much as yours. Ryuuko, please give yourself time to get better."_

_  
"Don't take Akira."_

_  
"If you don't want me to take him I won't, but only so long as you promise you'll rest."_

_  
A long silence. Then a whispered, "Okay."_

_  
"Thank you, Ryuuko," Shirogane said, relieved. "It is for his sake too, you know."_

_  
"Yes..." Ruby eyes turned towards the infant, who was playing happily on his own now. "For Akira."_

_  
"... Ryuuko, what have you been thinking about?"_

_  
A long, grieved look, and he whispered, "I can't... not in front of him."_

_  
"Put him down for a nap. He's getting tired, and you need to do some talking."_

_  
"But -"_

_  
"Ryuuko," he warned again, and the younger king sighed, crossing the room to his son._

_  
"Come on, Akira. Naptime."_

_  
The young prince pouted, but Ryuuko picked him up, sweeping him into a tight hug. With another, "Naptime," Akira closed his eyes, snuggling close to his father. Shirogane watched as Ryuuko carried him out of the room. About ten minutes later, Ryuuko came back in, looking faint, and began crying as Shirogane caught him in an embrace._

_  
"I can't do it," the younger king sobbed. "I can't."_

_  
"You can't what, Ryuuko?"_

_  
"I can't be his father. I don't deserve to be his father."_

_  
"What? You're speaking nonsense, Ryuuko."_

_  
"I'm so selfish... taking endlessly from you..."_

_  
"Ryuuko, no..."_

_  
"And Shisui, my own brother -"_

_  
"Ryuuko, stop."_

_  
"And... and Eira..." Ryuuko completely broke down. "I robbed her of her life for Akira... I took Akira's mother away from him... a selfish man like me doesn't deserve to be a parent..."_

_  
"Shh, Ryuuko." Shirogane held him close, running a hand through the long, silken black hair. "You're not selfish."_

_  
"I know you really think so... I've hurt you almost worse than I have Akira..." Ryuuko's grip on him tightened. "I don't deserve you as a friend."_

_  
"What are you saying?" Again Shirogane pressed his hand to Ryuuko's forehead. "You're burning up. You need to lie down and rest. You're delirious."_

_  
"Why didn't you abandon me? You had all the right to... you should have..."_

_  
Shirogane walked to the bed, taking Ryuuko with him, and with some difficulty hefted the younger king onto the bed. Ryuuko grabbed for him, catching a hold of his long sleeves almost as if to drag Shirogane down with him, and sobbed, "Don't leave me."_

_  
"You're so tired you're contradicting yourself." Shirogane sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Ryuuko's face gently. "Rest. I'll stay right here. Don't worry about Akira. I'll watch after him while you sleep for awhile."_

_  
"Don't leave me."_

_  
"I won't. I'll be right here." Shirogane gently put a hand over one of Ryuuko's. "I'll be by your side, just as I always have been. Just as I always will be."_

_  
A long silence, and Ryuuko's breath was beginning to even out when all of a sudden he said, "No."_

_  
"Hm?"_

_  
"You won't be."_

_  
"What? Ryuuko, come now. How many times do I need to tell you that -"_

_  
"They said it was... we were... but..."_

_  
"- you are worrying too much? Sleep."_

_  
"It's not...!"_

_  
"Ryuuko, sleep."_

_  
"Shirogane." Ryuuko was clutching at him, fingers digging into his skin. "Promise me."_

_  
"Promise what?" he asked gently._

_  
"Promise me you will take care of Akira." _

_  
"I've promised."_

_  
"Promise me you will do nothing but make him happy."_

_  
"I've promised."_

_  
"Promise you'll be sensitive to him."_

_  
"I've promised."_

_  
"Promise me you'll love him."_

_  
"I don't need to promise that. I adore him."_

_  
Ryuuko's eyes were fierce. "Promise me, Shirogane!"_

_  
"Ryuuko, you're delirious. Why are you worrying about something like that?"_

"_Promise me!"_

_  
"I promise, Ryuuko," he said solemnly. "I swear on my life I will do anything for Akira."_

_  
Ryuuko gazed at him for awhile with those burning eyes, then shut them tiredly. Shirogane let out a silent sigh of relief. He swept all of it aside. Then, Ryuuko mumbled, "Shirogane?"_

_  
"Yes, Ryuuko?"_

_  
"Will you... hold my hand?"_

_  
He took Ryuuko's hand from where it was still gripping his sleeve and squeezed it gently. "Of course."_

_  
A weak smile. "I'm so sorry. I've been so horrible to you."_

_  
"No."_

_  
"Ignoring you all this time, indulging myself."_

_  
"Not at all, Ryuuko."_

_  
"So I'm sorry to ask all this of you."_

_  
"Don't be."_

_  
"I'm sorry... please just... hold my hand for awhile."_

_  
"Of course."_

_  
Ryuuko squeezed his hand back and drifted off into sleep, finally looking somewhat at peace. Shirogane gazed down at that tired, tearstreaked face for a long time before he raised their entwined hands and twisted them to press his lips to Ryuuko's wrist._

_  
He didn't want to cry, but a few of his own tears escaped and slipped down his cheeks._

~.oOOo.~

With Akira really trying, he learned almost doubly as fast. Shirogane wondered if the boy would ever stop amazing him. His magic ability and strength increased substantially, and he moved through spoken lessons with a speed that would make anyone green with jealousy. Perhaps the only thing that didn't really increase was his stamina, but with his level of magical and physical strength, Shirogane became a bit less worried about it.

But he looked a bit lost. One night as they sat to eat dinner, Shirogane asked, "Akira, what's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You look... upset."

Akira glanced at him with those deep eyes for a moment before he dropped his head. "What he said keeps echoing in my mind."

"Who?"

"About how I was the one that killed my father."

"Don't even entertain the thought," Shirogane said sharply. "It wasn't you. He knew you would take it straight to heart. That's just the kind of bastard Homurabi is."

"But... if he died trying to protect me, it's my fault he's dead. Perhaps... perhaps it would have been better if he had just given me up."

A sharp slap echoed through the night, and Akira stared up at Shirogane, who was breathing hard.

"Don't you dare," Shirogane snapped, "say such a thing."

Akira gingerly touched his cheek, eyes smouldering slightly. Shirogane understood that light. He felt it every time he was reminded of Ryuuko. But for Akira to be regretting what Ryuuko had done... Shirogane wouldn't allow it.

"Ryuuko did what any good parent would do – protected their child at all costs. You meant more than anything to him, even his own life. He loved you so much he was willing to die to make sure you were safe. So, don't you dare think that you killed him. Homurabi did. You did not."

"But -"

"I don't want to hear it," Shirogane said shortly. "I don't want to hear your whiny excuses. No matter what you say, no matter what reasoning you use, Homurabi is the criminal. That is all there is to be said about it."

"I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"People have died because of me... and most of all, the king... my father...!"

Shirogane let out a long sigh, then knelt in front of Akira. "Akira," he tried in a gentle tone, and in reward got a flickering side glance. "I said that Homurabi said such a thing because he knew it would affect you like this. It's true he probably told Ryuuko that if your hiding place was surrendered, he would allow your father to live. But, what isn't true is that if Ryuuko had told him, he would have left him. Homurabi isn't that kind of person. He would have slaughtered Ryuuko just as mercilessly whether or not you were given up. And Ryuuko would never allow the person he loved more than anything to come to any harm. He knew it would be either him or both of you.

"So, he made the decision that would allow you to live. There is nothing to be ashamed of in that, nor can you hold any responsibility for it. Rather, you should be grateful you had a father that loved you so much he was willing to give up his own life in order to protect you. Not many in the world these days have a father, especially one in a powerful position, that would do likewise." He gently brushed the cheek he had struck, pouring some gentle healing into it. "Yes... you should feel very lucky. There was no one more loving in the world than your father, and he loved you most of all. He loved you more than anyone... more than anything. If there was anything to be done for your sake, Ryuuko would have done it, no matter how painful or humiliating or difficult it might have been."

A bit of a pause, and he thought he had gotten through, but then Akira asked in an odd voice, "You did love my father, didn't you?"

He sighed tiredly. "Akira, what are you trying to do?"

"You still do."

"I've told you he was my very best friend."

"No... you love my father. That's why you take such good care of me... because I look just like him, right?"

"Akira, knock it off. That's not true."

"Because his blood flows in me."

"Stop it."

"And that's why you hate my mother... because my father loved her more than you."

"It's not true, Akira."

"And... you must hate me too... because I'm their child. The child of the one you loved and the person he chose over you. Right?"

There was a tone of hysteria in Akira's voice. Shirogane looked at him for awhile before he said, "And you hate your father, because you think I love him instead of you. Right?"

The boy jumped, going very dark. "No, you're wrong."

Shirogane sighed again. "You should eat your dinner before it gets cold. You should also drop this ridiculous argument. Both of them, actually. Everything that Homurabi said about you and about me is a lie. He's given you no reason to believe him. Rather, you have all the reason in the world to never take a word he says seriously. That's all."

Akira gave him an angry look, but began eating without another word. It was Shirogane now who slipped off deep into thought. Reflecting back...

_"They said it was... we were... but... it's not..."_

And Ryuuko's eyes... was it possible that maybe he had seen...?


	11. Step Quick

**Chapter Ten - Step Quick  
**Silence was tense between them for the next little while – neither was quite sure what to say to the other. Shirogane couldn't help but smile to himself, feeling the slight prickling from Akira's angry gaze, but it was never very long-lived.

He was very angry at Homurabi right now. Knowing that his younger brother knew Akira was still alive... knowing that his tracking had been part of Homurabi's plan... he hated himself. Now Akira was at risk just being with him. He had no choice but to hurry their pilgrimage, although they were already pushing their limits.

He wasn't alone in wanting to get to the palace. Just a few days after Homurabi's appearance, another messenger found them on the road. Shirogane threw a cloak over Akira's head in order to hide him just before the pied horse came close.

"Hae, ystavae," he said wearily.

"Hae, Lord Shirogane." The scroll was handed down. "The king is getting very impatient."

He unrolled the scroll and read:

_Shirogane,_

_How many times must I call for you before you come? I know you must be busy and weary, but for our beloved Ryuuko, you would fly great distances to be at his side, no matter what your own situation was. I do not mean as much to you as he did, and I am fine with that, but please... I wish to see you. There is no one else in the world I feel comfortable with. Please come._

_Shisui_

"Can you take a message back for me?" he asked, stashing this letter in his pack.

"Of course, my lord."

The messenger graciously provided him with a scrap of parchment and ink. He scribbled quickly:

_Dearest Shisui,_

_I am grieved to see I have caused you this much upset. It is not that I am not coming – I am making my way to your side as quickly as I am able. There are some matters of great importance that I am trying to attend to. Sooth, I will be there soon, and I know you will be overjoyed. I ask your patience a little longer._

_Shirogane_

"And fly with it," he commanded as he handed his scroll up.

"Of course, my lord. Hae."

Akira uncovered his head as the horse disappeared quickly into the distance. "What was that?"

It was the first real sentence they had spoken to each other in awhile. "A message from Shisui."

"My uncle? The king?"

"Yes."

"What did it say?"

"He is begging to see me." Shirogane shook his head. "We're going to have to hurry to the palace. It is the safest place for you."

"Did you tell him you found me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Akira demanded.

"If I wrote it in that note the entire Court would know."

"It's a note to him!"

"Shisui is blind!"

He said it much more angrily than he meant to – he instantly could tell he had hurt Akira.

"Shisui.... blind?"

"He was always very weak and very sickly, and thus very vulnerable due to his unfortunate condition. Your father did his very best to ensure Shisui was well taken care of. But then..." His throat tightened. "Being on the throne is taking a heavy toll on his health. He wishes to see me because he feels sick. So we will hurry."

"How far away are we?"

He was pleased to hear the note of panic in Akira's voice. He had counted on it, of course. He said roughly, "If we go quickly we can make it in another few weeks."

"Okay."

They took off, walking quickly, almost running. Shirogane wondered if Akira would even be able to keep this pace up. They had gone a few miles before Akira spoke again.

"Why don't you want the Court to know about me?"

"Because they hate you," Shirogane replied shortly.

He heard Akira pause for just a fraction of a second before he tried to regain himself, stumbling slightly. "Hate me? Why?"

"Who can know? Step quick and save your breath."

As the day pressed on Shirogane found himself facing a choice he had pushed back at the beginning – whether he should leave Akira in the care of the military or the church while he went on ahead to set the stage for the prince's return. Ultimately, he felt he trusted the church more – they had strong ties with Shisui – but that would take an extra little while to reach, being a bit out of their way. The military was closer and, most obviously, better armed for if Homurabi decided to make another appearance.

The military, then. "I'm going to have to leave you with the military when we go to the Court."

"Why?"

"So I can go ahead and let them know you've been found."

"But –"

"Please just trust me, Akira. You don't know the workings of the Court, and I no longer have any power over them as I am not a king. If I did, I wouldn't bother."

"Fine."

The rest of the day was in silence, and most of the next day as well. As the sun was nearing the horizon on the morrow, Shirogane heard a weak, "I don't feel well," behind him. He stopped and turned to look at Akira, who was straggling. He looked pale, and was trembling. Shirogane went to him and put a hand to his forehead.

"You feel clammy. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Suddenly his skin felt burning. "I can't see straight."

How opportune, for Akira to catch sick now. Shirogane was going to tell him to just do his best when the prince suddenly crumbled. He caught the boy, who went limp, shivering in his arms.

Shirogane was no medicine expert, and they didn't have time to stop. He chewed on his lip for a moment before he tried gently, "Akira."

Those long eyelashes fluttered, and a low moan escaped the boy's lips, but that was all.

"You poor boy. I'll carry you, okay? You'll be fine."

He hefted his charge onto his back, pulling his arms over his shoulders. It was a bit difficult, but he had no other choice. Pushing to his feet, he continued walking as quickly as he could. Getting Akira to the next town was all he could do.

~.oOOo.~

He must have carried Akira for several days before a town was within sight. Seeing it was relieving. Akira's fever was only getting worse, and Shirogane hated to move him. At night, he held Akira close to try to ease his shivering, and he stopped often during the day to force him to drink. The prince, however, was barely responsive.

It most likely was due to the bit of chill that was touching the air now. He hadn't noticed it much himself, being of the ice element, but to Akira, whom he knew hated cold, it must have been a bit hurtful.

But they would soon be somewhere where he could get help. Shirogane quickened his pace. Thank goodness... they could spare a few days for Akira to regain his health.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that."

Shirogane leaped to the side just in time to avoid the burst of torrenting wind that ripped the ground right where he had been standing. Landing hard on his knees, his eyes flashed up to see who was attacking. Not Homurabi – that would have been fire – but a full-grown man was lowering to the ground. Most of his long, curly, pale ash-blonde hair was tied back behind his head, but his forelocks were free, twisting around his face. Bright blue eyes didn't fool Shirogane... he knew that voice, and his eyes narrowed.

"Another one of Homurabi's kids, eh?"

"Indeed, you aren't fooled." A smirk. "Even though I look so much like you."

"Homurabi is my brother by blood. I'm not too surprised that one of his bastards might end up looking slightly like me." He managed to bare his own teeth in a grimacing smile. "But rather, I imagine you look more like your poor mother."

No response to that. Shirogane observed the man levelly for a few moments, tightening his grip on Akira.

"What do you want?"

"My lord sent me to retrieve the boy. He said I am to let you live if you give up the child willingly."

"Absolutely not."

"Dear, dear." A long sigh, those blue eyes shutting in regret. "And I do hate seeing blood so terribly..."

Another explosion – Shirogane barely managed to escape. He was holding on to Akira as tightly as he possibly could, and that left almost no room for counterattack. They wanted Akira... so he couldn't do anything that would give them the chance to snatch him.

He shouted, and a whirlwind of ice leapt up around them. Another hurricane shattered against the crystal bits, screaming in anger as it tried vainly to pierce through. That bought Shirogane a bit more time to think about what he could do. He couldn't run to the town; that would obviously just put them into immediate danger. He would have to drop Akira in order to counter the attacks, but he couldn't do that either.

Both storms dissipated, and he was met with the sound of clapping. He raised his eyes to look into the man's. His gaze was glinting.

"So you are still very powerful, my lord. That's certainly good to know."

He suddenly remembered who this man was – he had always been close to Homurabi, loyal and silent.

"Sawaki."

"Oh, you remember my name now. Good."

"I know you're not this kind of person."

"On the contrary, dear Lord Shirogane, I am the kind of person I am commanded to be." A lazy wave of the hand. "If my Lord tells me to be a killer, I am a killer. If he tells me to be a gentleman, I am a gentleman. If he tells me to be whatever I need to be in order to infiltrate the enemy's castle in order to gain access..." Those eyes were gleaming cruelly now. "I become a beloved, trusted person in Ryuuko's court."

A growl instantly leapt into Shirogane's throat. Sawaki merely laughed at the twisted anger apparent on his face.

"I was the one that relayed the message that Homurabi had overthrown you. It wasn't hard to keep my involvement hidden from you. And you know... he missed you so dearly that looking at me was ease for his soul."

"Shut the hell up. I know those are nothing but lies."

"Oh, but are they?"

Another burst of screaming wind. Shirogane, blinded with anger, barely managed to divert it with another ice defence.

"But have no worries. It wasn't I that killed Ryuuko, in the end. It was my Lord who did. I just landed the first blow to weaken him."

"Shut up!" he screamed again, and a twisting of ice flared to meet Sawaki, but with a flick of his wrist it was blown away.

"Just give me the boy, Lord Shirogane. You can never have Ryuuko back."

He might have replied, but a weak, "Shirogane," brushed his ear, and he turned to gaze at Akira. Those eyes were barely slipping open. Wind tore at him again, and with a quick command ice whirled around them, keeping the tornadoes out.

"Akira, hold on a little bit. I'll get you to town as soon as I can."

"Are you... fighting someone?"

"Yes."

"He said... he... was involved... in killing my father?"

"Yes," Shirogane snarled.

A bit of a pause. "Put me down."

"Absolutely not!"

The defence shattered – Shirogane whirled in time to protect Akira's head from the attack. It sliced his face open, nose to ear, but he didn't care. Akira was safe.

"Just hand him over, Shirogane," was the call.

"Shirogane, put me down."

"No!"

"How can you fight... if you're carrying me? Put me down."

Growling, Shirogane raised another defence and carefully laid Akira down. He didn't expect the boy to grab his face and bring it close, pressing his lips to the bleeding cut. He was surprised, staring down at the boy, who upon releasing him, looked up at him from under his long eyelashes.

"I want that man dead," Akira whispered. "Punish him. For my father."

His cheek was healed, he realized. He understood that slight grin twisting Akira's pale lips now, and he couldn't help but manage his own.

"Anything for you, darling boy."

He stood, and the raging against the defence shattered. He caught Sawaki's startled expression from between the glittering fragments of ice.

"Now I'm unburdened, Sawaki. Best watch yourself."

"I don't fear you much, Lord Shirogane."

He flashed out and was in Sawaki's space quickly. He took a moment to sneer into those widened blue eyes before his sword flashed out and he began slashing away. Sawaki barely managed to counter, flickering in and out like a mirage. There was no mistaking those flashes of crimson, though – he was managing to hit him.

"Damn you, Shirogane!"

They collided, screaming and attacking each other in a flurry, before Shirogane smirked and leapt back. Sawaki tried to regain himself in the air, but a bright blast of pure white shot past Shirogane. Sawaki screamed terribly as the beam burned right through his arm, and almost as quickly as it came, it was gone. They both turned to look at Akira, whose raised hand was pointing right at Sawaki.

"Burn in hell," was the whisper.

Sawaki landed hard on the ground, gripping his burned, bleeding arm. His face was strained with pain, with a snarl, but he still spoke in that light gentlemanly tone. "You are a powerful one, dear prince."

"Don't bother playing with him, Sawaki."

That was a sneering young voice. Shirogane gaze flashed around to see a young boy, looking no older than perhaps ten, with blonde hair and emerald eyes, floating on the air. Another of Homurabi's children, no doubt. He was getting quite sick of this. He raised a hand and ice immediately sliced the air, honing in on the boy.

"Shiki!"

Sawaki took the hit, leaping in front of the boy. That surprised Shirogane, and he heard Akira's surprised choke as well. The elder dizzily pressed a hand to his bleeding brow.

"Fortunately for you two, we don't have more time to play with you," Sawaki said in a thickly-controlled voice. "It would be much easier for you to just give him up, Lord Shirogane."

"You say so, but who's the one bleeding now, Sawaki?"

"My Lord has not commanded me to kill you both. If he did you might find me a bit much to handle." Sawaki took a hold of the boy's – Shiki's – arm. "My Lord will be upset with you. Perhaps you should prepare yourself for his attack."

And they were gone. Shirogane remained in place, waiting for any tricks, but as soon as he had decided they had left without more incident, he backtracked to Akira.

"Akira, are you okay?"

"Fine," was the weak voice. "I still don't feel well."

"There's a town nearby. We'll be there soon. Then we can get you some decent rest and medicine. Hold on just a bit longer."

He hefted Akira into his arms and began walking quickly now. His mind was whirling. Just how many kids did Homurabi have? Was he seriously going to risk Akira getting away simply because he didn't want to step in himself?

"Shirogane?"

"Yes, Akira?"

"That man... did he really... betray my father?"

"If he's really Homurabi's son," Shirogane said bitterly, "I am not surprised."


	12. Secret

**Chapter Eleven - Secret  
**_Shirogane,_

_How long can it take you to get here? Even from the borders it should only take you a few weeks. If you do not wish to come, I wish you would just say so, rather than continue to bolster my hopes that you will come soon. I am so lonely, and I wish to hear your voice. You are all I have left of my dear brother, and I want your company._

_Please, be honest with me. Are you coming or no?_

_Shisui_

_Dearest Shisui,_

_I am hurt that you doubt me. I am coming! Did I not tell you that I have important matters I need to attend to? I had thought I would surely reach your side within a week or two, but these matters have called me to a complete stop. I long to return to your side as well, my dear companion, but these other things must be settled. I know you may bear grudge against me to say it, but these are for your own good. I pray for your understanding._

_I am coming. I just need more time._

_Shirogane_

_Shirogane,_

_I am sick. I need you. There is no one else on whom I can rely. I hear that Homurabi's forces are easily pushing the border in. Where are you, that you are not with me and yet not facing him? I cannot bear it._

_I need you. I'm begging you to come now._

_Shisui_

_Shisui,_

_I weep for you. I pray for your patience. I am coming. Please hold out. I swear I will not abandon you. I am coming._

_Shirogane_

He retired back to the hut as he sent that message off, rubbing at his eyes fiercely. He felt horrible for disregarding Shisui's increasingly-desperate calls for him to come, but he knew that he would be forgiven as soon as Shisui realized the reason he was so late.

But he really couldn't hold out any longer. They were relatively close to the military base... if Shirogane worked some transportation magic, they could get there in a day or so. As he pushed the door open, he asked, "Akira, how do you feel?"

"Okay, I suppose." He was still slightly flushed, but his fever had gone away. It was likely just the stress that was keeping him weak. Flint eyes gazed at Shirogane as he sat down beside the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Shisui is begging me to return." Shirogane chewed on his lip. "If you're feeling fine enough to walk, then we should leave."

"I can do it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I will go give thanks to those that have taken care of us. You get yourself ready then."

"Okay."

It wasn't much later Shirogane was back in the room, close to Akira, gathering all his energies. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, concentrating. His transportation powers were very weak now, and he could only cover perhaps half the journey. Still... it would save them a few days. Akira sat very quietly, expectantly. Shirogane sighed, then let the magic out.

They both hit the ground almost immediately, splattered by rain. Akira was shivering as they clambered to their feet. Shirogane threw his coat over the boy and spoke a few words to help protect him from the rain.

"It's going to be hard, but we need to walk as fast as we can. We should make it just a few days if we do."

The boy nodded, and they took off. Shirogane tried to not go too fast for the still-recovering prince, but his panic was rising. Homurabi was tracking them, and Shisui was getting sicker. The need to restore Akira was becoming more and more urgent. More than once, he stopped to hold Akira close, just to make sure he was okay.

The nights were freezing. He would wrap Akira up in a blanket, snuggled into his lap, and hold him through the night, whispering to him: We're so close, just hold on. I'm sorry, darling boy. Just a bit longer...

And they were both rewarded three days with the view of a large, stone fortress looming in the distance. Shirogane was so relieved to see it he could have laughed.

"There it is, Akira. Right there!"

The tired prince barely smiled, but he picked up the pace as they approached. It grew larger and larger the closer they got, and the large black gate, though foreboding, was a welcome sight. The soldiers guarding the gate saluted as they drew close.

"Lord Shirogane!"

"Please grant my companion and I access. I need to speak to the commander."

"Of course, my Lord!"

They were ushered in through the gates, into the main fortress. They easily gained access to the commander's quarters. As the door shut behind them, the large, strong man with pale grey eyes saluted.

"Your Highness, it is good to see you. What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I am entrusting you with something precious. Can I rely on you?"

"Of course. His Majesty trusts you immensely. If there is anything I can do to help you, I will do it by any means necessary."

"Then, I am going to trust you with this secret. I need you to keep it until I return. Look at this boy."

He pulled back Akira's cloak, letting it slip from the auburn strands. To his relief, the commander immediately understood. His back straightened.

"Your Majesty, Prince Akira!" His voice was faint. "You are alive!"

Akira looked uncomfortably at Shirogane, who said, "Yes, he is still alive. But you surely understand the way the Court will look at this if I simply take him in."

"Yes."

"I need to leave him with you while I go ahead to the Court."

"Of course."

He hesitated. "Homurabi has been tracking us."

"I understand," was the immediate reply. "I will protect him with my life, and all the power we have here, should any danger befall."

Shirogane bowed low, and Akira followed his lead. The elder said, "You humble me with your graciousness."

The commander bowed as well. "I will have some rooms readied for both of you. You will stay the night, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I must discuss some things with you before I leave."

They were shown to their rooms – Shirogane went to Akira's to make sure the prince was comfortable. The boy was sitting on his bed, looking lost. Shirogane sat beside him and asked gently, "What is it, Akira?"

"I can't be a prince. I don't know how."

"Things will be fine, once you get back to the palace. Trust me."

"All right."

"Here. I need to talk some things over with you, too. Please listen carefully."

He left the room a little while later to let Akira rest, heading to the commander's office again. He spent long hours in there, discussing what he had seen of Homurabi's forces, explaining his thoughts, working things out. When he finally left, he found a slip of parchment under his door. He read it, tucked it into his sleeve, and left, flitting like a shadow out into the courtyard in the dead of night.


	13. Conversation

_Happy Friday the Thirteenth, everyone. ;)_

_I officially finished writing this story, all the way to the very end. I'm interested to see how everyone will react._

_Anyway! On with the show!_

**Chapter Twelve**** - Conversation**

"What did you want to talk about, Akira?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Well…"

"It must be something important, since you called me here specially, at a time no one should see us."

It might have been the late hour, or the prince's lingering illness, but Shirogane thought Akira's cheeks were dark. There was a long silence, and Shirogane prodded, "Did you have something to say?"

"Y-yes… I…"

"You?"

"What are you going to do… when I'm restored to the throne?"

"Leave, I suppose. You'll have Shisui to watch after you while I go after Homurabi."

The boy visibly started. "You're going after him?"

"He's my responsibility, and it is my kingdom."

"But you'll die!"

"You don't know that, Akira."

He looked confused, very upset. Shirogane studied him for a few moments. He knew what Akira was thinking, what he was feeling.

"I… don't… I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me."

"I can't do that."

"You're my guardian!"

"And this is the best thing for me to do… go kill the one that is threatening your life."

"But –"

"I'm going to leave, Akira." It would be best to cut the ties that would lead Akira down the wrong road.

"Who's going to help me once I'm crowned?" Akira demanded, though his voice trembled slightly. "I've no idea how to be a king."

"Shisui, of course."

"You have more experience."

Shirogane rubbed his temples. "Akira, stop this."

"You'd be better."

"Shisui will help you." Before Akira could protest, Shirogane said, "If I succeed, I'll find a bride for you from my kingdom. It'll help strengthen the ties."

There it was… the boy completely shattered. "What…?"

"You and Shisui are the last, and Shisui's health might not allow him his deserved lifespan. Even if he were to outlive you, I doubt he would want to rule after you. He wouldn't be able to do it. You'll need an heir."

"No..."

"I'm sure you and one of the young duchesses would be very happy… ah, her, that's right… if I don't remember her wrong…" Keep talking. That was the only way to win… to completely drown him. "I'll tell you about her, and you'll love her already. She –"

"I don't care!"

Akira's unusually vicious, loud voice startled Shirogane, cutting him off. He stared… those stormy eyes that normally burned fiercely were about to rain.

"I don't want it," Akira said, his voice choked down to a whisper. "I don't want any of that."

"Akira –"

"Shut up!" The boy's auburn bangs had slipped over his eyes in his vehemence. "Just listen to me!"

He had to stop it here. "Go to bed, Akira." He turned to leave, but Akira's voice stopped him dead.

"If that's the way it is, take me back."

Slowly, the king turned to look at the prince. His face was strained, eyes glimmering with tears.

"Take me back," Akira repeated.

"Absolutely not."

"Shisui is ruling the kingdom just fine. He doesn't need me to take the throne."

"Yes, he does."

"No, take me back!"

"Akira, I'm doing this for your sake."

"How would you know what's best for me?!"

"I know what your father thought was best for you."

That silenced him for a few moments. As Akira got himself together again, Shirogane continued:

"I made a promise to your father to take the best care of you, and that I would ensure your happiness."

"This won't make me happy."

"What would?"

"Being with you!"

"Are you confessing?"

"N-no!"

"You are."

"You think being with me makes you happy?"

"I know it does!"

"You're just a child. You don't know what makes you happy –"

"I'm not a child!"

"- or what you really want."

"I'm almost nineteen years old!"

"A child!" He thundered it, and Akira jumped at the unusual display of anger. "You are a child!"

"No, I'm not!"

"This is ridiculous. You're not thinking."

"I am too! No one knows how I really feel and think better than I do!"

Shirogane couldn't help but laugh, just a little. "So you have a little infatuation."

"It's not an infatuation! I really –"

He stopped himself, eyes wide. Shirogane observed him coldly for a few minutes.

"You think you like me… no, you think you love me. It's something common, so I guess I can't be too harsh… common for a younger child to have a crush on an elder."

"No…"

"A little crush, on someone you admire."

"You're wrong!"

"A little bit of puppy love."

"You're wrong!"

"But that's all it is, and certainly nothing to cause me to change my mind. Go to bed now, Akira. Someone from the courts should come for you in about a week."

"Shirogane!"

"The conversation is over, Akira. Good night."

He left, striding quickly away. Akira called his name a few more times, but he didn't so much as twitch. He had to get away, quickly… so he strode out the gate, which the soldiers shut behind him. As he continued down to the main road, he raised his head, glassy eyes staring at the clouded sky.

~.oOOo.~

"Presenting Lord Shirogane."

He stopped, bowing low before the throne, long silver hair slipping across his back and falling to the ground. He was aware of the livid stares, the sharp whispering that tailed his announcement, but he ignored it. He knew what they thought of him, and they were almost right. But...

"Shirogane." Shisui's voice was warm, relieved, and as the elder straightened up, he saw the light in those distant golden eyes. "It's been a long time since you last reported back."

"I apologize." He could see how much thinner Shisui had become, his poor health showing through his face. Shirogane felt horrible.

"So, tell us what you have seen on this venture out."

"I regret to say it, but Homurabi's forces are pushing further and further into your motherland. The borders have been moved back almost a third of the way."

Murmurs – one of the nobles in the court asked acidically, "Hasn't it been your job to keep that from happening?"

"Naturally, I do my best to prevent the spreading of Homurabi's power into your half, but as I'm sure you can logically conclude…" Icy blue eyes cut to the one who had dared to question him. "I cannot be everywhere at once. I've been doing my best to be an impediment, but the further in he's able to get, the less I'm able to do."

"Shirogane," Shisui said, silencing the tumult that had threatened to rise, "you know Homurabi's strategies better than anyone. Any thoughts as to what his plan is?"

"Observing the dissolving of the borders, I think it's safe to say that once he reaches the main cityline, he'll jump forward. My belief is that he's attempting to surround the royal palace in order to take your head, Shisui."

Now the cries were of, "Your Majesty!" but the king waved them off.

"He's a patient one, isn't he…"

"Dangerously patient," Shirogane agreed. "To anyone that runs into him for the first time, they think him stubborn, incompetent, and inexperienced. But… he is the possessor of a fatal level of intelligence. He is not easily outwitted, and that is why I worry that while I think I know his strategy, he's really found another way to carry out this façade and be pulling the strings to a different one all the while."

"So why haven't you figured that one out, hm?"

It was very difficult to be courteous when all they ever did was try to get him in trouble. Though he knew Shisui wouldn't allow them to do anything to him, Shirogane sometimes hated having to live under these rules. It was probably the sole reason he wanted to reclaim the throne.

"Untangling Homurabi's mess takes time," Shirogane replied coolly, "which is something you haven't granted me much of."

"I'm thinking fifteen years should be more than enough."

"He's right… you're not doing what you promised you would do."

"Silence," Shisui said sharply, and again the courts fell quiet. His voice warmed again as he redirected it towards Shirogane. "What else have you come to tell us, Shirogane?"

"I have a deal of more importance than the border report… something very important to you, Shisui."

Instantly they were all very attentive.

"As I was travelling in order to scout the borders, I've come across a discovery of great importance… one that will definitely aid in this war."

Shisui looked like he knew, and was hoping, but trying to choke it back. Shirogane smiled.

"I found Ryuuko's son, Prince Akira, alive and well."

A long, thunderous silence. Shisui's entire being had brightened. Shirogane could see tears trembling under those long eyelashes... trembling like they were afraid to fall, for fear it was all a dream.

"Shirogane, you're not lying?"

"I'm not."

"You're absolutely sure it's him?"

"Not a doubt in my mind."

"Preposterous," someone in the court broke in.

"The prince is dead."

"Homurabi killed him."

"He is alive," Shirogane countered. "He is waiting at the military base to be returned here to the palace."

Another long silence. Then, someone in the courts called, "He's lying."

"The boy he believes is the prince is a look-alike… someone sent by Homurabi."

"That's what it must be."

"He's brought the enemy right into our premises."

"You there!" one called at a messenger waiting by the door. "Take the order to the commander to slay the boy."

Shirogane whirled, thundering, "You will do no such thing!"

The messenger looked frightened, but left as commanded by the members of his own court. Shisui jolted to his feet, anger clearly lining his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, tone barely controlled. Shirogane always marvelled at how quickly Shisui's countenance could change when it came to things concerning his family. Especially in this case... having his nephew, long thought dead and barely found, killed would be something that would make Shisui lose control of himself.

"Protecting you, your Majesty!"

"Do you still have hope that His Majesty's son is really alive?"

"On a word from Shirogane, of all people!"

Shirogane remained tensed, watching the door, gauging the time it had been since the messenger had left. His anger was roiling in him… he knew they had never wanted Akira to be born. They had done everything in their power to talk Ryuuko out of the idea of marrying, of very idea of having a child. When Ryuuko and Eira had been thinking of having children, the court had done everything to prevent Akira's conceiving, everything to try to end Eira's long-awaited pregnancy. How convenient for them that he had been missing… it gave them a nearly legitimate reason to kill him off.

"The boy Shirogane has brought is obviously an enemy spy!"

"The best thing to do is execute him immediately, no questions asked."

Time. He laughed. It cut through the noise, and now all eyes were on him, as he put a hand over his eyes and laughed.

"What's so funny?" one of the court members asked coldly. Slowly, Shirogane turned to face them, baring his teeth in a smile.

"See how far the world has fallen, Akira?"

He tore away his long coat and the cloak of careful magic he had wrought, and Akira, who had been pressed into his stomach, was revealed to the court. Akira raised his sharp grey eyes to them, looking over every one, who gaped back in horror, in shock. Shisui was trembling, gripping the arms of the throne tightly.

"I'm disgusted," Akira said quietly, in that powerful, nostalgic voice, "at the ones I thought were working in the court to aid my uncle."

"Akira…?" Shisui whispered. His knuckles were white.

"He's brought the disease here!"

"Guards! Kill them both!"

"Stop!"

Shirogane said, "Please forgive me for this, Akira," before he grabbed the charm around the boy's throat and with one hard pull, ripped it from his neck. He leapt lightly away as the boy's being instantly began to beam with pure white light – those deep eyes were dyed to pure silver with it. Everyone froze as Akira let out a scream of pain, holding himself tightly as if to stifle it, and large, straight, pure-white wings burst from his back.

"Those are…"

"Just like His Majesty's…"

Shirogane tried to bite back the tears of joy that rose in him as Akira staggered, then slowly straightened up, holding himself painfully but regally. His wings floated on the air, around him majestically. Silence reigned for a long time, everyone staring at the prince. Then, one voice cut the silence.

"Akira."

Slowly, the boy looked around to the king, who was smiling, his own blind gold eyes still shimmering with tears. A beam of light, and then Shisui's own white wings unfolded from his back, raised to the sky. They were very similar to Akira's… larger, but almost carbon-copy.

"Come here, Akira."

Akira looked back at Shirogane uncertainly – the elder smiled, bowing low – before he slowly, cautiously made his way to the throne. As he stopped just in front of Shisui, the king raised his hands and traced Akira's face lightly, gently. There were a few moments of tender silence before a tear finally slipped free of Shisui's eyelashes.

"Akira… I've missed you so."

"Your Majesty…"

"How I've hoped and prayed and longed for the day you would come home." The king folded the young prince in his arms, holding him close… as if he would never let go. "I'm so glad to have you back."

Slowly, the boy raised his arms, hugging Shisui back just as tightly. "I'm glad to be back."

The court was silent, watching in awe, in surprise, shaken at what had just taken pllace. Shirogane bowed his head and closed his eyes. His own tears burned their way down his cheeks... tears of joy, tears of pain.

_I've finally brought him home, Ryuuko._


	14. Gone

**Chapter Thirteen - Gone**

"_Nice acting."_

_  
Akira only mumbled, eyes downcast. Shirogane ruffled his hair._

_  
"I was amazed by it. So excellent, those following us must have believed it too. If they didn't, I'd be very surprised."_

_  
Akira avoided the subject. "So how are we going to get to the court if they're going to notice I'm gone?"_

_  
"They shouldn't notice until tomorrow evening, which gives us plenty of a head start. Also, I'm sure you saw I've a horse this time."_

_  
The boy eyed the chestnut wearily. "I've never really ridden a horse before."_

_  
Odd, seeing as he had been raised in a farming community, but Shirogane had no choice but to believe that such was the case. "Then this is going to be a good experience. Here, I'll help you on."_

_  
He gave Akira the boost needed to pull himself onto the horse's back before he swung up himself. He took the reins and nudged the horse lightly with his heels, and the beast took off. Akira wildly grabbed at the long mane, clinging to it tightly._

_  
"I've got you, don't worry," Shirogane said, squeezing the boy's waist with his knees. "I won't let you fall."_

_  
No response. It seemed Akira was worrying more about feeling secure than he was actually knowing he was so. Shirogane guided the horse onto the main road before he tried to break the silence._

_  
"No one followed you?"_

_  
"I don't think so."_

_  
"All right, good. We need as much of a head start as we can get, especially considering what I'm going to need to do to get you into the palace."_

_  
"Shirogane..."_

_  
"Hm?"_

_  
"Would they really... send someone to kill me if they knew I was alive?"_

_  
"Yes." Akira still seemed unsure about his precarious position on the horse's back, so Shirogane held the reins in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Akira's stomach. "The court was against your birth before your father was even married. They did everything they could to terminate your mother's pregnancy. I know for a fact they were relieved when you were thought to have been killed by Homurabi. It got you out of the way without them having to dirty their hands."_

_  
Akira was struggling. "But... why...?"_

_  
"Many reasons that I won't go into detail about right now. But Akira... your father never would have allowed harm to come to you by their hands. That's probably why he sent you away... not only to protect you from Homurabi, but to protect you from them as well. And I... I refuse to let them hurt you for their own selfish reasons."_

_  
"Shirogane?"_

_  
"Hm?"_

_  
"My father... loved my mother, right?"_

_  
"More than almost anyone in the world. When Ryuuko was with Eira, I don't think I had ever seen him happier. The only person he loved more than Eira was you, Akira."_

_  
A long pause. Then, Akira asked in a trembling voice, "Did my mother die because of me?"_

_  
Shirogane swallowed hard, but Akira's tone said he already knew the answer. Quietly, Shirogane replied, "Yes," and the rest of the ride to the capital was a silent one._

~.oOOo.~

The courts were dismissed, and they all filed out. Shirogane caught the slightest hint of whispering, and saw many a glance thrown back towards the king and crown prince. He glared, his eyes sharpening, observing them all coldly until the last one left and the doors shut. Then, he looked back at the two remaining members of the royal family. Shisui's grip on Akira was so tight, Shirogane was afraid he was hurting the boy, but then he saw that Akira was holding to Shisui just as tightly. He let out a tiny sigh and allowed himself a smile, waiting for them.

After a bit, Shisui let go and straightened up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Akira... it's just..."

"No, it's fine." Akira was still holding to Shisui's robes. "Me too."

Shirogane suddenly rushed forward as Akira's fingers limply slipped from the fine fabric and the boy crumbled, catching Akira just in time. The prince was shaking, covered in sweat. Shirogane held him carefully, brushing his bangs from his face. Those large, white wings draped regally across the ground.

"They hurt, don't they?"

Now Akira was holding on to him, gazing up at him with glazed eyes. "Why... do I..."

"You remember the History, don't you? How the rulers were winged?"

"I... they... literally?"

"Yes, literally. And as a descendant, you're no different." Shirogane glanced over them, smooth and straight and pure, again. "So that was why you were told to not remove that charm no matter what. I'm glad you listened, because if you hadn't you would have easily been found and killed."

Akira shivered. "But then the charm would have to be magic, right?"

"Yes." Shirogane looked up at Shisui. "Dara and Asane raised him, Shisui."

"I had suspected so, since they disappeared almost immediately before Ryuuko's death. Where are they?"

"They died awhile ago, killed by Homurabi's men. I guess it was just a few months before I found Akira."

Grief appeared on Shisui's face. "They were like parents to Ryuuko and I as well. They will be very missed."

"Akira, your foster parents were powerful magicians in your father's court. I had heard they were trying to retire... he must have taken advantage of that and asked them to care for you. They loved you as if you were their grandson. They knew very well of everything that would happen to you. That's why Dara made that charm for you and asked you to never remove it. That's why you weren't found until I found you. They took very good care of you."

Akira was holding back the tears... it wasn't hard to see. Shirogane drew him close, running a hand through the auburn hair.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once. I'm sorry for not speaking of it earlier, but since your memories are locked, I didn't know what else to do."

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Shisui asked.

"Not a thing."

A bit of a pause. He was sure Shisui was taking that thoughtful pose Shirogane had come to know so well. "So it's just as Ryuuko said..."

His gaze flashed around. "What?"

"Ryuuko wrote to me shortly before his death. He didn't disclose many details, for obvious reasons, but he said that should Akira be found he likely would not remember anything. I assumed it was just because he was young and what happened would be traumatic but... you're saying Ryuuko sealed off his memories?"

"Do you think Ryuuko would let Akira suffer?"

"No, you're right... well then, I can do something about it. But, Shirogane..."

"Hm?"

A hesitation. "Ryuuko had thought you were dead."

Slowly, Shirogane bowed his head. Akira looked up at him.

"Shirogane...?

"I told you the kings were winged, Akira."

"Yes."

"And I told you that I was a king."

"Yes."

Slowly, he set the boy down and stood up, unfastening his shirt. He let it slip down into the crooks of his elbows as he pulled his hair over one shoulder.

"And you know I have these scars."

"They're...?"

Shirogane turned to let Akira look at them again... long, ugly, and dark jagged tears running all the way down his back. "Yes... they're from my wings, which I no longer have."

"You said... Homurabi..."

"He ripped my wings right out of my back and was about to torture me further when I managed to throw myself from the castle and escape. But having those taken away was the most excruciating thing I'd ever felt." Shirogane hugged himself, trying his hardest to ignore the dull, piercing ache that had come to be his constant companion. "If it hadn't been for my want to protect you and your family, I would have killed myself to escape the pain."

"We lost contact with Shirogane and heard that Homurabi had usurped the throne," Shisui supplied. "So Ryuuko assumed him dead."

"It was the most logical thing to do... though I came here as quickly as I could."

A long silence. Then, Shisui said, "You two, come with me. There is a lot to do and not much time to do it, so let's start this most important thing first."

He stepped lightly down the stairs to the main floor and glided towards the exit doors. Shirogane fastened his shirt again and helped Akira up, half-carrying the boy after his uncle. They followed Shisui through the grand passageways to smaller, narrower ones. Shirogane's heart rose to his throat. He knew where Shisui was taking them. Akira was silent, eyes glancing around, but ultimately kept stepping after Shisui. Shirogane could feel the boy's want to know, his want to remember.

Shisui stopped in front of a door, waiting for them, before he pushed it open and stepped in. Shirogane and Akira followed him, and Shirogane nodded to himself. They were in the catacombs under the palace's chapel.

"Shisui...?" Akira ventured. "Where...?"

"To see your father," was the reply. They made it to the far end of the near-empty catacombs and finally came to a stop in front of one tomb. "Akira, Shirogane, just stay there."

They remained obediently in place as Shisui swept to the other side. The king held his hands out over the sealed stone bed and began whispering. Shirogane closed his eyes to listen. Shisui's voice sang out the incantation, in a different form than the language he and Ryuuko – and now Akira – knew. He suddenly felt the ground trembling under his feet, and his eyes flashed open in alarm.

"Ha'en aa, ystaeve yi mus'kuoi, minun que' fenli!" he heard Shisui command, and scenes burst into his mind to play before his eyes.

~.oOOo.~

_"He's gone."_

_  
Those words tore at him. He had asked to be left alone, and everyone had graciously left, shutting the doors on him. Now he paced the hall frantically, furiously, trying to choke everything back. He had felt something might happen... that was why he had called desperately, begging for him to come immediately. He hadn't truly thought though..._

_  
And now Shirogane, his best friend, was dead._

_  
Admitting it to himself caused the tears to rise, and he couldn't suppress them as they spilled from him. Shirogane was dead. He fell to his knees, hugging himself to try and fight it all back. It was useless - hot tears rained to the stone floor, soaking into his robes as fragments of sobs forced their way through his throat. Shirogane was dead, and Ryuuko had never felt so alone._

_  
Idiot... Shirogane was an idiot. Homurabi had done enough to give reason to be removed, or even executed. Ryuuko was sure he had warned Shirogane to do something about his half-brother at least a few times. Angry tears mixed into the miserable ones now. Not anger at Shirogane... anger at Homurabi, for daring to take advantage of the one person that had extended kindness to him when he had never deserved it._

_  
He would be coming. Ryuuko tried to suffocate the tears. He didn't have time for this... he had to figure out what Homurabi was going to do. Likely, he'd pick a fight to try to kill him..._

_  
His heart stopped. Akira. Homurabi would surely kill Akira first._

_  
Ryuuko panicked. He couldn't let that happen... not his son. Anything but his son. He felt truly trapped now. What could he do...? He had to protect Akira at all costs. That one thought dominated everything else. Akira had to live. Akira had to be safe. That was all... that was the only thing._

_  
There was no choice but to send him away. Send him away secretly, somewhere even he didn't know... that was the only way. He broke down crying again. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be separated from the only thing that had kept him going since his wife's death... he didn't want to be separated from the person he loved more than anyone... more than his best friend, more than his brother, more than even his wife._

_  
But he had no choice. He tried to steady himself. Akira's life was more important than their being together. Yes... the resolution set in to push him into motion. For Akira's safety, he would undergo anything... even separating himself from his child._

_  
It was dark outside. Collecting himself, he left the room, unfastening some of his longer robes as he went. He cast them off in his room and continued just a few more paces down. He hesitated at the door, then opened it and crossed in._

_  
His small son, almost four years old, was fast asleep, tousled auburn hair falling messily against the pillow. His throat closed off again, but he managed to swallow it down as he went to the bed and gently gathered Akira into his arms. Akira made a small noise as Ryuuko settled him against his chest, but didn't waken. Ryuuko hesitated a moment as he pressed a soft kiss into Akira's forehead, but then left the room, crossing the hallway again briskly to his own chambers. He knocked the window open with one shoulder and leaped out, extending his wings to gently hover down to the ground. Landing, he checked Akira as his wings folded down into his back – the boy was still asleep, nestled comfortably in his father's arms._

_  
He stole across the palace grounds to some of the courtier's homes in the corner of the land. He knew exactly where he was going... he had no one else to ask. Stopping at their doorstep, he shifted Akira's weight and knocked sharply on the door. Within a few moments, it cracked open to send a beam of golden light over his face, accompanied by an emerald glance._

_  
"Your Majes-"_

_  
"Shh," he cautioned sharply. "Asane, let me in."_

_  
She immediately stood back to allow him to enter. Dara, who was sitting at the small table across the way, instantly rose to his feet._

_  
"Your Majesty."_

_  
"No need for formality, you two. You are my friends."_

_  
"Yes..."_

_  
Asane had made her way back to the table, and now husband and wife stood to face the king. There was a long silence, and Ryuuko struggled to get the words to his throat. When they did, they came out as a weak, trembling plead._

_  
"Take my son."_

_  
They looked dumbfounded. Dara managed, "Ryuuko... what are you saying?"_

_  
"Shirogane is dead."_

_  
Their horrified looks prompted the tears to begin again. He couldn't do anything to stop them now as he continued, trying to keep at least his voice level, "Homurabi murdered him. He's taken control of the Western Kingdom now."_

_  
"Homurabi...?" Dara asked weakly. "The Faer-ruled half-blood?"_

_  
"Yes... and... I know... I know he'll come after my life as well."_

_  
Their reactions he had expected. "Run, Ryuuko!"_

_  
"Hide!"_

_  
"I can't."_

_  
"Ryuuko!"_

_  
"He'll kill Akira first."_

_  
"So take Akira with you!"_

_  
"I can't... I can't do that to him..."_

_  
He hadn't wanted to break down, but he did now. His voice was cracked, ruled with his emotions, as he continued, "How can I make him live in fear? How can I make him hide all his life? I can't do that to him... how can I, when he won't understand?"_

_  
"Ryuuko..."_

_  
"It puts him in too much danger... too much pain. And, even if that were to work out, if Homurabi can't find me, he'll kill Shisui in my place. Shisui can't run or hide... he can't do anything to protect himself." He tried to swallow enough to make his voice strong enough for his sole request. "So please... my life alone is a better sacrifice. If I give myself up, he will leave at least Shisui be. Take Akira as your son, and go."_

_  
"Absolutely not, Ryuuko!" _

_  
"We can deal with Homurabi... all of us, together! We just need to think -"_

_  
"If Shirogane couldn't, then how can we?!" Ryuuko thundered, his voice much louder and forceful than he had intended. Dara and Asane fell silent, frightened. But as soon as those words were gone, he fell back to despair, his voice breaking again. "Shirogane was stronger than anyone... you know that... so if... if he couldn't then... what chance do we have?"_

_  
A heavy silence fell. Then, Ryuuko said pleadingly again, "Please... I know you two have been trying to retire from the palace. I'm giving you my permission to go. Just... just take Akira with you, and raise him as your son. Give him a new life... give him a life where he doesn't have to be afraid, where he can grow up laughing and playing with everyone else. Give him safety." He knelt and bowed his head over Akira. If they didn't agree, Ryuuko didn't know what he was going to do. They were his only chance. "I'm begging you... please. Please take care of my only treasure."_

_  
~.oOOo.~_

_  
Something was pattering onto his cheek. He didn't like it. He opened his eyes to see his father holding him close, gently. That was all right... but it looked like he was crying. That was surprising... he had never seen his father cry, he thought._

_  
"Daddy...?"_

_  
Those deep red eyes looked at him, glassy with tears, but as warm as they ever were. He was smiling, just as he always was. "You're awake, Akira."_

_  
He reached up to touch – salty warmth spread to his fingers. "Why are you crying, daddy?"_

_  
"Because I have to go away for awhile." His father took his small hand in a large, strong one. "I'm going to leave you with Dara and Asane. They'll take good care of you while I'm away."_

_  
"Where's Shirogane?"_

_  
Something happened to his father's face, but he was still smiling. Akira didn't understand it. "Shirogane is busy right now, so he can't watch you."_

_  
"Uncle Shisui?"_

_  
"He can't take care of you at the church. It's okay, though, Akira."_

_  
"I want Shirogane!"_

_  
"I know, sweetheart. It's just for a little while. He'll come see you as soon as he can. Please just go to sleep again. Dara and Asane are going to be very good to you."_

_  
"You're going away, daddy...?" He felt suddenly scared. He wanted to cry. He had never been away from his father before._

_  
"Just for a little while. Be good for Dara and Asane."_

_  
"I'll see you again soon, right, daddy?" he asked hopefully. If it was just for a little while, Akira thought it would be okay. "Soon?"_

_  
He was crying again, but still smiling... still smiling as he always did. That smile Akira knew better than anything. It comforted him... it told him things would be okay. "Yes, Akira, I'll see you very soon."_

_  
"Oh... okay..." He felt sleepy again. "I'll miss you, daddy."_

_  
"I'll miss you too. But it's okay." His father kissed him gently and stroked his hair. "I'll see you soon."_

_  
"Okay... good night, daddy."_

_  
"Good night, Akira."_

~.oOOo.~

He reeled back, feeling tears burning down his cheeks. Shirogane was breathing hard beside him, and he could sense his guardian's tears. He must have seen something too...

All his memories had come rushing back into him… Shisui's soft prayers, Shirogane's gentle voice, his father's loving touch… all the times they had played, and travelled, all the summer days running through the courtyards, all the winter nights curled up in his father's warm bed near the fire. Everything. His father had made him forget it all... why? He was sad, and angry. Why would he make him forget all of that? Tears from his childhood, unknowingly built up from all these years were overflowing, lamenting the lost time. Why...

And suddenly, he felt it. He whirled on his knees, eyes widening. He felt it. He sprang to his feet and took off running, ignoring Shirogane and Shisui's calls. Having his memories back meant he knew where everything in the palace was... and he knew where this was. He flew down the halls with no hesitation, up the stairs, through to a place his father had told him to never go. He had dutifully obeyed before, never going near, but now he had to... it was there. He braked in front of a set of tall, heavy stone doors, breathing hard.

"Akira!"

That was Shirogane's voice. He would probably try to stop him... but he wouldn't be stopped. He raised his hand and commanded, "Akei!" The doors opened, and he ran in blindly.

There it was... that white warmth and kind smile. Sobs burst free of him as he threw himself into those open, welcoming arms. They drew him close, holding him tightly, and he felt tears dropping into his hair - though in reality he knew they didn't exist – as raven hair trailed over his face. Shirogane and Shisui were standing in the doorway, dumbfounded, as he clung to him and cried, "Daddy!"


	15. Why?

**Chapter Fourteen - Why?**

He could feel his father's throat working to try to swallow the tears back – its strong movements were pressed into his shoulder. Those hands, that had once seemed so big, held him close, gripping at his hair. He smelled the same, like those warm summer evenings... why, Akira didn't know. But this was his father... the one he had loved with all his heart.

He didn't understand how this was happening, but he didn't care. There was no way his smell and his touch were lies... there was no way this strong love he felt pressed into him with every bit of contact was a lie.

"Daddy...!"

"Akira." That voice thrilled through him... yes, just as he remembered. "Akira... my dear, dear child..."

"Ryuuko...?" came Shirogane's strangled voice from across the room. "Ryuuko, is it really -"

"No closer," was Ryuuko's sharp command now. Shirogane's steps, which had echoed in the large, empty space, halted. The former king's tone changed again, back to gentle. "I'm so sorry, Shirogane. I exist only for Akira now. If you come too close, I will disappear. This room is for Akira only."

"Ryuuko?" was Shisui's voice. Akira felt his father's tender smile.

"Shisui, dear brother."

"I've tried to open this room many times and it has never yielded. You sealed it so that only Akira could open it?"

"Yes. It was a last measure to protect him against Homurabi. Knowing his ruling star, I sealed my soul in this room so that only he could open it. That is why you and Shirogane, nor anyone else, cannot cross in."

Slowly, Akira pulled back to look up. Those ruby eyes were turned lovingly on him, warm and clear. Akira didn't ever want to let go... he didn't want to leave this pure, loving gaze. Ryuuko ran a hand softly through his auburn hair.

"All so I could see you again, Akira."

"Daddy," he choked, tears threatening to spill out again.

"So when Homurabi said you didn't speak a word...?" Shirogane ventured.

"It is true that I was afraid that making any noise would give Akira away, but I was saving my energy for this last spell. I wasn't sure how it would turn out... but it went just fine. Do you recognize this room, Shirogane?" Ryuuko moved just to the side to show the large, round crystal clasped in stone. "We used it often."

"I see... the Conversation Hall. I understand, then. There's more function to that. With your seal on it, Homurabi cannot use it either."

"Shirogane, thank you for taking such good care of him."

"I know how much he meant... means to you, and... he means a lot to me, too."

Shirogane's words sent a thrill through Akira – his body, against his will, shivered. His father's touch changed slightly as he felt that, but he showed no other signs that he had noticed.

"Shisui, I'm sorry to have thrown my burden at you."

"Not at all. I'm glad Akira's safe." Shisui's soft smile was almost identical to Ryuuko's. They didn't share much similarity otherwise, but... that was all that was needed. "I'm glad he got to meet you again."

"Then... I'm going to ask for some time alone with Akira."

Shirogane and Shisui bowed, leaving the room. Akira saw the slightest glance Shirogane threw back over his shoulder before the doors shut. The loud impact noise of the stone swinging closed echoed through the large room.

"Akira... I'm so sorry."

And suddenly he struck, punching his father squarely in the face. Ryuuko staggered, expression surprised, as Akira pulled back, clenching his hand.

"How dare you... how dare you send me away... how dare you make me forget..." Tears were dripping from his chin. "I'd have rather gone with you...!"

His face faded back to loving warmth... the sight of it brought more tears raining down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Akira. I just... I couldn't lose you. I would do anything to protect you, and that's the only way I saw. Homurabi would have killed you -"

"I'd rather have gone with you! I... I've been living such a lie... and... I miss you..."

A large, smooth hand slid onto his cheek, cupping gently. He turned his face into it, trying to fight back the tears. He didn't know if they would ever stop... there was fifteen years' worth of them all stored up now fighting for release. Ryuuko's thumb traced his eyes, brushing some of the tears away.

"I miss you..." Akira choked.

"I'm sorry." He felt his father's forehead press into his hair, just beside his temple. "I've missed you too."

Why couldn't he stop crying? His father's soft, loving presence was making it all the more difficult to swallow all the anguish back. "Dammit...!" He had to stop... this was his father. He couldn't cry like a two-year-old.

"Shirogane... Shirogane must be so relieved," he managed as he tried to gulp his sadness back. "That you're still here."

His father paused in his strokes. "Shirogane...?"

"Because... well... he really loves you." Akira opened his eyes just a bit to peer at Ryuuko's face from underneath his eyelashes as the former king pulled back. What would his father's reaction be? "I can't imagine how... how sad he's been all this time."

That smile had faded from Ryuuko's face, but not in anger... rather, his expression showed a sort of grief. "Akira..."

"He's always spoken so fondly of you. You were really close, weren't you? I know you married mom but... he still loved you." He managed to force a smile. "He still does, so he must be happy he can see you again."

"Akira. You love him."

His heart stopped, smile crashing. "Huh? No, I -"

"Akira." His face, still resting in Ryuuko's palm, was turned to face his father straight-on now. Those ruby eyes were set. "You love him."

"No, I don't," he mumbled, looking away.

"It's useless to try to hide it from me, Akira."

"So what?" he asked, his voice trembling. Those tears were rising in him again, but... for Shirogane this time. "Even if I do... you're the only one he -"

"We were told we were soulmates."

The simple statement cut Akira off cold. He stared at his father, whose eyes were now shining with a painful emotion that cut him all the way through.

"We were told that for us, there could be no other. I accepted it. He accepted it. We were best friends... we got along beautifully anyhow. There wasn't a thing about Shirogane that I didn't love. I thought that fate had truly tied us together. But..." A weak, but brilliant smile. "Just as we were settling down to it, I met your mother. And that... that was happiness. I felt for her ten – no, a thousand times – what I felt for Shirogane. She was bliss... the slightest thing from her, by her, about her captivated me. I knew from the very first moment that she was my true soulmate. If I could not be with her, I would have rather died."

Akira's throat was dry. His voice rasped painfully, "You..."

"Shirogane did not take it so well, at first. I think it was the first time we had ever really been in such an argument. I was frightened I was going to lose him over it, but I was willing to cut all relations with him for Eira no matter how painful it would be to separate from him. But he resigned himself to it, and remained as loyal and dedicated to me as he ever had been... as if nothing had changed."

"Homurabi... Homurabi said Shirogane loved you and... hated mom..."

"Yes... I don't know if there was ever a time Shirogane didn't hate Eira, at least to some small degree..." A very weak smile. "I don't think he's ever forgiven me for it. But I don't regret doing it, not in the least. No matter how much I loved Shirogane, I loved your mother more, and I was truly happy when I was with her. I think that was what changed Shirogane's mind. He would never do anything to impediment my happiness, no matter what he had to do."

"See?" Akira asked, bitterness welling in his throat. "So... he loves you, more than anything."

"That was then."

"He still does. It's always you... it's always been you."

"Are you angry at me, Akira?"

It would be a lie to say no. He remained stonily silent, glaring into those ruby eyes now.

"Because he loves you, just as you love him."

"Shut up," Akira snapped.

"It's because you're so wrapped up hearing what he's said about me that you can't see how much he adores you."

"No."

"Akira, shh." Ryuuko bent his head to kiss away the tears that were working themselves free of his eyes. "You want it so badly and it's right there, but you won't take it."

"Because he loves you!"

"If these lips were his -"

"He won't ever love anyone but you!"

"- and these hands his -"

"I don't want to be your replacement!"

"- you would be happier than anything. I know. I can feel it."

He was clinging to his father again, choking back these new sobs. Ryuuko stroked his hair gently.

"No one has ever loved you like he does."

"I hate you," Akira couldn't help but sob. "I hate you so much."

"You can do that, if you wish. You will realize it on your own someday. I pray that you don't let it pass you by, Akira. I saw from the moment you two met that he would come to love you. You're better for him... better than I could ever be. You will love him more than I ever could. And he loves you far more than he ever loved me... he loves you more than anyone ever could."

"I can't believe you..."

"You will, someday. I hope it's not too far away, that you will realize that it's true." Ryuuko kissed his forehead. "Because it's the happiness you deserve. It's the happiness I want for you."

A long silence. Akira tried to stop, but it took him a long time before his cries faded away. Then he felt weak, spent, and so he said tremblingly, "I need to lie down."

"I'll be here, any time you want to talk."

"Okay."

"Trust Shirogane."

"I do."

"Trust yourself with him."

He didn't reply to that, but said softly, "Bye, daddy."

"Bye, Akira. I'll see you soon."

"Yes... soon."

Slowly, he let go and backed away. He couldn't turn, and kept gazing at his father's gentle, smiling face, until the door closed. Then, he dropped to his feet and cried harder.

It wasn't fair. He fell asleep, sobbing outside the door. It wasn't fair at all.

~.oOOo.~

**  
**"So what are we to do?"

Shirogane folded his hands on the table, his blue eyes grave. "The easiest way would be just to kill Homurabi. I think I've told you this. If he dies, there is no one to command the kingdom."

"What about all his kids? Wouldn't one take over?" Akira shook his head. "Homurabi seems far too intelligent to not have thought about it."

The elder thought for awhile. That was a good point. Though Homurabi was overconfident, he was always very careful. "Likely, Sawaki would be the one to take over."

Shisui froze. "Sawaki?"

"He's the oldest and the one closest to Homurabi," Shirogane continued.

"That pale-blonde one that attacked us earlier? Are you sure?" Akira sounded a bit doubtful. "He seemed a bit... submissive."

"Sawaki is very calculating and clever, more than he lets on. That's why he's the head general now... that's why he was Homurabi's right hand when I was still king."

"So, do we kill them both? How many kids does Homurabi have?"

"Sawaki and Shiki – the two we ran into not long ago – are two. The boy that hurt you was one. Lulu is... that's four. He probably has more. He's not very conservative in what he wants."

"Do we just wipe out all of them?"

Shirogane sat back and looked at Akira critically for a moment before he said, "You're not sounding like yourself, darling boy."

"I just want this over with... I want it all over. So how do we get it done quickly?"

"There is no quick way, Akira. This is a full-out war, and if you hadn't noticed, you're losing."

"Well excuse me for inheriting such a position."

"You should be careful how you speak with me, Akira." Shirogane's blue eyes glinted. "For now you're in a higher rank than I am, but I am still your experienced elder."

"Then help me, damn it!"

"Akira!"

"You put me back here but I don't know anything. So help me! You say the fastest way is just to kill Homurabi. How do we do that?"

"It would be the fastest way to end the war, it's true, but it is by no means easy." Shirogane's eyes narrowed. "You've met him. You know how powerful he is." At Akira's slight shudder, Shirogane added coolly, "So try to calm down and think rationally. You're a smart boy. It shouldn't be too difficult for you."

A long pause. Then, Akira said, his gaze still turned slightly away, "Shirogane."

"Yes?"

"Does he have any motivation at all for doing this? Other than he just wants it all?"

Shirogane felt deep frown lines crease his face. How was he to answer that? Did Akira even deserve to know? Though the boy acted above his age most of the time, right now he was acting like the spoiled child he hadn't been raised to be.

"No, forget it," Akira said roughly, suddenly getting to his feet.

"Akira!" Shisui looked startled at the sudden barrage of noises. "What –"

"I'm tired. I need to go lie down for awhile."

He stormed out of the room. Before Shirogane could really think about it, he was on his feet after the boy, hot on his heels down the hall. Akira tried to pick up pace, but Shirogane was taller and faster, and the elder seized Akira's wrist, whirling him around.

"Let go of me!"

Shirogane twisted his wrist and easily smashed Akira into the wall, pinning him there. He said in a low voice, "What is your problem? You're acting like a child."

"I'm not a child!"

"We've had this conversation already."

"You pretend like it didn't happen." There was an odd tone of bitter resentment in Akira's voice. "It was just acting, remember?"

"Knock it off. You're in charge of this kingdom now, so grow up and act mature."

"You're not helping me!"

"I'm trying to, but you're blowing up at the littlest thing. That isn't like you."

"What would you know?!"

"Lower your voice." Shirogane squeezed the boy's wrist, and with a yelp, he fell silent. "Here's a hint. Give us more than ten seconds to answer you. Some things need to be thought about."

"What do you need to think about in giving me Homurabi's motivation?"

"Why do you need to know it?"

"He killed my father! He's trying to kill me! He tried to kill you, and he's trying to kill Shisui! Why shouldn't I know?"

Those silver eyes were on fire. Shirogane noticed that since Akira's wings had appeared for the first time, the colour had been lightened from that deep flint grey to pure silver. It was beautiful, entrancing. He stood for a few moments, just gazing into them, at the power in them.

"Shirogane!"

"Because you are loved."

A blink of surprise. "What does that mean?"

"You and Homurabi are the same."

"What –"

"You're both half-bloods."

A long silence. Akira's expression had changed, to shock, to confusion, with a tone of almost horror. "What... half-bloods?"

"Half winged beings, half human. All his children are quarter-bloods."

"So... he's... what is he trying to accomplish?"

Shirogane let go of Akira's wrist, and the crown prince slid to the ground, sitting, staring up at him. The elder let out a long sigh and sat beside him, resting his head against the wall.

"My family – your father's family, too – hated Homurabi because he was a half-blood. Shame was put on my family for what my father had done. Homurabi was spited, shamed, shunned... they were even going to execute him. But I, feeling pity for my brother, stepped in. I deflected everything, and eventually, with my intervention, he was left alone. I didn't do it out of love for him. I did it out of a sense of duty to someone that shared the same blood as me, whether he was pureblood or not. I suppose he accepted it... he seemed relatively thankful to me, though always an upstart.

"But then... you were born. And you were loved, and cherished, and accepted, and given everything you could have ever wanted. And Homurabi, watching in the background, was jealous. You had everything promised to you – you, in the same situation as him, the 'dirty' half-blood, the one whose pure wing-blood was spoiled by that of human. I think... I think that's what began to send him over the edge."

"So why my father? Why not just me?"

"Out of spite. I think... and this is a big 'I think', because I've never been able to ask him myself... that with taking over everything, he is going to demand his glory returned to him. The glory he feels he deserves as a member of my family... all the glory I had. And if he doesn't get it from the family... he can take it out on everyone else, and make himself feel special." A small sigh. "I suppose that's what it might be."

A long pause. He could feel Akira studying him intensely, and he closed his blue eyes. It was all his fault... but surely, if he had seen what would have happened... he wouldn't have done it. He, and Ryuuko, had had no idea that Akira would come along. It hadn't been planned that way.

"I think... that's not it."

"No?"

"Or not entirely it."

"What do you think, then?" Akira was a smart boy, and his senses had proved to be very sharp and mostly on-point. Shirogane was interested to hear what Akira thought.

"I think... he just wants some attention from you."

Shirogane raised his head to stare. Akira's eyes were fixed on the other wall as he continued speaking.

"He killed my father, and he wants to kill me... he easily could have killed Shisui, right? You've paid lots of attention to all of us."

"_Ryuuko, Ryuuko. It's always Ryuuko. You'd do anything for him, even leave your own kingdom to go running to him if he so much as cries. I hate watching it. It makes me sick._"

His right shoulder ached, and a heavy chill ran through Shirogane. He didn't reply, and Akira didn't pick the topic back up. They simply sat there for a long time before Shirogane's mind got around to figure out something to say.

"Akira."

The boy's eyes turned towards him. He looked deep into them, and felt his emotions surge up within him. It scared him. He swallowed hard, then reached over and pulled the prince into a hug.

"Come here."

Akira nestled against his side, resting his head against Shirogane's collarbone as the elder held him close, stroking his hair. This small, slender, firm body... Shirogane closed his eyes, breathing in the wonderful scent. A fragrance like desert spices... it was delicious.

"I would never give you up."

"Shirogane... I want it to end. I want it to be over. I don't want... I don't want to lose anyone else."

Akira's voice was shaking, just ever so slightly.

"I know. We'll figure it out." He pressed his cheek into that soft, fiery hair. "I promise you... you won't lose anyone. It'll end. I'll make it end, just for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They sat there, alone, until the setting sun streaming through the windows dyed the hallways red.


	16. Attack

**Chapter Fifteen - Attack  
**Through the stone floors, a large shatter was heard, and screams came fast on their tail. Both Shirogane and Akira jumped, and the king felt his grip tighten. Akira tried to speak, but Shirogane quickly shushed him, listening hard. He didn't need to, for a few moments later, a clear, haunting laugh rent the air.

"Come out, Akira. Let's play a little."

"Homurabi!" Akira hissed.

Shirogane didn't understand. Sure, Homurabi could have come at any point. But he hadn't. That wasn't his style. So why... why...

"Akira, go to your father."

"What?"

"He's come to kill you!" Shirogane struggled to his feet, pulling Akira up with him. "If you let that happen it's over. Go!"

"I can fight!"

"I don't care."

"Shirogane!"

Another loud crash, more laughs, more screams. Memories from fifteen years before were playing themselves out in front of his eyes... no. He had promised this wouldn't happen again. He gripped Akira and pulled the boy right in front of him, and stared into those eyes.

"Don't do something to make those of us who love you more than anything suffer!"

Akira started, then faltered. A low, "Fine," reached Shirogane's ears. Relieved, he drew the boy to him in a tight hug.

"Just stay there... I'll come back for you."

The prince's arms were around him, and the boy was breathing raggedly into his chest. For a moment, Shirogane wanted time to stop right there... he never wanted to let Akira go. He never wanted to face the fact that he might never see him again. But then, he released the boy and hissed, "Now go!"

Akira turned and flew down the hall, robes billowing behind him. Shirogane turned his own way and stormed down the hall, listening to find where Homurabi was. As he descended the stairs, he caught sight of the very tips of the younger king's long, flaming hair rippling into a different hallway. He steadied himself, then burst forward, magic on his lips.

"Homurabi!!"

A burst of ice, raging of flame, a moment of seeing the hint of the black smile on those lips.

~.oOOo.~

Akira slammed himself to a stop in front of the large doors, trying to calm his breathing enough to hear. The stone castle kept most sound from travelling, but if he really focused, he was sure he could hear the shatters and clashing far away.

His heart was in his throat. Homurabi was here, _here_, to kill him and Shisui. And Shirogane was fighting, all alone. Why had Homurabi come here? Did he really want it over just that quickly?

Akira was afraid... afraid for himself, for Shisui, for Shirogane. And he suddenly realized. Shirogane didn't have all his strength. Homurabi could probably easily kill him.

He hesitated. He had told Shirogane he would stay with his father. But... he didn't want Shirogane to die. The thought of going through life without the white king to whisper to him, soothe him, hold him close with those strong arms, terrified him more than the idea of death from Homurabi.

Suddenly, the air felt very still, so silent it was unreal. Akira felt like the pounding of his heart would give away where he was. He strained his ears, listening, and heard nothing.

He was afraid.

~.oOOo.~

Neither of them moved. They stared each other down, pale blue locking into goldish-green, frames tense, ready to strike. When Homurabi spoke, it took all of Shirogane's self-control to keep himself from jumping to attack.

"Why try so hard for him, Shirogane?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"I don't understand thee at all. Going running to them whenever they so much as sneeze... it is too much to handle. That's why thou dosn't deserve to be king. And for him, to need thee for everything is indication he dost not deserve to be a king either."

"Your reasoning for everything is skewed. Ryuuko was my best friend. Akira's simply a child."

A wicked grin. "Caring for him as much as thou dost dost not change the fact that he is not thine son."

"I don't care. All the better."

"Oh oh. I see, then. Sick bastard."

"And how many bastards have you spun out?"

"Not like I have much choice. All the girls die after they have the kids. But thou knowst that much. Hast thou told little Akira that he was the one that killed his mother too?"

"Shut up."

"But I know what thou'st looking for in him. It won't work, Shirogane. Little Akira is merely a vestige."

"Shut up."

He knew why Homurabi was drawing this out... the pressure was hurting him, and without his wings, he had no way to resist. He saw the shadows of Homurabi's wings swimming behind him. He felt something run into his mouth, suddenly... blood, bursting from his nostrils. Homurabi's smile widened at the sight.

"So it is true, after all. If I stand here long enough, thou wilt simply fall over dead."

"What do you want from this, Homurabi? If you think taking hold of both kingdoms will –"

"Why should I care about what they think? Their opinion will never change." Homurabi didn't sound bitter at all. It was disturbing to hear such a lack of emotion. "They've made it perfectly clear that they do not consider me one of theirs. I couldn't care less."

"So what for?" His chin was wet now, blood coating his neck.

"Oh, I don't know."

Flame suddenly sprang up around him – surprised, with a shout, Shirogane tried to call up his ice. It was difficult – his head was spinning, but he managed to fend off that attack. He felt his ribs constricting, crushing his insides.

"I suppose... because it's fun."

"Fun?!" Shirogane spat, blood colouring his words. "Killing your family, killing people that you should care for – people that cared about you – is 'fun'?!"

"Don't even try, Shirogane. I'm well aware Ryuuko and Shisui thought about as much of me as they did a stray dog in the street. In fact, the only way they would have ever cared much about me was because thou made a big deal of saving me and acting like a hero."

"They worried about you."

"I can hardly understand what thou'st saying." Another barrage of flames, and Shirogane barely managed to cut through it. "But enough of this endless blathering. I don't have much business with thee, so if thou wouldst be so kind as to tell me where dear Akira is, I'll leave thee be."

"I won't let you lay a hand on him!"

"Because thou'st not laid a hand on him?"

Shirogane leapt, calling his magic out. Homurabi easily dodged, striking back, deflecting all his attacks. Shirogane, though he felt he was drowning in his own blood, had rage fuelling him. He wouldn't allow Homurabi anywhere near Akira, even if it meant his own life.

Without Akira, Shirogane wouldn't be able to continue on.

~.oOOo.~

Akira paced in front of the doors, torn between what to do. He had promised to stay with his father, but he was afraid to leave Shirogane on his own. He didn't want to lose Shirogane... he didn't want to live without Shirogane.

He heard another burst of attack, echoing faintly on the floor below him. He froze up, listening as best he could. Silence, then another explosion.

Akira felt like crying bitter tears. What was he supposed to do? He put a hand against the door.

"Daddy... Daddy, please don't be angry with me. But I feel like I need to do this. I can't leave Shirogane. Because..."

It took him a few tries to get the next words past his frightened, trembling lips.

"Because… I -"

~.oOOo.~

He hit the ground, and he felt his ribs shatter against the floor. The snarl of pain was choked off by his throat and left his mouth in a spray of blood. Homurabi's eyes gleamed at the sight as he lowered his hand.

"How pathetic thou art, Shirogane!"

"How pathetic thou art!" Shirogane thundered as best he could, sending another wave of blood across the stone floor. His fingers scrabbled against the cold floor, but he had no more strength. He was going to die here, like this, writhing pathetically on the ground. And still he felt his insides being crushed, forcing torrents of life-water from his throat. His vision was going dark. "Having to weaken me before killing me!"

"Heh. I am a warrior. I do what needs to be done for victory. That's why I came today."

"What...?"

"Thou'st forgotten, brother?" His mouth curled cruelly. "Once a year, the moon eclipses Aeriyan for several minutes. It'll block the strength of the star, so any users lose their abilities. And, since young Akira's sole star is Aeriyan, he'll be a normal mortal boy for just a few minutes."

Shirogane's heart stopped.

"Just long enough for me to brutalize him to death." Homurabi tapped his chin with a long black claw. "Shall I see if I can push him further than I pushed Ryuuko?"

"Don't do anything to him!"

"Thou canst not do much to stop me. Ah, but here he is."

Shirogane looked around wildly, heart jumping back into beat as he heard the footsteps. No... Akira... but the boy was there, staring at the scene in horror.

"Shirogane –"

"Ah ah, little one," Homurabi crooned. "Take another step and I'll kill him right here."

The footfall halted, and he could hear Akira's ragged breathing.

"Akira, you ignorant fool!" Shirogane choked. "You said –"

"Homurabi," Akira said in a strong voice, "I'll fight with you."

"Oh, no. Thou wilst not do such a thing with me. Thou wilt go out and fight with Sawaki, if thou wisheth to fight."

"I –"

"If thou darest to defy me, I will crush Shirogane's head."

"Akira, don't!"

"Fine. I'm going. I'll come back for him, and I want him alive."

"Then thou'st best hurry, little Akira. If I see thee again, then we will play for Shirogane."

"Akira!"

But the boy was already away. Shirogane felt tears welling up in his darkening eyes. He couldn't live without Akira. Without Akira, he had nothing to live for.

"You sick bastard, Homurabi! Kill me instead!"

"Oh no. I'm going to keep thee alive... just for a bit longer, so I can torture thee with his dead –"

Homurabi's voice cut off, and Shirogane felt an indescribable warmth washing over him. It was comforting. He felt the pressure lessen, and he could breathe, his pain numbing.

"Homurabi," came Shisui's quiet voice, "why must you do this?"

"Good day, Shisui. I see thou'st spared me some trouble."

"Shisui," Shirogane choked. "Leave!"

"I'm sorry, Homurabi, but I can't allow you to kill Shirogane." Shisui's tone said he was smiling sadly. "I can't see why you'd wish to kill him anyhow. He is the one that saved you."

"Heh." Amusement. Shirogane's vision was clearing, just slightly, and he could see the twisted smile on those ebony lips. "I suppose thou wouldst not understand, Shisui."

"Perhaps not. Would you like to explain?"

His ribs were knitting, healing. Shirogane gasped as he felt them snap back into place.

"Sure. One..."

His warm aura suddenly flickered and died. The pressure crashed back down on Shirogane, and he screamed in pain as all his bones, half-healed, rebroke. A shriek of flame, and Shisui leaped back.

"Shirogane does not care about me. He saved me to keep himself looking almighty and great. Two..."

Shisui was trying to spread his warm aura again, but it was weak. The eclipse must have already begun. Shirogane couldn't breathe; fear and pain were restricting his lungs. Another burst of fire, and Shirogane faintly saw the younger king trying to feel his way around, face concentrated.

"Shisui! Just get out!" he yelled as blood clogged his throat again.

"Why should I spare lives that seek to destroy my own?"

"We had no intention of doing you any harm until you killed Ryuuko and tried to kill Shirogane," Shisui replied calmly. Shirogane smelled a streak of Shisui's sweet blood singed on the air. "Why should we spare your life when you try to destroy ours?"

"Shisui!"

"I like thine spirit, Shisui. Perhaps I can kill thee in a softer, more pleasurable way. Which would you choose – a quick, painful death, or one slow and wracked with forbidden pleasure?"

"Homurabi, if you would promise to leave Shirogane and Akira, I would do anything you asked."

"Really, Shisui?"

"Really," was the quiet reply. "I think you'll find it difficult for me to resist at the moment. But, only if you promise to leave Shirogane and Akira be."

"Thou hast something correct, Shisui. Thou canst not fight me at the moment. So... I refuse to promise thee anything. But I will take thine offer."

"Stop!" Shirogane choked.

"Thine death will be slow and soft. Well... perhaps not for thee."

"Stop."

That was Akira's voice, ragged, weak. Shirogane struggled, trying to catch his last gaze of the boy. He was almost dead... he was surprised he had lived this long. His eyes wouldn't clear to grant his last wish.

"Akira... please, run..." he whispered, not even sure it was strong enough to be heard.

"Ah, little Akira." Homurabi's voice left Shisui. "So thou art still alive, somehow."

"Leave Shisui and Shirogane be. You take issue with me. Spill my blood alone."

"Such a hero."

Homurabi was right near Akira now. Shirogane tried to choke everything back, to prepare for one last strike. If he was lucky, it would seriously injure Homurabi. But he was joking with himself. There was no way...

"What would thou be willing to bend thineself to in order to save them?" Homurabi whispered.

"Akira!" Shisui shouted.

"What do you want?" was Akira's cold response.

"Unfortunately I don't have much time with thee. Otherwise, I might demand..."

He heard Akira's sharp gasp. Shirogane wanted to scream, "Keep your hands off him!" but he was too far gone. His magic wouldn't come. It slipped away as fast as his lifesource was.

"But, I will simply kill thee. I will spare thee this."

"Then, go ahead."

"Akira!"

"I'm glad thou'st understand. Then..."

Shirogane felt his tears burning down his face. But... Akira wouldn't be alone. He would follow Akira shortly. Distantly, he prayed for Ryuuko's forgiveness... he hadn't been able to save Akira either.

But his prayer was cut short with a screech of pain. Not Akira's... Homurabi's. Shirogane jerked up, eyes trying to pierce the blindness to see what was going on. He heard someone land beside him, and a small, cool hand touched his back.

"Shirogane."

"Akira?"

"Sawaki!" was Homurabi's enraged snarl. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry, my lord." Shirogane heard the keening of a sword. "I can't allow you to continue like this."

"Thou wilt perish with them! Ingrateful brat!"

"Well, he got it from somewhere," came Akira's voice from beside Shirogane. He felt an odd warmth radiating from Akira's palm – it was faint, but slowly, surely it was growing stronger. His pain was numbing out again, vision lightening to iron-grey. "Obviously, you."

"Shut thine damn mouth! Thou wilt die!"

"I won't allow it, my lord." Sawaki's voice was in front of them now. "Lord Shirogane is the true ruler of the kingdom. I will not let you kill him."

"Bastard!"

An explosion, and he felt the rush of flame, but the scream of torrents of wind diffused the heat and kept its scorching tongues from them. Akira felt very warm. Shirogane's vision was clearing now. Everything was heavily-blurred, but he saw colours.

"It was you that made me so, my lord." Sawaki sounded very sad.

"Step down, Sawaki! I order thee to step down!"

Shisui's aura was washing back over him. Everything was healing quickly now. It was painful as it had been before, but Shirogane would choose this healing pain over death-pain. That only meant that the eclipse was ending.

"Sawaki!"

A roar – Shirogane heard Sawaki give a strangled noise of pain. But before the flame could reach them, he felt Shisui's magic hurtling towards them, and the fire exploded against Shisui's shield of gravity.

"Stop, Homurabi," was Shisui's quiet command. "The eclipse is ending. Please... stop this."

Things were snapping into focus. Homurabi's stomach was torn open – Sawaki's sword lay, telltale of what happened, on the floor beside him. The flame-haired king was clenching the wound, face twisted in anger. Akira was beside him... Shirogane felt relieved. Akira was safe. Sawaki stood in front of them, clutching his bleeding side. Shisui was nearby, hand held out, ready to defend or attack.

"Stop," Shisui pleaded again. "It isn't too late, Homurabi. You can be forgiven. We can fix whatever's happened. Please... simply stop."

His vision was fading out again – though Shisui and Akira were healing his body, he had still lost too much blood.

"Sawaki." Homurabi's voice was smooth and seductive. "I'm not angry at thee. If thou comest back with me, I will forgive thee. No harm done."

No response.

"Surely, you don't want anything to happen to thine siblings?"

Shirogane snarled, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

"How far will you fall, Homurabi?!" Akira yelled. "They're your children!"

"I can make more. It isn't that difficult for me. Come, Sawaki. Save thineself and thine brothers and sisters."

"Sawaki, don't," Shirogane hissed, holding on to his consciousness as best he could. "He's insane! You know he is! He won't do a thing he promises!"

"Last chance, Sawaki. Come, son."

At the last word, a scream of a hurricane resounded in the halls. Shirogane heard Homurabi barely manage to escape, screeching in anger.

"Even if you are my father," Sawaki said, "it is better to betray you than endure your insanity."

A sudden, fierce, piercing glow of green-gold flared in Shirogane's darkening view. He could feel his younger brother's fury in the air that was trembling around them.

"Then... perhaps..."

A burst of black energy against his side, and Akira screamed in agony. Shirogane grabbed for the boy, trying to seize him, but Homurabi yanked him away. His vision snapped back as Shisui yelled, "Akira!" to see Homurabi holding the boy by his hair far above the ground.

"... Thou might think about doing it for him?"

"Let him go, Homurabi!"

"Don't move," Homurabi advised as Akira tried to struggle. "It will be easy for me to kill thee like this. I can still kill Shirogane, as well. I won't kill him yet. I can have so much fun with him simply like this. If thou wilt come, Sawaki, I will hand him back."

Sawaki hesitated, then took a step, but then Akira shouted, "_Kua'shi, Aeriyan!_"

A flare of light, a scream of pain from both Homurabi and Akira. Sawaki leapt forward, as if he was going to try to snatch Akira away, but the flame-headed king struck at him and caught him across the face, knocking him away.

"Thou wilt have to come get him, then."

"Homurabi!"

"Suffer, Shirogane. I will torture him slowly until he dies, and I want thee to see him gasping for his last breath. So, come for him."

His black wings flared out. Sawaki tried to recover and leap forward again, and Shirogane tried with all his strength to get up.

"Homurabi!!"

A laugh, another scream of pain from Akira, and in a whirl of black feathers, they were left alone in the stone hallway. The red-haired king and the young prince were gone.


	17. Entertained

**Chapter Sixteen - Entertained**

Shirogane wanted to scream, wanted to storm after Homurabi and kill him a million times over. But he didn't have the strength. He closed his eyes, growls bubbling with blood in his throat. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't transport after them, let alone stand.

"Shirogane." Shisui's trembling, soft hand touched his hair. "We have to go after him."

"He'll kill him." Some cooled, congealed blood stuck in his gorge – he coughed it out. "He'll kill him."

"I know." Shisui sounded like he had been stabbed... like he had lost Ryuuko again. "But, we're going to have to wait before we go after him. I can't fight, and you're too weak."

"He'll kill him!"

"Shirogane... please..."

"I'm sorry." That was Sawaki's voice. "I didn't think he would have you so wounded... I agreed to help, but I don't have enough strength to kill him myself."

"Thank you for your help, Sawaki," Shisui said. "It must have been difficult to decide."

"No, not difficult. He's... so far gone. It's not him anymore. I can't let him continue on like this. I'm sorry that I was so slow to decide, Lord Shirogane."

He didn't care. He tried to push himself up, but his sight quit on him again, and he couldn't lift himself even an inch.

"Shirogane, you need to rest –"

"Akira."

"I know –"

"I have to save Akira."

"I know. But you can't do it like this. You need to rest."

"Akira..."

"Shirogane!"

Everything was gone now, and he was alone in the dark.

~.oOOo.~

Homurabi kept a firm grasp on his hair, dragging him down the dark hallways of this new palace. Akira tried to fight, tried to struggle, but Homurabi would casually strike him with a muscular black wing, stunning him for a few moments.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Oh no." Homurabi said it with a hint of a smile. "Thou art my guest. I must keep thee... entertained."

"Yeah?" Akira snarled, lashing out. Homurabi ripped his hair back, tearing another scream of pain from him.

"Yes. And if I were in thine place, I would not try to irritate me... especially if thou wouldst like to see Shirogane again."

Doors into a wide hall opened for them, and through tears Akira recognized it as a throne room. Homurabi carelessly threw him down as the ebony doors slammed behind them, sweeping on to sit in the royal chair. Akira raised a trembling hand to his head and felt through his hair. His fingertips met with stickiness – blood. Angry, he turned his gaze back to Homurabi. The flame-haired king was lounging, observing him closely. Huge, ruffled black wings were stretching behind him through the air.

"What?" Akira snapped, trying to get to his feet. Homurabi's impressive aura, though, was weakening his legs.

"I see..."

"I'm sure you do, you dumb bastard playing at king."

A golden glow in those eyes. "Raised by peasants, indeed. I wonder if thine father had lived to raise thee, if thou wouldst be as quiet and petite and spineless as he."

"I told you to not to talk about him that way!"

He sprinted forward, intending to strike, but with the lazy flick of one wing invisible force slammed him backward. As he hit the stone, he felt something splinter in his shoulder, and bit back the yell of pain. He rolled to get back to his feet, gripping his injured shoulder.

"Before thou canst tell me to do anything, boy, thou wilst have to be able to hurt me."

Something over the throne caught Akira's eye – his breath stuck in his throat as he stared at it. Homurabi's smile widened as he watched the younger half-blood's gaze, and he raised his head to look up at the decor also.

"I'm glad thou'st noticed. Beautiful, aren't they?"

"You're sick," Akira choked.

"Why should I not display my trophies?"

"You're sick!"

"Don't worry. Thou wilst join him up there." Homurabi's eyes flitted back down to Akira, who was still staring, horrified, at the large, torn, bloodied black wings nailed to the wall above the throne. "That's what thou want'st, isn't it? To be with Shirogane?"

"No..."

"Thine straight, pure wings will twine with his up there. They will be too pure for thee once I finish with thee, anyway."

"No!"

Homurabi stood now, drawing his own black wings around him like a cloak. "But I see, dear boy, that thou'st truly naive. I feel that I should teach thee, as thine elder."

"No thanks."

"Oh, but thou canst not resist." Homurabi's voice was a silken croon, and he stepped lightly down the stairs leading to the throne. "Thou'st not the power."

"Stay away." For the first time, Akira heard his own voice truly tremble. He scrambled backwards. "Don't touch me!"

Those greenish-gold eyes were luminous, glowing hungrily, as he bore down on Akira.

"Come with me. I'll lead thee."

"Don't touch –"

Homurabi's long-clawed fingers dug into his scalp again, dragging him up to eye level. Akira was frozen with that overpowering aura, unable to break it off with his own.

"I will touch thee, dear Akira," Homurabi purred, dark lips brushing the breadth between Akira's quivering eyes, "as much as I please."

~.oOOo.~

"Lord Shirogane."

His eyes flickered open in response to the soft, prodding voice. His view was swimming, but after a few moments it cleared out. Sawaki was looking down at him worriedly, but his expression lightened.

"You're awake."

"Where am I?"

"Just in a room. Lord Shisui said he would be back soon."

"Sawaki... why did you decide to betray?"

"I could not stand by and let him do as he does in silence anymore. You know as well as I... Lord Homurabi may not have always been the best person, but he was not killing his children."

"No... I guess not." A pause as Shirogane struggled to understand. "So... he really did kill that boy?"

"Yes. He... dug his fingers into Nanaya's head and..." A heavy swallow. "And..."

"That's enough. Forget it." He felt very cold. If Homurabi could be so merciless to his own flesh and blood, Shirogane didn't want to think of what he would do to Akira. "Don't think of it."

"You knew all this time that I was his..."

"Your mother died."

"... Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"He says... I look just like her."

"That usually seems to be the case."

"But... I'm only quarter-blood."

"I don't think it matters, in the long-run."

It was small, almost meaningless talk. But if Shirogane didn't function... if he didn't think of something other than Akira and what might be happening to him... then he would explode.

"You would probably rather look more like your mother than like him."

A small sigh. "Yes... I suppose that's true." A pause. "I'm... so sorry that I couldn't –"

"You did what you could," Shirogane snapped, harsher than he really intended. Sawaki seemed to understand, though.

"Lord Akira... seems very strong. I'm sure he's fine. He doesn't seem like he would let ... father ... do much without fighting him."

It seemed his heart tore apart – Shirogane closed his eyes, fighting back tears. Akira's sharp eyes, soft hair, firm and slender body... his gentle scent... it was all gone. He wanted to hold the boy again.

He was breaking the one promise that in his life he had never wanted to break – to keep Akira safe. He didn't think he could stand it.

"Lord Shirogane –"

"Just Shirogane, Sawaki." He heard how strangled his own voice was. "I'm your family."

"Shirogane." Sawaki paused, as if it was strange to not have the title at the beginning. "Shirogane, I'll do anything it takes to help save him."

"Thank you."

Another long quiet, tension tightening in the air.

"If you like… if you think it'll help… I can probably get some of my brothers and sisters to help."

"Hm?"

"Lulu… you know she's always adored you. I'm sure we could ask for her assistance."

Shirogane grunted, trying to not think of Lulu. "What about the younger boy?"

"Shiki?" Sawaki sounded strangled at the thought of him. "I… I don't know. He is very… very impressed, by father. I think it might be difficult to get him to defect."

"You seem to care very much for him."

"He's the youngest… he doesn't deserve to be the target of father's irritable moods."

"I see."

The door opened and Shisui came in, looking worried. "Shirogane? Are you up?"

"I'm awake."

"I've healed you. You'll need a day or two to get your strength back –"

"We don't have that kind of time!"

"So what do you suggest we do, Shirogane?" Shisui asked, almost coolly. "Are you going to crawl into Homurabi's hall and demand Akira back?"

"So are you just going to stand there and let your brother's son be killed?" Shirogane challenged.

He had gone too far, and he knew it. Shisui's face contorted. A long, awkward silence, and then Shisui said quietly, "Shirogane… if you think you're strong enough to get Akira out, I will go offer myself to Homurabi to give you time to get him and escape."

"Don't do that, Shisui. I'm sorry. I know… I know you don't want to lose him. But don't give yourself for him. He would never stop crying."

"He would cry harder if you died. I'm disposable and unnecessary."

"I," Sawaki said before Shirogane could respond, "can try to get help from Lulu. That would make things a lot smoother and far less of a risk."

"Would you, Sawaki?" Shisui asked, smiling at him. "That would be great."

"I'll have to try and contact her, but I'm more than sure she'd be willing to help."

"Please do so, Sawaki."

Shisui's tone said that he wanted Sawaki to do so immediately, to leave him alone with Shirogane. Sawaki hesitated, glancing at Shirogane, but then got to his feet, bowed, and left the room, shutting the door. Another long quiet.

"I know how you feel about Akira, Shirogane," Shisui said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm blind, but you know I can see everything."

Shirogane wasn't sure how to respond.

"Does he know? Have you told him?"

"I'm keeping it to myself." A thought struck him. "So I'm sure you know how he feels about me, then."

A pause. "Yes."

Shisui probably expected to be questioned further about it. Shirogane simply continued, "Yes… okay then. I'm keeping it to myself."

"You haven't spoken with him about it?"

"I don't feel that I can."

"Even with all that's going on… considering that at any point, you two might…"

"I can't."

Silence followed his broken voice. Shirogane turned his head, biting back tears. He knew… but he still didn't feel he could speak about it with Akira. It was better to keep it hidden away.

"Shirogane… I will do anything to get him back. You can ask me to do anything."

"Shisui –"

"When I said I'm unnecessary I meant it. I'm weak and sickly… I'm only getting worse with time. I don't mind throwing away what little my life is worth for Akira."

"I won't do it. You're my friend, and you were dear to Ryuuko. Akira needs you. That's all there is to it."

"Shirogane…" Shisui's voice faded for a moment, and then he said, "You say so now, but please… if Homurabi is going to demand it, I will step in."

Shirogane felt he had already closed the conversation. Shisui sighed, then reached out and pressed his hand to Shirogane's forehead.

"Just rest while Sawaki tries to contact Lulu. You'll need all your strength."

He left, and as the door shut, Shirogane let himself cry bitterly. He was losing everything… bit by bit, until he was about to be left all alone in the dark.

_Akira… Akira, please… don't leave me…_ _I can't do this again… I'll die if you're gone._


	18. Violence

**Chapter Seventeen - Violence**

"Come, Shiki."

The boy hesitated, but went at his father's call. He bowed before the throne, afraid to look up at Homurabi's face.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Thine brother Sawaki has defected. He is now the enemy."

"Sawaki did?" Sawaki rebelling? Shiki couldn't see it happening. It was impossible. "I… I don't believe it…"

"Go ask him thineself. He is with Shirogane."

Shiki's mouth went dry. He hadn't seen Sawaki since Homurabi had returned… was it true, then? He was afraid. Sawaki had always protected him and taken care of him. If he wasn't here, then…

"Shiki? I am sending thee to go see thine brother. If anyone can bring him back, it is thee."

"Why… why didn't he come when you called?"

"I don't know. Shiki, go find him and get him to come back. If he refuses, or strikes at thee, thou must kill him."

"I…"

"It is an order, Shiki."

He crumbled. "Yes, my lord." With that, he left the room and went out into the hallway. As the throne room doors closed, the small boy hugged himself, tears brimming in his emerald eyes.

He was afraid… he was going to die.

~.oOOo.~

"Sawaki! You're alive!" Lulu shrieked, throwing her arms around her elder brother, nearly knocking him over. "You're alive!"

"Quite evidently." But he wrapped her in a light hug. "It seems everyone else was told otherwise."

"You didn't come back… we were afraid something had happened."

"How is Shiki?"

"I… I haven't seen him."

A pause, then a quiet, "Okay." He then turned to Shirogane and Shisui, who were sitting across the room, listening and watching the reunion. "Any questions you have for her?"

"Is Akira okay?" was out of both their mouths at the same time.

"Akira… so he is Ryuuko's son then, Lord Shirogane?"

Shirogane didn't reply, but Shisui said, "Yes Lulu, that's right."

"Lord Shirogane… I didn't say anything to Homurabi."

"Is he okay?" Shirogane repeated, harsher than before. Her amethyst gaze dropped.

"I'm sorry… I… I only saw him when he was brought in. I haven't seen him since. Homurabi was dragging him around, and he was fighting and yelling back… but that's all I've seen of him."

Shirogane closed his blue eyes bitterly.

"Can you find him, Lulu?" Sawaki asked.

"Sawaki… I don't know. Are you… rebelling?"

"Lulu, do you honestly want to keep following him?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "No… but…"

"But?"

"What are you going to do to him?"

A heavy silence.

"Okay… I'll help."

"Will you, Lulu?"

"Yes. I'll… I'll see if I can find Akira. I'll see if I can make sure he's okay."

"Thank you, Lulu. We appreciate it," Shisui said gratefully.

"Lulu," Shirogane added. Her eyes went to him. His face was grave, but he continued, "Thank you."

She smiled weakly. "It's no problem, Lord Shirogane. Please… rest easy. I'll do my best to keep him safe for you."

He nodded once.

"We're going to try to break him out in a few days' time," Sawaki said. "Please watch over him until then."

"I will. Please be careful, Sawaki… Lord Homurabi will be very upset with you."

"Don't worry about me."

"Okay." She looked over all of them, then smiled. "See you soon, then."

She bounded away, and Sawaki let out a long sigh.

"That's likely all she can do without drawing too much attention. But, she can at least take care of him."

"I'm grateful for that much," Shisui said, his voice tremoring only slightly. "He needs someone to take care of him."

"Shirogane… you should regain your strength in the next few days. In that time, we should come up with a plan for what we're going to do."

"How are we going to get there?" Shirogane asked.

"I can transport you with me to the castle." Sawaki rubbed his chin. "You don't have the strength to kill him on your own with your wings gone, and as a mere quarter-blood, I do not have that strength either… the only one that has that power is Lord Akira, unless the gods were to strike Homurabi down on their own."

"The gods won't move for him. They hardly care," Shirogane grumbled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shisui asked quietly. Sawaki looked at him with a tired smile.

"Just wait here for Lord Akira. He'll need you once we get him back."

"… If… If Homurabi asks for a sacrifice, summon me and I will do it."

"Shisui!" Shirogane snapped.

"We've already discussed this, Shirogane, and I will stand by it. My life for Akira's is nothing."

"Lord Shisui," Sawaki said, "if Lord Akira is fatally wounded, and you give yourself to try to free him, who will heal him and save him once we get him out?"

A long, realising silence. Shirogane looked at Sawaki and mouthed, _Thank you_.

"Please stay here, Lord Shisui," Sawaki continued soothingly, nodding at Shirogane to accept his gratitude. "Shirogane and I will be enough, and we have Lulu's help as well. We can at least escape with Lord Akira, even if we can't kill Homurabi."

"… I trust your judgement, Sawaki," Shisui said, almost grudgingly, after a long silence. "Very well. I will wait here when you and Shirogane go."

"Thank you, Lord Shisui. I promise I'll make sure Shirogane and Lord Akira get back safely."

"Sawaki –"

The ash-blonde suddenly whirled, a burst of wind screaming across the hall. Stone shattered, flying all over – Shirogane leapt in front of Shisui to protect him.

"Sawaki, what the hell?!" Shirogane yelled.

"Come out!" Sawaki thundered at the corner of the wall.

Silence immediately fell, and a few tense moments passed before a small, blonde boy stepped out, bristling and snarling. Shirogane recognised him instantly, as did Sawaki.

"Shiki, what are you doing here?"

"So what Lord Homurabi said is true… you're really rebelling. And Lulu is too… right?"

"Shiki –"

"Sawaki!"

Shirogane's hand flashed out, flinging ice crystals at the boy that had barrelled forward, twisting dark energy to attack. Shiki fell back with a scream of pain as the ice cut through him, slicing the skin of his arms open. Sawaki stood, dumbfounded, merely watching.

"Shiki, what…"

"You're going to kill him. I won't let you!"

"Shiki, don't do this."

"Shut up! You're going to kill my father!" Shiki shrieked, gripping at the deep cuts, emerald eyes flaring with anger. "You're betraying your country!"

"He betrayed his country first!" Shirogane bellowed, still poised to fend the boy off.

"He's my father too," Sawaki said quietly. From his defensive position, Shirogane could see those pale blue eyes flickering. "But Shiki… he terrifies you. I know he does. You know he killed Nanaya, and he'll easily kill you too. Why… why follow him still?"

"Get him, Sawaki!"

"He's my father!"

"Shiki!"

The boy was disappearing – Shirogane bolted, trying to grab him, but Shiki disappeared and his hands swept through thin air. Sawaki closed his eyes heavily as the former king straightened up.

"I'm sorry, Shirogane…"

"He's going to tell Homurabi that Lulu is helping."

"I'm so sorry…"

Shirogane bit back his frustrations, knowing Sawaki hadn't meant to let the boy escape. He could see worry for the boy tensing his nephew's jaw.

"It can't be helped. We'll just have to go earlier to try to catch them off-guard."

"How soon?" Sawaki asked, regaining himself slightly.

Shirogane debated, then said resignedly, "Tomorrow."

~.oOOo.~

"… So thou'rt saying Lulu has sided with them as well?"

"From what I heard," Shiki replied tremblingly, trying to hide his pain.

"Hmmm… no matter. I will ignore it. There is nothing she can do."

"Yes, my Lord."

Those glowing eyes fastened on him. "Dear Shiki, art thou injured?"

"It is nothing, my Lord."

"Come here. Let me see."

Shiki hesitated, but then took tiny steps forward. As he neared, Homurabi said kindly, "Let me see." The boy held out his arms, covered in blood from Shirogane's fierce ice attack, and the redheaded king sighed.

"So violent, he is… whatever would have happened to thee, had he known about thee while he was still king?"

Chills ran down Shiki's spine, remembering those furious blue eyes, angry voice. What kind of a king had he been? He forgot about it as Homurabi took one of his son's hands in his own and ran the other up the torn arm.

"Abusing my dear children like this… _Iyar._"

A warm wave washed up his arm, and Shiki watched as the frost melted away into healing slashes. Homurabi dropped it as it became fully healed and repeated the process for the other arm.

"My Lord… Shirogane…"

"Was a horrible, abusive king. To me… to his subjects… even to the one he claimed to love most. He hated me, his own brother. Had he known about thee and thine siblings, he would have tormented thee."

"Sawaki… Sawaki was with Shirogane…"

"Shirogane tortured Sawaki until Sawaki gave himself up. He'll kill thine brother once he's finished with him."

"You told me to kill Sawaki…"

"I'm sure he would rather die by thine hands, Shiki, than die being forced to betray us and harm thee."

Homurabi's voice, low and soft and gentle, brought tears to Shiki's eyes. He pressed his wrists to his eyes, trying not to cry. Sawaki, who had always watched over him and protected him… Sawaki was…

"Dear Shiki, come here."

Shiki flung himself into his father's arms, sobbing, as Homurabi held him closely, comfortingly, stroking his soft hair.

"My poor, youngest child… having to watch thine siblings be seduced away to harm and betray thee… do not worry. I do love thee so, and I will take good care of thee. I will protect thee from that horrible Shirogane."

The king's long nails, running through his golden hair, felt caressingly gentle. Shiki didn't doubt a word his father said, and fell asleep in his father's embrace.

~.oOOo.~

"Please… please be careful, Shirogane."

"Don't worry, Shisui." He pulled the hood of his cloak up over his shining head as they met in the front corridor just before dawn. "I'll be fine, and I'll bring Akira back safely."

"I want both you and Akira back."

He was surprised at the pleading ferocity in Shisui's voice at that. What could he do to reassure him? If it came down to either him or Akira getting back, he would make sure it was Akira.

"Both of us will come home, Shisui."

"Promise?"

Shirogane took Shisui's trembling hand and squeezed it, trying to warm the frightened cold in his fingers. "I promise."

Shisui held onto him as they waited in silence for Sawaki. Shirogane did his best to comfort the younger king. Finally, as they heard Sawaki's footsteps echoing down the hallway, Shisui mumbled, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Shirogane felt his eyes soften. Ryuuko and Shisui had been extremely close, and losing Ryuuko had been harder on Shisui than on anyone else. He drew Shisui into a tight hug.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it. Just wait here patiently, and we'll be back."

"Okay." Shisui pulled back and redonned his brilliant smile. "I'll be waiting."

"I'll take care of both of them, Lord Shisui. Let's go, Shirogane."

Shirogane left Shisui and walked to Sawaki, whose black wings flared out around him, scattering ragged black feathers.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Shirogane agreed.

Sawaki folded his hands together and began murmuring the words – air warped around them, twisting and screaming, and the bright castle spun away, darkening, and things snapped back into focus. Shirogane staggered – Sawaki grabbed him to support him, and Shirogane looked around blearily.

"This is… my castle…"

The realisation was a bit difficult to swallow for the first few minutes. He stared nostalgically at the dark stone walls, smelled the familiar, though now slightly burned, air… how long had it been? Fifteen years?

"We need to hurry," Sawaki whispered. "Homurabi surely has noticed us enter. I'll summon Lulu."

"No… I know where he is." Shirogane's instincts honed in on his younger brother's aura. "He's in the throne room."

"But we need Akira –"

"You go get Akira and get him back to Shisui."

"But –"

"I'll distract Homurabi."

"Lord Shisui wanted you back as well!"

"Take Akira and then come back for me if you have to. But Akira must get back!"

Sawaki looked like he was going to argue further, but a loud crash resounded near them, and he said, "Be safe," before dashing away. Shirogane whirled, tracing the castle through his mind to the throne room, and took off on his own path.

Up stairways, through twisting corridors, narrowly evading a few sharp corners… Shirogane ran without pausing, heart in his throat, rage pulsing through his blood. Kill Homurabi, kill Homurabi… that was the only thought in his mind now. Punish that bastard… make him wish he had never been born. That was his justice.

He threw the doors to the throne room open and plunged into it, hair flying about him in an angry mist. His wild eyes landed on the solitary figure lounging on the black throne clear across the giant room, who smiled at him with his blackened lips.

"Dear Shirogane, I'm so glad thou'st come."

"Homurabi, where's Akira?"

"Who?"

"Bastard! Where's Akira?!"

"No need to call names, Shirogane."

Shirogane snarled, stalking forward. Homurabi raised a hand and flicked a finger – the doors slammed shut and locked behind the former king.

"Gods help me, Homurabi, I'm going to slaughter you right here!"

"I wouldn't do so, Shirogane."

Shirogane continued storming forward – Homurabi raised a hand, twisting it through the air, and darkness spread like a cloak from beneath his fingertips.

"If thou wantest to see him so badly, here he is."

He tore away the darkness, and Akira was there. Shirogane stopped dead as Akira staggered and Homurabi seized him by the nape of the neck, holding him in place.

"Akira…?"

This was bad. Sawaki was supposed to get Akira. He tried to reassure himself. It wasn't really Akira. Sawaki had him, they were safe…. But then those silvery eyes slowly opened and glanced towards him, and panic passed over that beautiful face, and he knew, and was horrified.

"Akira!"


	19. Death

_Sorry for taking so long to get this up. School. ;-; But here it is, and the story is almost over. Enjoy the climax~._

**Chapter Eighteen - Death**

"Shiki, step down!"

"No!" was the wild shriek, followed by a slash of dark. "I won't!"

Sawaki managed to dodge, attempting to say calmly, "Shiki, you don't understand a thing. Please, trust me-"

A spear of darkness lashed at him – Sawaki barely missed it. He raised his voice.

"Shiki, listen to me!"

"He's controlling you, isn't he? He'll kill you once he's done with you!"

"Who? Father?"

"Shirogane!"

"Shiroga-… what has father told you about him?"

"He's controlling you! If you don't leave right now –"

"Father tore out Shirogane's wings and killed Lord Ryuuko!"

Shiki went silent very quickly.

"Don't tell me, Shiki… don't tell me you hadn't seen those wings in the throne room? Did you ever think where those had come from? They're Shirogane's!"

"… I don't believe you. Father said he would protect me!"

"When has he ever kept a promise? When has he ever been kind to you, Shiki? As soon as I disappeared and he needed someone else to help him?!"

Another silence. He could see his brother trembling. He softened his voice.

"Shiki… just listen. Just listen to what I have to say before you make a choice."

~.oOOo.~

"Ah ah. Take another step, and he won't have a head anymore."

Shirogane slammed to a halt, bristling and growling. Homurabi ran a hand through Akira's hair, other hand keeping tight grip on his neck and shoulder.

"It's really too bad for thee, Shirogane…"

"Shut up."

"Look here." Homurabi pulled Akira's head back, exposing his slender throat and deep, angry red slashes across it. Shirogane staggered, staring. "I became so tired of his shrill insults, I had to get him to be quiet. He should have been raised better."

Akira's beautiful voice… it was gone. Shirogane's vision was growing black as he tried to reflect on his memories of Akira speaking… Akira calling his name…

"Oh, Shirogane… thou shouldst be so jealous. Thou wilst never know just how delicious he is –"

"Shut up."

"How hot and tight he is… his sweet little cries of passion… too bad. Taking his first time was the best one."

"Shut up!"

"I can't remember the last time a woman satisfied me so. Perhaps I should just keep him as my little whore…"

The wall behind Homurabi shattered into ice – the king leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being skewered. Shirogane's view was flashing red now, anger rumbling in his chest, blood singing hotly through him. Thinking of Akira… imagining Akira and Homurabi…

"But thou wilst never know any of it, and I will simply kill him here. Watch, Shirogane. Know more despair."

"You will die."

Homurabi's bright, vicious smile flashed in the dark hall. "Jealousy is a sin, Shirogane."

"I'll kill you!" Shirogane screamed, leaping forward, ice flaring around his hands.

Homurabi merely smirked and raised a hand to finish Akira off, but the prince suddenly slipped from his grip and the hall was filled with blinding, burning pure light. Shirogane was swept back, and he heard Homurabi's tortured scream of pain. The light faded, but its intensity left a veil of darkness, and Shirogane tried to get his eyes to adjust so he could see what was going on.

"Damn little son of a bitch!" Homurabi screeched. "I'll tear thine insides out!"

Another flare of light, and pure white wings burned through the dark – Akira stood, between Shirogane and Homurabi, wings flexed and ready for flight. He didn't speak a word, and from his tired frame it was easy to see he was feeling the full weight of his injuries, but he wasn't going to back down.

Shirogane ignored the tiny dribble of blood that streamed from his nose as the pressure of heaven's wings began thickening the air. He had to get Akira out. Would the prince be able to fly on his own? No, he doubted it… he could see from the shaking frame that Akira had been saving his energy simply to slip out of Homurabi's grip. He couldn't take even another step.

"Thou'rt useless for being anything but a bedwarmer. I'll kill thee here now that I've used thee up, and force Shirogane to live without thee, just like I did with thine father."

Black wings burst from Homurabi, darkening the air and pressing a new layer of pressure onto Shirogane. He choked, but fought it as best he could.

"Die, child."

He shouted, "Akira!" as Homurabi's fire began winding itself up, but the prince remained frozen. Shirogane growled, leaping forward and seizing the boy around the waist to throw him aside.

Homurabi screamed again, and the flame died – Shirogane, startled, yanked Akira into him, holding the prince close. Akira collapsed into him, shaking and breathing hard, fingers gripping at him for support. Shirogane wanted to bury his face in that fiery hair, run his hands along Akira's sides, heal him, make sure he was okay, but –

"LULU!"

His gaze snapped up to see what had stopped Homurabi – Lulu's long, supple black whip bound in a chokehold around the fire king's throat. He was lashing out at her, screaming, trying to force her to release him, but the girl danced just out of her father's reach, expertly tightening the whip.

"LULU! I'LL KILL THEE!" he snarled, blood frothing on his black lips, golden-green eyes growing wild, full of bloodlust. "BITCH!"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" she sobbed, her purple eyes alight with tears. "But… you killed… you killed Nana and Ryuuko! You tried to kill Lord Shirogane… Akira… Sawaki, too!"

"BITCH! RELEASE ME!"

His claws found her whip and tore through it, and, forgetting Akira and Shirogane, Homurabi lunged towards his daughter with a scream of death, ready to kill her. Lulu dropped her whip and tried to dodge – Shirogane let out a sharp shout, and a spear of ice pierced through Homurabi's arm and into the wall, knocking him away from Lulu just in time to spare her. Homurabi shrieked, thrashing, trying to free himself. Lulu darted to them, still sobbing, and clung to Shirogane's cloak.

"SHIROGANE!"

A blast of fire, and Homurabi staggered away from the wall, clutching his arm, snarling and bristling, hair on end.

"DAMN BASTARD!"

A roaring wave of fire rushed towards them; Lulu screamed and Akira flinched. Shirogane summoned as much of his power as he could and swept an ice shield in front of them – the fire burst against the shield, shattering it, but they were all protected. Shirogane's mind was racing as Homurabi tried to collect himself – he had Akira, he had Lulu… they could get out, but he couldn't transport all three of them further than just barely outside the castle. He was glad that holding Akira, at the very least, was lessening the death-pressure Homurabi's wings were throwing at him.

Homurabi laughed, spraying blood across the floor. "Thou hast thine little tart, Shirogane… but thou canst not even escape! I will kill thee, and Akira, and Lulu… but thee last, Shirogane. Thou'st no strength to save them for much longer."

It was true. Shirogane was trapped. He didn't know what to do. Akira was fading quickly – the light in his wings was pulsing, and he was becoming heavier.

"Lord Shirogane…" Lulu whispered. "I'll attack him again. You… get Akira out of here."

"He'll kill you!" Shirogane hissed.

"It's fine. Go."

Before she could leap, though, a shout echoed in the hall – they all whipped around, Homurabi included, and the king's blood rushed through the air as an ash-blonde man plunged into him.

"SAWAKI!"

The eldest son pulled his sword free and leaped over him, darting to Shirogane, blue eyes wild.

"Shirogane, I'm sorry –"

"It's fine, take Akira and go." He had never felt so relieved. Akira would be safe. He began holding Akira out, but the prince grabbed wildly at him, grip fastening onto his arms like iron. "Akira, don't be an idiot! Go with Sawaki!"

Lulu was suddenly gone – she was twisting a new whip out of dark magic, darting around Homurabi's blasts of fire. She managed to get around him, looping her noose around his neck again. He struck at her and managed to catch her, throwing her across the room, but the whip merely tightened. Shirogane threw Akira at Sawaki, stepping forward to help Lulu, but was stopped by the sudden call of, "Shiki!"

Dark needles fell like rain from the sky – Shirogane braced himself to attack, but those needles skewered through Homurabi, piercing into his back and legs and arms and tearing through his wings. He was taken to the ground, writhing and choking, as Shiki landed hard near him.

"SHIKI!"

The blonde jumped back, Homurabi's long claws barely missing shredding his leg. The king was fighting to get up now, so full of weapons and pain that he could hardly move, and Lulu yanked on the whip to pull him back to the ground. His magic was broken – the damage done to his wings would heavily impair him.

Sawaki strode past Shirogane – he whirled, but Akira had been placed carefully on the splintered throne, unconscious. He turned back as Sawaki flicked his sword, approaching Homurabi. The king looked up at his eldest son, blood running in torrents from his mouth.

"Sawaki… damn... bastard…"

Sawaki said nothing, but drove his sword through one of Homurabi's wings to nail it to the ground. Homurabi's head snapped back, a feral, dying scream ripping from his mouth.

He was almost gone. Sawaki looked at Shirogane.

"Shirogane… he took your wings… and he was going to take Lord Akira's."

Shirogane understood. The pressure was gone, melting away with Homurabi's blood. He strode forward, steeling himself. The redhead's children drew back, leaving their father to continue floundering helplessly on the floor. He saw Sawaki pull Shiki close, hold out an arm to Lulu, and the eldest sibling shielded his frightened younger brother and sister.

Shirogane stopped, and Homurabi dizzily raised his head.

"Shirogane… brother… thou wilst not… thou wilst not kill me…" It was a plead, a false one, just like he had heard so many years ago, when they had been hardly more than children. But, the difference was that Shirogane could hear through the lies now. "I'm… I'm thine blood brother… I have children… please…"

The silver-haired king, without a word, took the wing that was not staked to the ground and pulled it out, tensing the bones.

"Shirogane, don't. Don't do it. Ryuuko… Ryuuko would be upset! He would cry to see you do this!"

Shirogane stepped on Homurabi's back to brace himself and, gripping the wing tightly, ripped it right out. A scream, one he had heard so long before, but from his own mouth, tore the air, shaking the halls, shrilling in their ears. Shirogane gritted his teeth to deal with it, throwing the wing off to the side. It flopped, brushing crimson across the dark stone, revealed bones shattering against the hard surface. Homurabi's cries faded, and he was shuddering, gasping, contorting, eyes wide in shock.

Shirogane felt no pity as he stepped to the other side and took hold of the remaining wing. Thinking of Ryuuko's torn body and of Shisui, harassed and threatened, he pulled the staked wing up, through the hilt of the sword. Thinking of all the women Homurabi had tortured, his children whom he had tortured, he snapped the wing to lock it into place. And… turning to look at the prince, unconscious on the throne, Shirogane tore that wing out of Homurabi's shoulder.

He waited once Homurabi's voice had died away that second time, watching closely, dropping the wing to the floor. The redhead lay silent, still, for a few seconds before he twitched and moved labouriously.

"Shiro… gane…"

Shirogane pulled Sawaki's sword from the ground and balanced it in his hand, not afraid to land one last blow.

"… canst not… regain…" Homurabi pushed against the ground and managed to flop over, splashing blood. His eyes were fading, lighting, fading again, but were furiously narrowed as if to curse his elder brother with one final glare. "…any of it… heaven… punish thee… and him… until… thou… dost… die…"

Shirogane raised the sword, and without a word, slammed the blade through Homurabi's chest.


	20. Quiet

**Chapter Nineteen - Quiet**

A soft touch was running through his hair… slowly, he opened heavy eyes and found himself gazing at a white stone ceiling. He turned his head and, with much effort, got it to twist to the side to see Shisui.

"Ah… Akira, are you awake?"

The prince blinked a few times. He didn't understand… his last memory was collapsing onto Sawaki in that dark throne hall, body ripped and screaming…

"You're safe now. You're home."

He tried to speak, but his throat didn't move, and he remembered bitterly how Homurabi's steel claws had ripped through his throat over and over until he hadn't been able to make a sound.

"… That's right. Shirogane told me you couldn't talk." A soft smile. "I'll heal it. It'll take some time, but it won't be too hard for you. You'll be able to heal very well."

Akira let out a long breath. He heard the door burst open, and a female's voice called, "Lord Shisui, is he awake?"

"Shh, Lulu."

"Ah, he is! Akira!"

Lulu bounced into his view, right into his face, beaming and smiling. Akira would have jumped, but didn't have the strength.

"You're okay! I'm so happy!"

"Lulu," was Sawaki's exasperated sigh, and the ash-blonde pulled her back. "Give Lord Akira some air."

"Sawaki," Shisui said, "how's Shiki?"

"Still sleeping. He's… traumatized."

"If you two will stay here, I'll go help him."

"We can do that. Stay quiet, Lulu."

"Okay."

Shisui leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss into Akira's forehead. "Please sleep, Akira."

Shirogane… where was Shirogane? He reached out for Shisui, but his uncle pushed his hand back onto the bed.

"Shirogane?" Shisui's face changed a bit. "He's here. I'll tell him you're awake. He's been worrying about you. Sleep."

He stood and left – Sawaki and Lulu bowed to him, then Sawaki took the chair by the bed. Akira looked pleadingly at him.

"Lord Akira… you probably are frustrated that you can't communicate, right?" Sawaki reached out, fingertips hovering over the welts on his throat. "… I'm sorry."

Lulu made a sad, almost crooning noise as she gazed at him. Akira closed his eyes. He didn't want to see them… he wanted to see the person that he had kept in his mind his few torturous days of imprisonment. That person was the reason he had held on… just to see him one last time.

"Here." Sawaki's hand moved to over his eyes. "Sleep."

~.oOOo.~

Shirogane was sitting alone in the hallway, back to the doors that led to Ryuuko, when Shisui found him. The two men were silent for a long time before Shisui said, "You know he doesn't blame you."

"I know."

"He really wants to see you."

"I know."

"So?"

"… I broke my promise to Ryuuko. I don't deserve to be anywhere near Akira."

"Shirogane…"

"He was tortured… almost died… how can I –"

"He wants you." Shisui said it like he would drag Shirogane by the hair if he had to. "You saved him and you killed Homurabi, so no one will ever have to suffer at his hands again. You saved Homurabi's children from him. They all look up to you. They all love you. Please… go to them. Comfort them. Especially Akira… he needs you."

"You're all he needs, Shisui."

"No, Shirogane. You're all he needs. Please go to him. Tell him what you wouldn't tell him before. Then… if he rejects you, then you can abandon him."

Shirogane bowed his head, unwilling to respond for a long time. Then, slowly, achingly, he got to his feet.

~.oOOo.~

When Akira opened his eyes again, the aura in the room was different… familiar. He tried to sit up, but still was too weak. Again, he turned his head, and was rewarded with the sight of the pale ice king.

"… Akira." It was a low whisper. "How… … … are you okay?"

He still couldn't speak… it was so frustrating. Akira closed his eyes to the angry tears that pricked at his eyes. Then, an idea dawned on him. He opened his eyes and channeled all his magic energy down into his fingers. Heavily, he raised a hand and spread the light through the air, writing in the air.

_I'm fine._

Shirogane's blue eyes read, obviously surprised, and his next words were, "You can cast without speaking." A pause. "Akira… I'm so sorry. For letting him take you… for not saving you earlier."

_You couldn't. I don't blame you._

"You really should, Akira. Because I was too weak… Homurabi… you…"

Akira hesitated.

"I don't deserve… to be anywhere near you."

_I was the one that disobeyed your order to stay with daddy._

"Even so, I should have protected you better. I should have held onto you and not let you go."

_I disobeyed you because I didn't want you to die._

Shirogane fell silent, eyes running over those words until they faded away.

_I didn't want to be alone without you._

Akira, too tired to write any more, let his hand fall onto the bed, silver eyes watching Shirogane's face. The king didn't speak for a long time, and they remained in silence. Then, Shirogane sighed, and a small smile stretched his face.

"I think your father is worried about you. Let me take you to him for a quick visit."

He stood and picked Akira up, balancing the prince in his arms, and carried him from the room. Akira rested his head against Shirogane's strong chest, curling close to him. He didn't want to see his father… he just wanted to rest in Shirogane's arms. Too soon, Shirogane stopped.

"You'll need to open the doors, and I'll put you just inside."

Akira held out his hand, willing the doors to open, and they did. Across the room, he could see his father pacing worriedly. As the doors creaked to a stop, ruby eyes flashed up.

"Akira!"

Shirogane paced just a few steps in and carefully set Akira down before retreating. The doors closed, and Ryuuko came running across the floor, sweeping his son up.

"Oh god, Akira… you're okay…" Ryuuko held him almost painfully close, and he could smell his father's tears in his hair. "I was so worried… I heard you whispering to me, but you never opened the door."

Akira reached up with shaking hands and pressed his hands into his father's dark hair, into his temples, and pulled the former king's forehead down against his own.

_I couldn't let him die, daddy._

"I know, darling," Ryuuko responded, nestling against his son. "You did as you felt best. I understand that."

_Please don't be angry at Shirogane._

"Why should I be? He went to save you, and he did save you. He saved everyone."

_I'm so weak… I couldn't do anything._

"You led him to do as he should have done in the beginning. You're not weak."

… _Daddy…?_

"Yes, Akira?"

_Homurabi… he took me and… he… he…_

Ryuuko seemed to understand, and tightened his grip around Akira. The prince sensed the flare of anger. "Bastard… damn bastard, doing such a thing to you… I'll never forgive him, ever."

_I should have died._

"No. Don't think that, Akira."

_I can never… I can never be loved again, right?_

"You can be loved, and you are loved. Don't ever think you're not."

Akira fell silent, closing his eyes and letting the comfort of his father's touch flow through him. Ryuuko rocked him, held him close, whispered to him. After awhile, Akira raised his head.

_Daddy?_

"Yes, darling."

_Will you forgive me?_

A pause. "Yes, Akira. I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what."

_Okay. I… I'm tired. I want to go back to Shirogane now._

"Feel better, darling. Come see me soon."

Ryuuko set his son down carefully, longingly, and retreated to the other side. Akira turned and opened the door to Shirogane, who picked him up. The prince saw pale blue and deep ruby eyes meet, and then Shirogane swept him away.

Once Shirogane set Akira down on the bed again, he looked as though he might leave, so Akira grabbed at him. The king looked down at him, then slowly sat. He took Akira's hand and held it tightly.

"Do you need anything?"

Akira shook his head, gripping at Shirogane's hand tighter.

"Are you… in pain?"

Akira didn't respond. After a moment, Shirogane leaned forward and graced a hand through Akira's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Akira."

The prince pulled on Shirogane as hard as he could, and with the element of surprise, was able to yank him down onto the bed. Before the king could move, Akira threw his arms around Shirogane's neck and locked them on as tight as he could. Now he let his tears of pain and fear fall, clinging to his guardian, to his light, to his protector with all his strength. This was all he needed… this was all he wanted.

Shirogane straightened up after a few moments, but pulled Akira into his lap, helping him balance comfortably, before he too encased Akira in a hug. The prince of light felt his guardian's heavy breath against his shoulder, felt hot tears.

In Shirogane's arms, the fear, the pain, the confusion melted away. Akira closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling fully satisfied for the first time in his life.


	21. Epilogue

_Thank you to everyone who read and loved this story! Sadly, this is the end. I have to give thanks to my friends Rei and snowyleopardess, who served as betas for the story. I'm not actively working on anymore Monochrome Factor fic at the moment due to school, but I do have two more longfic in planning and prewrite stages (you can check my profile to see updates on how those are going). I hope to see you all again soon. Keep writing, everyone. :)_

_~Hana_

* * *

**Epilogue**  
"Shirogane!"

The king turned at the sound of that voice, one he hadn't heard for quite some time. Akira was racing down the stairs, robes billowing out behind him. He staggered a few times, still delicate on his feet, but rushed into Shirogane's open arms.

"Your throat is healed."

"You're not leaving already."

"I must go back. I need to try to fix the kingdom. They need me."

Akira looked up at him with those silvery eyes, sad, but at the same time, understanding. He pulled Akira close in a tight hug, resting his cheek on Akira's head.

"But, don't worry. We'll see each other often, I promise. As soon as you learn how to transport, you can come see me whenever you want."

"You'll come often?"

"Yes. If you ever need anything…" He released Akira and held him out at arm's length, to look him directly in the eye. "… just send for me, and I will come flying to your side. No matter what it is… simply call."

A slow nod. Shirogane smiled.

"You do your best here. We'll be able to get things back on track."

"All right."

He looked downput. Shirogane shook him.

"Akira? Are you okay?"

A hesitation… no speaking. Then, the prince grabbed his collar and pulled him down, and their lips met in a brief, sudden kiss. Akira's eyes were squeezed shut – he was obviously embarrassed – but before Shirogane could react, Akira let him go and gave him a push.

"Get off, then! I don't like to be kept waiting!"

Shirogane broke into a smile, seeing that bright burn return to Akira's cheeks that he had seen so often on their journeys, and turned, leaving through the doors. He didn't look back as he left the castle grounds to meet his new family – two nephews and one bubbly niece, now as much his children as anything else – because he didn't need to.

Akira would be waiting anxiously for when he returned. Shirogane would hurry along as fast as he could, because he wanted to hold that darling prince again, and return that shy kiss in a world free of their fears and trials… a world free of darkness, where what had been mere vestige of the dawn shimmering on the horizon bloomed into brilliant sunrise.

And then, he would hold Akira close, and tell him.


End file.
